Souls For Change
by Christine Glen Haven
Summary: A true love story. After a marriage that fails abruptly, Hermione wants to get away from the main-stream auror office where her ex is involved. She takes the assignment as a Hogwarts-stationed auror where she begins to learn the true meaning of love.
1. Introduction: Betrayed

_Hi everyone!! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, and I must say, I love Dramiones. So I must warn you. __This is not going to be a Ron/Hermione. If that is what you are wanting, I highly suggest you do not read this story, because I will not be fulfilling that desire. __The more reviews, the quicker I update, which is pretty standard across the board I believe. If you would like to recommend Dramiones for me to read, I would be sure to read them. True with the Harry Potter series, I will not be writing K or K+. Everything will be T or M…probably closer to T. The rating of this story may change however as I receive more ideas. I am a busy high school student, so sometimes I may be able to update more than others. Stay with me please, and as long as I get good hit numbers and reviews, I will update as quickly and efficiently as I can without sacrificing the QUALITY of the story. _

_I'm not usually this long-winded, but it is only because it is the first chapter I promise. I will start each chapter with a quote or song lyric, which is just my little tradition. I used to have many other stories on fanfic, but I deleted them a few years ago. (Why I did so completely escapes me.)_

_Enjoy!! R&R!!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance

Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne

Introduction

She was tired. Her legs could barely carry themselves up the front walk to the white, flowery cottage. She had caught one of Lord Voldemort's key death eaters still roaming around and doing damage, Rudolphus Lestrange. He had been grief-stricken by his wife's death in the final battle, and he sought retribution. She was quite glad to be rid of the burden he caused both the aurors and the ministry of magic as a whole.

The front door to the cottage was unlocked. "How peculiar," she thought to herself. She was supposed to be the first to arrive home. Her husband had received an Auror assignment in China and would not be home until late into the night. Suspiciously, Hermione quietly opened the door and listened for the sound of human movement. The idea of a hidden assailant out to silence her, though hard to fathom, would be quite possible. She was one of the most notable aurors of the times, second, of course, to Harry Potter.

A dull thud and high-pitched giggles could be heard on the floor above. She was puzzled. Who could that possibly be? She crept up the stairs, wanting to see first-hand the strange happenings on the second floor. She planned to surprise the objects of the noise and scathingly ask them, "What the hell are you doing in my house?" She really was not in the mood to deal with this.

At the top of the stairs, she could see her bedroom door ajar, and the giggling was growing louder. Now she could hear it. Not only was there a female giggle, but a lower male one was paired with it.

She knew the sound.

Anger pulsed through her like a demon. Forgetting her plots of surprise, she broke into a fury and dashed into the bedroom.

Lying there, wrapped in only a blanket was her husband and a women whom she did not care to know.

Astounded, she stumbled backwards, reaching her hand out to grab hold of something, anything for support. She had been winded by the heinous sight. However, her hand could not successfully grasp anything.

Down…Down…Down…

_That was just the prologue. It is meant to be a memory. I will hopefully have the first real chapter up in about an hour. It will not be so unclear. I know this chapter is hard to review, so if you do not manage it, I understand. However, I hope to see some reviews starting next chapter. Please stick with me, Dramione fans will love this. I am sure of it.  
_

_XOXO,_

_Christine_


	2. New Beginning

_Hello, again! I'll be short with my pre-chapter preaching. I promise! I hope you enjoy this chapter which is the real beginning! Please review! I'm always open to ideas, comments, and constructive criticism! _

Title

Hermione stepped up the steps to the entrance of the grand castle she fondly remembered as school, Hogwarts. It had been years since she had wondered the halls, but the magical place looked nearly the same. She was eager to begin to rebuild her life that had been rocked to the core by her now ex-husband, Ronald's infidelities. He had been sneaking muggle women into their house for months to help quench his thirst for women he felt superior to. The main problem with their marriage was Hermione's success. Ron couldn't take the jealousy.

"Welcome, Miss Granger," the headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, greeted, clasping her hand. "We are delighted to have you here protecting the school."

"It is so great to be back," Hermione replied, smiling. "Thank you so much for this opportunity. It means a lot to me."

"When the ministry informed me you would be up for the job, I was completely delighted, taken aback I will admit, but utterly delighted. Hogwarts will be in great hands, indeed. In fact, since the announcement of your new assignment in the Daily Prophet, many of the parents of children in this school have contacted me, all of them expressing confidence in you. They feel completely safe sending their students here. I must say I completely agree. Not only were you superb at Defense Against the Dark Arts, but you were a model student in all your other classes. The students will greatly benefit from your presence in this school."

"Thank you so much," Hermione said. "I will try my best."

Hermione's suite was comfortably situated right above the dungeons. It was bright and spacious, reminding her somewhat of the Gryffindor common room. Memories came flooding back to her, both good and bad. Although she had taken the post at Hogwarts to escape from the fiasco she called her life, she could not deny that it reminded her very much of Ron, since it was where everything began. Looking back in retrospect, she realized that his issues of jealousy had been present the entire time, but she had grown so accustomed to them that she never though they would be an actual issue.

To Hermione, Hogwarts was going to be a place where she could forget about love and all the dangers it carried. She could focus solely on serving others, which was one of the major reasons she became an auror, to protect the wizarding world. In addition to her protective duties, she had also consented to be the substitute professor. Since she excelled in all classes, except divination, she would be the perfect candidate for the job. Because of this, she would be referred to as Professor Granger by the students, title which she knew she would be able to comfortably embrace. Looking around her suite, she felt a sense of warmth and comfort, something she had not experienced for many months, perhaps years. She knew she was in the right place. She was exactly where she needed to be.

That night, the staff gathered for a delicious dinner in the Great Hall. Instead of using the staff table at the front of the hall, a long table was moved into the middle of the hall for them.

"I have a few opening statements and welcomes!" Professor McGonagall announced, beaming at the staff. Hermione had never seen her smile that brightly in all her years as a student. "Welcome to another great year at Hogwarts! This year, I am exceptionally excited about our staffing arrangements. We have a few new additions this year. I am very excited to introduce Professor Neville Longbottom, who will be covering the post of Herbology since Professor Sprout has chosen to retire." Neville beamed at the rest of the table, turning red. "Also, this year we will only have one auror stationed at the school. The ministry believes that since the current threat is incredibly low, we will only need one auror here this year. They gave us the best, Hermione Granger", Professor McGonagall beamed at Hermione, affectionately. "Hermione will also be the substitute professor." Everyone nodded in Hermione's affection, obviously in unanimous approval of the new addition. "Finally, our other new addition will be to the Potions Post. Professor Slughorn really has decided it is time for him to retire. I am excited to inform you that his post will be taken by none other than Draco Malfoy, a man who was regarded as a potions genius while he was at Hogwarts."

Hermione gasped. She had never even put a thought to the other teachers. She had assumed they would all be the same as when she was at school. _A stupid thought, _she thought to herself. Everyone is aging and must retire sometime.

Hermione looked at Malfoy. He was much more handsome than she remembered. Then again, he had always been handsome. Hermione's loathing of him during the school years had clouded her mind. Now, years later, she could appreciate his smooth skin and sleek blonde hair. In fact, she considered him…breathtaking.

Hermione blushed in spite of herself. _He is a Slytherin. He is the enemy. _However, her mind was split. _He is not an enemy. I am no longer a schoolgirl who will let herself judge based on the words and decisions of a hat. If he was a horrible person, he would not be allowed to teach at Hogwarts. _

"…will be the highest it has been in twelve years here at Hogwarts. We have had to add some beds to dormitories here and there to accommodate the increasing student population, something we find very exciting."

_Pay attention, Hermione, _she scolded herself. _This is important._

"The Ordinary Wizarding Levels and Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests will be a week later than normal, this year, and term will end a whole week later. By popular demand, it has been decided that winter break will be a week longer than normal so students can spend more time with their families.

Now, with all that said, I will not keep you from your dinner any longer. As they say in France, Bon Appetit!"

Professor McGonagall sat down with her staff as ornate dishes began to appear on the table instantaneously. Turkey, roast beef, pork…anything one could imagine including a myriad of side dishes such as mashed potatoes, lettuce salad, sautéed rice…anything one's heart may desire. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She never realized that the food for staff feasts could be THIS superb. She became even more excited to begin her post. She finally felt like good things were going to happen.

She was seated next to Professor Flitwick, who was in great spirits and very excited to see you. "Oh I remember when you scored a 113 on one of my Charms tests!" the little old man squealed. "You must come help me teach some of my classes! The students would love some younger expertise!"

"Of course!" Hermione smiled, lovely feelings for her professor all flooding back to her.

Meanwhile, across the table, Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom, two unlikely people, were deep in conversation.

"I traveled to Africa, studying their plants," Neville informed Malfoy conversationally. "They have a lot of interesting beliefs and practices that we could learn from. Some are utterly gross and unnecessary, but others are genius. Of course, they worship a lot of funny stuff there so you cannot blindly believe everything they say. Any theories of theirs need serious investigation before use. What have you done since leaving the school?"

"Well," said Malfoy. "I spent time as an apprentice for Sir Andro Bastillo in Spain. He is supposed to be one of the greatest Alchemists of all time. I helped him invent the Praesidium potion which is meant to act as a shield on the skin. It protects against everything but the unforgivable curses. We tried to include the unforgivable curses, but the concoction needed for that would be poisonous to the drinker."

"That would counteract the potion's job in the first place," Neville laughed, "but I understand why something like that would be impossible to accomplish. That would almost be like making one indestructible…Have you spoken to Hermione at all? I'm dying to catch up with her."

Malfoy looked her way from across the table. She did not notice him. He noticed that she was very beautiful. Although she was arrogant as her knew her, he could not help but feel sorry for her. Everyone knew about her and Ronald Weasley's highly publicized divorce. The different stories circulating were all different. The long-standing story, however, was that she could not deal with a husband that was only average. She wanted somebody on the level of herself, which frankly, with her high IQ and cleverness would be very hard to find. The Daily Prophet had painted her as a heartless bitch. However, from what he saw, she was smiling and friendly to all the others around her who seemed very interested in what she was talking about. He would just have to wait and see if all those nasty rumors about her were true or not.

It was after dinner. Hermione was walking down to her suite. She was full of delicious food and very tired after a long day of traveling and getting situated. As she approached her suite, she realized that the portrait of Sir Cadogan had been moved down into her corridor.

"I'm ready for the next battle!" he called out to her. "I'll draw my sword from its sheath and stick it into those scurvy-curs guts!" Sir Cadogan enthusiastically drew his sword out from its sheath. Apparently it was way too heavy for him as he immediately stumbled backwards, falling hard on his read end.

"He's still the same as always," someone drawled from behind her.

Hermione jumped in surprise, whirled around, and yanked her wand into combat position in the blink of an eye.

"Watch it there, Granger," said Malfoy, eyeing the wand. "I'm not trying to attack you. I was just walking down to my quarters in the dungeons."

"Hello, Malfoy," she replied curtly, not lowering her wand.

"Oh, come on, Granger, lower your wand," Malfoy laughed. She slowly brought it down, as if afraid he would hex her the second she was relaxed. He smirked. "I see you are ready for battle. How have you been?"

"Fine," she replied. "Sorry. I'm just really tired."

"Me too," he agreed. "It's been a long day. So…auror, huh? I thought you didn't want to be one?

"Originally, I didn't, but after the war, I saw my way, I guess."

"Understandable." Draco nodded. "I did too."

"On the good side, now?" Hermione joked.

"Ssh, don't tell anyone."

Hermione laughed. She couldn't believe Draco Malfoy was making a joke to her instead of about her. Apparently he had grown up a lot in the past few years.

Hermione yawned. "Sorry, but I think it is time for bed. I am exhausted, and I have to be up early tomorrow to review the protective charms around the school with McGonagall. Apparently, it is an exhausting task."

"I bet," said Malfoy. "This place is heavily guarded. Well…good night then."

"Good night, Malfoy."

They parted their ways, Hermione, somewhat baffled. Draco Malfoy was acting nice. What was happening to her life?

_There is the first chapter. I gave you a little Dramione teaser. But hey, they aren't even on a first name basis yet. They have A LONG WAY TO GO!! Reviews PLEASE!!!! I'll write faster!!_

_XOXO,_

_CHRISTINE_


	3. Hogwarts's Heartless Banshee

_Thank you very much to my four reviewers! I particularly loved your comments on the hallway scene being well-written. I would love for my readers to give me feedback on the well-written parts and the parts I may have written a little too quickly. I do not have a beta, and I was rushing to get the chapter out yesterday so I did not proof-read which was a stupid mistake. Generally, I am very meticulous about spelling and grammar. I apologize for any mistakes yesterday. My fingers fly across the keyboard when I am writing these stories. If spell-check doesn't catch them, then sometimes I don't if I don't have time to look. _

_PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!! I write faster because I know the story is well-received. _

_Happy Easter!!_

* * *

Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no

* * *

Hogwart's Heartless Banshee

"Although the security threat is low, currently, Hogwarts still will have the same protective enchantments protecting it," Minerva McGonagall informed Hermione the next day. "Danger includes much more than just people. We keep out unwanted spirits, curses, and a myriad of other nasty things. Therefore, it is imperative that you are familiar with these enchantments."

"Of course, I agree," Hermione replied. She had just reset the protective enchantments for the new year. Nobody would be able to apparate into the school or set curses and plagues on it among other things. Since Hermione knew every secret passageway from her time at Hogwarts, regrettably, they would have to be patrolled too. Unfortunately for the students, there would be no more sneaking into the Honeydukes cellar to stock up on party food. In addition, Harry had sent Hermione the Marauder's Map which would be useful in ensuring that no unwanted people were within the school. Yes, Hermione was well-prepared to keep the students of Hogwarts safe, much to the delight of Professor McGonagall.

* * *

Draco had always enjoyed having class in the dungeons since they were never as sweltering as the rest of the school, but now, he found he craved the sunlight. The dungeons were always dark. No wonder Snape had been a moody man in his day. The eerie gloom in the dungeons was enough to depress the happiest person. Draco sighed. Maybe he would be able to ask Professor McGonagall to allow him to move the classes up into an unused classroom on the ground level. After all, they had originally been upstairs before Professor Snape held the position as Potions Master.

Draco was still in contact with his old mentor, Sir Andros Bastillo quite regularly. Andros had been incredibly taken with Draco's aptitude and abilities. In fact, by the end, he began to believe Draco's abilities matched his own, something he found both exciting and terrifying. Sir Andros was ambitious, and he was not sure that Malfoy would support all his experiments, judging by his past. Andros had wanted him to be his partner, but in the end, Malfoy had decided to take a few years to be the Potions Master. He wanted to be out from Andro's influence for a while before choosing whether or not he wanted to enter into such a partnership.

Malfoy's preparation was interrupted by a knock on the dungeon door. "Enter," he said commandingly. He felt powerful in his new position, something he knew he would be able to grow used to.

Hermione Granger opened the door and slipped inside. She had decided to forego her professional robes and opted to wear jeans instead since term had not started. "Professor McGonagall sent me to double check whether you needed any more supplies for either the public cupboard or your private stores."

"I hadn't thought of that yet," Malfoy answered. "I'm positive the public stores are fine, but I haven't looked in my private ones yet. Can you hold on a minute?"

Hermione nodded, dropping herself onto one of the empty tables to sit. Malfoy strolled back into his office. "Running around like McGonagall's pet I see," he called back to her.

"No, being helpful," Hermione replied firmly, clearly offended by his statement.

Malfoy frowned. He had only been kidding. "I need more boomslang skin," he told her. "And a few more unicorn horns wouldn't hurt either. Unicorn horns are my favorite ingredient to use in potions. Among other things, they help strengthen the effect."

"Of course, you know unicorn horns are incredibly rare and expensive?" Hermione pointed out.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Figures. You would opt for the priciest thing, Malfoy," Hermione said, somewhat scathingly.

Now, it was his turn to be offended. "You judge me before you know me, Granger. My interest in them is purely academic."

"Judge you before I know you?" she scoffed. "Draco Malfoy, I went to school with you for seven years and fought in a war against you for one. I know you quite well. For one thing, you are crawling in money. The fifty galleons for one unicorn horn probably seems like a measly knut to you. Secondly, you are incredibly biased against muggleborns. Mudbloods, you call them. And also, you have a fascination with the Dark Arts. You are rather like Professor Snape was, an ex-death eater, but Snape was an honourable man, a quality I am yet to see come from you."

Malfoy sniggered. Hermione looked positively enraged. "Wow, Granger, you sure did know me back then, but I am a changed man. I have been humbled by what I have seen in the world. You saw how Severus Snape changed. Who says I haven't become a man just like him?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The world isn't full of Severus Snapes. He was one in a million." With that she turned on her heels, and strode away swiftly, stopping as she opened the door. "I'll be sure to inform Minerva that you need more boomslang skin and unicorn horns."

She exited the room, leaving Malfoy to question himself.

* * *

"Are you excited for your first day of term?" Harry asked.

The day before term began, Harry apparated into Hogsmeade to meet Hermione for a drink at the Three Broomsticks.

"Oh yes," Hermione replied. "I am so excited to finally see Hogwarts through the eyes of a teacher. I have learnt so much about the secrets and protective enchantments of the school already, and I am eager to learn more."

Harry laughed. "Even as a teacher, you are still reading. Let me guess, have you reread _Hogwarts, A History _three times since you arrived last week?"

"Only once," Hermione answered jovially. "And now, I understand even more of it. The enchantment preventing people from apparating in and out is so extensive, you'd think the person who came up with it was incredibly paranoid."

"Yeah, well it's meant to keep people like Voldemort out. It has to be."

"How has work been?" Hermione questioned, changing the subject. She knew Harry would get bored of the subject quickly. Not to mention, she was very curious about everything that had happened.

"It has been pretty quiet, lately," Harry shrugged. "Not too many large assignments. It is a bit annoying, actually. They send aurors after petty criminals who don't really deserve the time of day to give us something to do. I guess we should be thankful, though, that we aren't stuck trying to capture someone who is murdering people left and right. In fact, many of the aurors have been reassigned to work in other departments temporarily. The only aurors operating on tasks right now are me, Luna, Dawlish, Ginny, and…"

Harry hesitated.

"Ron," Hermione finished for him, looking down at the table in embarrassment. Quietly, she asked, "how has he been?"

"Well…er…he's…um…missing…" Harry sputtered.

"He doesn't miss me," Hermione cut him off. "We both know that. There's no need to pretend."

"It's not that he doesn't miss you," Harry quickly tried to explain. "He just doesn't show emotion well. You know Ron. When something's up, he almost seems happier trying to compensate for how upset he is. I'm his best friend, Hermione. I know how he truly feels even if he doesn't care to admit it."

"If he cared about our marriage, Harry…" Hermione began.

"He wouldn't be sleeping around," Harry cut her off. "I know, Hermione, but Ron has always been the jealous sort."

"That's no excuse."

"You misunderstand me. I do not think it is an excuse. It is just the reason he did it."

"Look, Harry, I get it," Hermione sighed. "You don't want to take sides on the issue. I understand. He is your best friend, after all."

"You are my other best friend, Hermione," Harry said, looking at her caringly. "It kills me to have my two best friends not talking to each other. Honestly, it does. Hopefully, some day, things will change once Ron grows up a little."

"He cheated on me, Harry. This isn't school. This is life, and there is no way I can ever forgive him for it."

"I know, Hermione," Harry nodded in agreement. "I think he's a stupid prat if it makes you feel better."

Hermione laughed.

"Excuse me, miss," said a lady behind Hermione, tapping her on the shoulder. "Are you Hermione Granger, the heartless banshee of the year?"

"The what…?" Hermione asked questioningly.

"'Heartless Banshee of the Year', the title awarded by the Daily Prophet," the woman answered pointing to her newspaper as if Hermione was an idiot. "You are Hermione Granger aren't you?"

"Ye…"

"No," Harry said firmly, cutting her off. "She's not. She gets that a lot though. This is Wendel Smithers."

"You're Harry Potter!" the woman squealed noticing him for the first time. "But aren't you close friends with Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, but this is not her," he persistently stated.

"Oh…well then," said the woman. "I'd best be going."

"Please, Miss, are you done with your newspaper?" Hermione asked her sweetly.

"Take it," she replied, shoving it at her. "I still think you look awfully a lot like Hermione Granger, but whatever." She left the two alone after that.

Hermione glanced at the paper, while Harry uneasily watched her face fall even more.

After some time of silence, she slammed the paper down.

"I have to go, Harry, I'm sorry," she told him, trying to hold back tears.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine," she squeaked, choked up. "I'll see you later." She turned around and fled the pub at lightning speed.

Harry grasped the newspaper to see what the problem was. However, he need not look far. It was right there on the front page that he saw the article:

_Hermione Granger, The Heartless Banshee of the Year_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Everyone knows the high-profile story surrounding Miss Granger and Ronald Weasley, two aurors for the Ministry of Magic. They married a fairy-tale wedding four years ago and divorced last year. Although nobody is sure who sparked the divorce, all we know is that Hermione Granger was the first to file. _

"_Hermione has always been a real piece of work," former classmate Pansy Parkinson said in an exclusive interview. "She is very smart, and she will not settle for a husband of lesser abilities. Well, what Ron has going for him is pure looks. In fact, he has always been kind of a dunce at the actual magic itself."_

_Other sources, who shall remain nameless, whole-heartedly agree with Parkinson's statements. In fact, I have had many encounters with Granger and have found her to be a nasty girl. Clearly brains aren't everything. She, currently is escaping from the real world by hiding in a whole at Hogwarts school as their auror, something parents should fear. _

"_Hermione is the type that will try to encourage her pompous attitude in the students she encounters," Millicent Bulstrode, another former student informed me. "I would never allow my student to be taught by that little temptress."_

_Hermione Granger is also remembered for having captivated both Harry Potter and Viktor Krum, two internationally famous wizards, whilst at Hogwarts. Her track record is against her, which brings us to this new award she has received…_

Harry did not think he could stomach any more. Mimicking Hermione's slamming of the paper, he stood up abruptly and crushed a galleon and a few sickles onto the table, then turned to leave, tossing the paper in the nearest trash bin.

* * *

_There you have it: chapter 3. Please review. Also, if you may have noticed, there were no lines separating scenes in chapter 2. I put them in, yest somehow they went away when I published the chapter. Could someone please tell me how to put in those nice lines that are present after publishing?? Thanks so much!_

_Review!_

_XOXO, _

_CHRISTINE_


	4. The Parkinson Strikes Again

_Hello again, all! Thanks to the reviews from last chapter. Keep them coming, please! Like I said, the more reviews, the more I am driven to write. In a few reviews, people said I should go into more detail about how Malfoy has changed. That is a big part of the story, and you will find out more later. I cannot divulge everything at once now can I? The song I have used so far is "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson. I am done with that song…for now. It may come back later. Who knows! Here comes the next chapter. Reviews please. Enjoy!_

* * *

All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted

Was a simple way to get over you

All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted

Was an in-between to escape this desperate scene

Where every lie reveals the truth

* * *

The Parkinson Strikes Again

Malfoy had seen the incriminating article, but he hadn't seen her. In fact, he hadn't seen her since two days before term started. Now, the staff was gathered in the Great Hall awaiting the arrival of the students, and Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

Malfoy couldn't explain it, but he felt sorry for her. Sure, she had been pretty nasty to him the other day, but he did deserve it somewhat. He had been downright cruel to Hermione during their years as students.

"Did you see the article about Hermione?" Neville asked Malfoy. They were sitting next to each other, another unlikely occurrence between the two. "It was just awful."

"I saw it," Malfoy replied. "I don't understand why their divorce is such big news. Couples divorce all the time."

"Yeah, but not celebrities like Hermione and Ron. After all, they played a key role in the defeat of You-Know-Who."

Malfoy grunted. "I think it's just personal business, that's all." Frankly, he hated celebrity gossip. "They don't even know the exact reason for the divorce. It's all speculation."

"Yeah," Neville replied, "but I know Hermione, and she is the exact opposite of heartless. She was the nicest person to me while we went here. She helped me with potions, which I was absolutely abysmal at. Nobody else would."

Draco didn't reply. Sure, she had been nice to Neville, but the Prophet's article had seemed pretty accurate in his opinion. He always considered her self-righteous, and apparently now the rest of the world did too. Maybe he really hadn't been all that bad towards her during the school years. He probably helped her remember her place.

The doors opened, and students began flooding in. Malfoy remembered those days, where school seemed to be the only important thing in the world. He cared more about Quidditch and Slytherin house points than what lied ahead, until 6th year of course when he began working for Voldemort. For a minute, Malfoy yearned to return to the table. Life was so innocent back then, so free.

He didn't realize that the door to the side of the staff table had opened, admitting a person until she accidentally bumped into the back of his chair. Not apologizing, she breezed past, sitting down two spots to the left of Professor McGonagall.

Hermione Granger was well groomed in robes of black with gold trimming. Her hair was in perfect spiral curls loosely pulled back to keep it out of her face. She had a radiant smile plastered on, exuding confidence and grace. To Malfoy, she looked larger than life, like a goddess, a thought that disconcerted him greatly. For reasons he could not annunciate, he wanted to get to the bottom of Hermione's love story. In fact, he was acting like a gossip-obsessed witch, something that made him want to be sick.

Hermione wasted no time in chatting animatedly with the other staff members. Although she was deeply distraught by the Daily Prophet's latest bullet, she vowed to pull a Ron and look even happier. That inspired her to spruce up her looks and try to convince others that the filthy press couldn't bring her down.

To her dismay, however, as students saw her sitting up at the staff table, they all pointed and made a scene. She was nothing short of a celebrity, now: the next Harry Potter. As Hermione realized that, she felt a twinge of sympathy for Harry. Through thick and thin, he had to deal with plenty unwanted attention whilst at Hogwarts.

* * *

The first day of classes were better than expected. Sure, students still gawked at her as she passed, and she even had to tell some off for following her a few times. However, she handled all this with kindness and warmth. The students had been hoping to see first-hand her arrogance that the Daily Prophet reported. It shocked her how quickly they lost interest in her, but then again, these are students, and they really do not have a good understanding of what is really important in life, yet.

* * *

On the second day of classes, Hermione took on her first assignment. Professor McGonagall had a meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, during the last half of the last period. Hermione graciously offered to take over for her, so that the students would not have to be left alone. They were sixth year NEWTS assigned to practice transfiguring goblets into ravens. All was going well until a Slytherin girl raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss…?" Hermione called on her, hinting for her name.

"Parkinson," the girl replied, smirking. Hermione's stomach lurched, horribly. "I was wondering if what the Daily Prophet reports about you is true."

"Are you related to Pansy Parkinson by chance?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"She is my cousin."

"Ah, I see. Well, I am afraid that is personal business, Miss Parkinson, and as your teacher, I cannot condone the asking of such questions."

"Last time I checked, you weren't a teacher," Parkinson pointed out. "You're an auror, so you can answer."

"It does not matter whether I am a teacher or an auror. I cannot answer such personal questions. Please turn your attention back to your work."

By this time the room was completely silent. All attention was on Professor Granger and Miss Parkinson.

"Well, you know, this would be a time for you to disprove what the Prophet says," Parkinson snapped. "I for one believe the papers. You seem very full of yourself. Perhaps you think you are far above us, and that we do not deserve to know about your personal life because of this."

"Or perhaps I do not divulge my love life to you because it is personal business," Hermione retorted irritably. "The same way I would not expect you to inform me of your private life."

"You do have a nasty temper," Parkinson attempted to argue. "I can see why your marriage failed."

"How dare you!" Hermione gasped. "Twenty points from Slytherin and detention Miss Parkinson! That is a break for what you deserve. Another word out of you and you will be in much more trouble."

"Go on," she provoked. "I can go and spread it to the papers how nasty you are to students, _Professor_."

Hermione pointed her wand ferociously at her desk. A piece of parchment quickly zoomed onto Parkinson's desk, folding and sealing itself during flight.

"Take that to Professor Malfoy immediately," she commanded Parkinson. "A student should never be allowed to disrespect a teacher in such a way." Parkinson stayed seated challengingly. "Go now or you will be set up with an appointment with our Headmistress!"

Deciding not to test Professor Granger any further, Miss Parkinson got up and left. "It's not like Draco Malfoy is going to do anything to me!" she exclaimed over her shoulder as she swept out of the room.

* * *

"Enter," commanded Draco Malfoy in response to the knock on his office door. "Ah, Miss Parkinson, what can I do for you?"

"I was sent here by the mud…I mean…Professor Granger," Parkinson replied as she handed him the letter, her eyes full with dangerous glee.

Malfoy frowned. She had not hidden her slip-up well enough to fool him. He opened up and scanned the letter. His frown becoming more pronounced with every line.

"It says here that you provoked _Professor Granger_," he said, emphasizing her name, "about her current marital situation and her personal life. Is this true?"

"Yep!" Parkinson admitted, obviously expecting some kind of reward.

Professor Malfoy looked at her funny for a second. "Miss Parkinson, you seem to be very proud of this behavior."

"I am!" Her smile was absolutely wicked now. "Don't you agree? I mean she is mudblood scum! She's nowhere near as good as she believes she is."

Silence filled the room. Parkinson's face began to fall as she realized that Malfoy obviously did not find the situation remotely amusing.

"Ten points from Slytherin for the use of the word Mudblood," he snapped. "Times have changed, Miss Parkinson. You believe that your blood status makes you better than others? Well that is a load of nonsense. Professor Granger is much more experienced than you, and there are many valuable things you can learn from her. If old blood prejudices are going to cloud your judgment, then you will not make it far at all in the wizarding world. Behavior like this towards a teacher is absolutely not tolerated. In fact, I would not be surprised if Professor McGonagall hears about this. As your head of house, I have the power to override Professor Granger's punishment." Parkinson became very excited upon hearing this. "However, I have no intention of it. In fact, I am adding to it. After you serve your detention with Professor Granger, you will serve five more with me. Not only is this unacceptable behavior, but that attitude is a disgrace to the rest of the Slytherin house. Any more stunts like that, and you can consider yourself expelled. Understand?"

Shell-shocked, Parkinson nodded feebly.

"Good. You are dismissed."

Parkinson quickly shuffled out of the office, not daring to look behind her. She had not expected that sort of reaction out of Professor Malfoy, the rich pureblood. Her cousin would not be happy about this.

Meanwhile, Professor Malfoy had to work hard to control his anger at his desk. An animal inside him had erupted into angry roars, and he had no idea why. Sure, her behavior was abominable, and she deserved every second in detention, but he felt an inexplicable protectiveness for Hermione. More than ever, he really wanted to know her story. The way she had left the serious punishing to him instead of taking the liberty to do it herself suggested there may be more to the story. And Malfoy never yearned to know a story so much.

* * *

_There it is! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! It will be harder for me to update during the week. That is why I pushed to get four chapters out this weekend. I will update as much as I can!_

_HP Trivia: What came first: the flame or the phoenix?_

_Answer in a review! :)_

_XOXO,_

_CHRISTINE_


	5. More Mudbloods and Murmurs

_Hi all again! I didn't think I would be able to update today, but look at this! I can! Nobody could answer the HP trivia question yesterday. It is from Deathly Hallows and it is the riddle for Harry and Luna to gain entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. The answer is "a circle has no beginning". _

_Thanks so much to Personofnoconcern3000 who has reviewed ALL my chapters! Thank you so much! It's great to know people like the story enough to keep up with it! _

_Keep up with the reviews everyone!_

_XOXO,_

_CHRISTINE_

* * *

Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

* * *

More Mudbloods and Murmurs

That evening, Hermione was relaxing in the staff room grading papers. As much as she loved her new suite, she did not want to give others the idea that she was hiding from everyone. After all, she had stayed hidden for the rest of the day since the incident in the Three Broomsticks. She had refused to show her face at the "final-evening-before-the-students-arrive" dinner, an absence that had not gone unnoticed by the rest of the staff.

The staff door opened admitting an exhausted Professor Neville Longbottom. His robes were spotted with dirt and grime from his classes earlier in the day. He was still sweating. Hermione stared.

"New mandrakes," he explained, noticing Hermione's surveying of him. "I've spent the last two hours preparing them for my second years. This group is particularly tricky."

"I can see that," Hermione replied. "If you need an extra hand, let me know. I'm just grading these second-year review quizzes for Minerva. Term started yesterday, and she is already swamped with work."

"Well she is the Headmistress. Speaking of her work, I heard you took her sixth year class today and had a run in Pansy Parkinson's cousin. I'm sure she is just as delightful as Pansy Parkinson herself?"

Hermione laughed. "She's even more charming, if that's possible."

Neville grimaced. "Great. Are you okay?"

"Of course I am," Hermione answered smiling. "She's only a student. I have authority over her."

"Yes, but what she said was incredibly nasty. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Thanks, Neville, but there is nothing to talk about," Hermione shrugged him off. "Really, I sent her to Malfoy, so he could deal with her. I wanted to keep working with the class, and she was really an unnecessary nuisance. I just wanted her to learn that behavior like that is not tolerated at Hogwarts, that's all, though Malfoy probably went really easy on her since he is very prejudiced towards Slytherin."

"Well someone gave her a weeks worth of detentions and took 30 points from Slytherin," Neville informed her. "Was that you or Malfoy?"

Hermione gaped. She was absolutely shocked. "I gave her one detention and took twenty points. I can't believe Malfoy increased it to a week. I wonder if she has to serve them all with me. I don't want to be bothered by her for that long."

"I'd assume Malfoy takes them," Neville replied. "Technically, he assigned them…speak of the devil himself, Draco!" Malfoy had just entered the staff room. He, too, looked absolutely exhausted. "Hermione and I were just talking about Peri Parkinson."

Malfoy grunted in response, dropping himself onto a couch near them. "What about her?"

"Did you really give her all those detentions and take all those points from Slytherin?" Hermione questioned him eagerly.

"I added five more detentions for her to serve with me, and I took ten points for her use of the word mudblood," Malfoy answered shrugging. "No big deal."

Hermione's face flushed. She had a pretty good idea who Peri had been calling mudblood. "But you always used the word mudblood…"

"Times have changed, Granger," Malfoy snapped. "And so have I as I told you. Blood status means absolutely nothing anymore, and I am long past over it. Once I got out from under the constant influence of my parents, I began to form my own opinions of the world. When I was younger, I merely adopted the prejudices that have been in my family for generations. Now, I think for myself."

"Nice to hear," Neville replied, beaming at Malfoy. The two had casually chatted a lot since arriving at Hogwarts.

Hermione, however, was not as thoroughly convinced.

"Voldemort is gone," she said, "of course your opinions would have changed. You wouldn't want to end up in Azkaban. You could have just adopted the beliefs of the reigning Ministry to save yourself."

"I don't believe the current ministry is interested in potions," Malfoy drawled. "In fact, they are more interested in rounding up anyone who could be a threat to the wizrding world's current state of peace. After all, the current officials are aurors. If I wanted to conform to the ministry, I would have become not an auror, not a nerd with a chemistry set."

Neville snorted in humor. Hermione, on the other hand, grew offended. Straightening up in anger she spat, "Are you saying I conform to society's standards?"

"Not at all, not at all," Malfoy assured her genuinely. "I am just trying to disprove your accusations."

Hermione relaxed back into her chair. "Sorry," she apologized, "I just cannot take anyone else insulting me right now." She gasped at what she had said. So much for her façade.

"Hermione, we do not believe anything the stupid prophet or that Skeeter cow says," Neville said, patting her on the back. "Right, Draco?"

"Er…right," Malfoy tried to assure her, but she frowned at him. She sensed doubt.

"It's okay if you agree with Pansy," Hermione addressed Malfoy. "I would expect you to since you two were such great friends at Hogwarts. I'm not that offended, honestly."

"I couldn't stand her," Malfoy spat, not at Hermione, but at the subject in general. "She was an annoying little twit."

"Didn't you two date?" Neville asked curiously.

"According to her, but I never consented to anything of the sort. She knew I couldn't stand her, but she would never leave me alone."

"I could have sworn that you were a huge couple in sixth year," Hermione said.

"I was a little occupied with something else my sixth year," Draco reminded her, "As you very well know. I had no time for fooling around with girls."

"You mean Draco Malfoy the ladies man was not really a ladies man!" Neville jested.

"Not as much as people suspected," Malfoy shrugged. "I got around, but I wasn't getting real busy. I believe Professor Granger got BUSY, though. I believe you entranced both Harry Potter and Viktor Krum...not to mention someone else…"

"Who we will not bring up," Neville cut him off abruptly, "but yes, Harry Potter and Viktor Krum."

"Harry and I never had a thing. That was just a stupid Rita Skeeter article, and Viktor Krum and I were a short couple. Nothing came out of it."

"We were just teasing about Harry," Neville told her. "We both know there never was a thing."

Nobody broached the subject of Ron again.

"Well, I'm going to go clean myself up," Neville announced, lifting his tired body off the chair. "I'll see you two later." He left the two alone in the room.

"So how have you been, Hermione?" Malfoy asked awkwardly, very aware that they were alone. "I didn't see you yesterday at the dinner."

"Oh…um…I had some business to attend to," she told him. "I met Harry in Hogsmeade, if you must know…and…we had dinner. Ginny was out on an assignment, and I hadn't seen Harry in a while. It was the only time he could get out of work."

"I see," Malfoy replied. "How is he?"

"He's good. He and Ginny have been happily married three years now. They are perfect for each other."

"I read about them in the Daily Prophet," Malfoy said. "How is Weasley?"

He could see Hermione tense up. He mentally kicked himself for bringing Ron up. It just slipped out. His curiosity was running his mouth.

"He's okay I guess," Hermione answered trying to recover. He could see her trying to feign indifference, but he could tell it still made her uncomfortable. "He's working back in the office at the Ministry."

"Was it awkward?" Malfoy couldn't keep himself from saying. Hermione stared at him. "Forgive me. That was tactless."

_Tactless_, she thought to herself, _the word we always used to characterize Ron. _

"D-don't worry about it," she replied. "I'm over him." She began to regain her composure. "In fact, I'm happy we aren't married. We were wrong for each other. I just wish I would have seen that before we made the commitment. It would have been less stressful." She plastered a look of indifference on her face, something only an idiot wouldn't see through.

"I'm going to go give these papers back to Minerva," she suddenly declared. "I'll see you later, Malfoy."

"Call me Draco. We're colleagues now. We should be on a first name basis."

"Okay…bye Draco."

"Bye, Hermione."

Hermione turned to leave, smiling to herself. She liked hearing Draco use her name. She couldn't explain it, but it made her feel a lot better.

Meanwhile, Draco's brain was nothing short of at war with itself. _You shouldn't have asked about that! Can't you see she didn't like it?!_

_At least I have figured something out, though. She isn't over Ron, meaning there is more to the story than what everyone believes. Something big must have ruined the marriage of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley._

Draco couldn't help it. He was desperate to know what that something was.

* * *

_This chapter is a little shorter, but it is all one scene. I hope you enjoyed it. Once again, please please please review!!_

_XOXO, _

_CHRISTINE_


	6. The Truth At Last?

_Hey again, all! I'm on a writing streak, and I love it! I honestly look forward all day while I'm enduring my senior year of high school to writing another chapter! I hurry home, do my homework, and get writing. It's actually a really good hobby! Thanks again to personofnoconcern3000! I love the song lyrics even if you guys don't. As you can see, I am currently on a Kelly Clarkson and Carried Underwood kick! I am actually going to be a voice performance major at a famous conservatory next year, but I won't say where to protect my actual identity. I like my anonymity. I hope you all realize that Christine Glen Haven is not my real name!_

_Reviews please!_

* * *

If no one will listen

If you decide to speak

If no one's left standing after the bombs explode

If no one wants to look at you

For what you really are

I will be here still

* * *

The Truth At Last?

Ron Weasley had a very long day. He had been out trying to catch some pesky muggle-oriented scientists. They had been using muggles to test out their new inventions, none of which were actually useful. They had been incredibly elusive and very hard to capture. Normally they would not have required auror attention, but assignments were currently so low. The few aurors currently left in their posts needed something to do.

Anyways, Ron had a very long day and was looking forward to returning to his home to finally have some time to relax. He was stopping back in his office one more time just to grab his coat and drop off some papers for the next day. Imagine the shock he got when a particularly nosy bottle blond was sitting at his desk acting as if she owned the place, Quick-Quotes-Quill ready to catch any detail he may give her.

"Oh hell," he mumbled when he saw her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Ronald, you are half of the juiciest news story in the wizarding world," Rita answered. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Well, there's this thing called privacy you see…" Ron began but was distracted by the Quick Quotes Quill.

_Weasley talks to the lovely Rita Skeeter as if she is a five-year-old. He is a less intelligent version of Granger?_

"Now come on," he moaned. "Can't you go ruin someone else's life for once?"

"No, Ronald, I am on your side," Rita assured him. "I can make you look like an angel to the public. Women will absolutely fawn over the wounded boy. They'll all find it cute. If you could just help me out a teensy bit…I could make it happen for you."

Ron pondered for a minute. He really wanted to get back into action and show he was recovering from the divorce quite well. The idea of other witches' interest in him appealed greatly.

"When you say you can help me…?" he began.

"I can write a whole article discussing your kindness and other admirable qualities," she clarified. "Oh yes, women will love you, especially since your auror activities are racking up the galleons."

"What do you want me to do though?"

"I need some particulars about what Granger did during the sour time before the divorce," Skeeter told him eagerly, leaning over the desk, showing indecent cleavage. "Did she run off to another man, perhaps the famous Harry Potter?"

"She didn't run off to Harry Potter!" Ron yelled, outraged. "He is married to my sister!"

"I seemed to have touched a nerve," Rita slyly pointed out, batting her eyelashes in innocence. "Who did she run to?"

"How should I know? I didn't see her for a week and a half."

"Oh, very good!" Rita proclaimed excitedly, clapping ferociously. "We can make so many things out of that! Now, Ron, think hard. What do you think she did in her time away?"

"I don't know, but I think she traveled somewhere," he answered shrugging. "Her parents, maybe?"

"More likely a secret lover," Rita replied, nodding. "Oh yes, this is a classic case of the runaway. What happened to spur her to run away?"

"Er…nothing," Ron lied. "She just left."

Rita had blocked the Quick-Quotes-Quill from his view. All he could see was the green sparkly feather writing furiously. Ron suddenly grew very nervous. That could not be good.

"Um…I'm tired, Ms. Skeeter," he said. "If you don't mind, I'm just going to grab my stuff and leave. See you." He laid his papers on the desk and snatched his coat. "Shall I see you out?"

Rita had a hard time hiding her disappointment. "Very well," she said. "I have a good story to work off of." She rose from his chair, magicking her special quill into her handbag. Gracefully, she followed Ron out of the office, a smirk plastered on her face.

Upon seeing her facial expression, Ron gulped. _This cannot be good._

* * *

Hermione Granger had another long day. Some seventh years had been dueling in the Great Hall. Not only did they do some nice damage to each other, but a bunch of runaway spells had hit spectators. Hermione had a hell of a time sorting it out, since some of the perpetrators had been turned into animals or were speaking different languages. In fact, Felicia Boot, the first year niece of Terry Boot, would possibly have to spend time at St. Mungos. Some seventh year Hufflepuff had been expelled for starting the entire thing. Hermione was beginning to realize the truth: although there was no present horrible danger outside Hogwarts, there was a big danger inside Hogwarts: the students.

She was now lying in her suite, reading, you guessed it, _Hogwarts, a History._ The Daily Prophet was sitting untouched on her sitting room table. After finishing the chapter in the book, she planned on picking it up and reading the possibly skewed version of the day's events. She wondered who Rita Skeeter had victimized today.

As she set the book down upon finishing it, a loud knock sounded on her door. Dragging herself off the couch, she stepped into her slippers and turned to answer the door.

"Hermione, it's important!" a voice called.

Hermione picked up the pace, reaching the door as they began to knock again. She opened it, only to be nearly tackled by Draco Malfoy who was trying to knock again.

"Hello there Mal…Draco," she said, surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen the Prophet?" he snapped.

"What?" she asked curiously. "Um…no, I was just about to read it actually. What's so important about it?" Unfortunately, she already had a feeling.

"There's another article."

"What does it say?" she asked, dreading his answer.

Draco didn't answer. Rather, he handed her his copy of the Prophet. Right on the front page, in large curly letters read:

_Hermione's Secret Lover_

_Yes, dear readers, the heading is true. Ronald Weasley, in an exclusive interview Senior Correspondent, Rita Skeeter, divulged that Hermione randomly left for a week and a half. During that period, she contacted Ronald approximately zero times. _

"_For all I know, she could have been dead," he says, looking utterly devastated at having to recall these terribly haunting memories. "For a while I wondered if something had happened to her. She was such a popular auror! What if she had been kidnapped?"_

_In fact, Ronald Weasley spent days trying to make some sense of where she had gone. Just when he began to fear the worst, the Heartless Banshee returned, informing him that she wanted a divorce._

"_At first, I was so overjoyed to see her!" Ronald said, grabbing a handkerchief to dab his tearful eyes, "But then she dropped the bomb, and I thought my life was ending! Honestly, Hermione seemed like an intelligent kind person, and I was absolutely shocked at her random news!"_

_Overwhelming evidence suggests that Hermione went on holiday with a mystery man. She certainly is known for her romantic endeavors. Reader be reminded once again of her escapades with the famous Harry Potter and International Quidditch player Viktor Krum. Perhaps she was with a famous musician or a prominent healer. One thing is for sure. Hermione went on a secretive holiday, and she definitely was not alone. It is safe to assume that her unidentified lover is of comparable intelligence and ranking as herself. Stay tuned for updates as Rita Skeeter investigates Hermione's secret lover more thoroughly!_

Hermione just stared at the paper. How had she found out that she disappeared? As far as Hermione knew, Ron told everyone she was ill and bedridden.

"I knew he was an asshole, but I didn't know…" she began covering her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that.

"You mean, this is true?" Draco asked, shocked. He was beginning to think Hermione was the victim, not the criminal.

"No, it isn't true!" she retorted hotly. "I did not run away with some random idiot! I was visiting my parents, and I am pretty sure he knew that!"

"Why did you leave without telling him?" Draco questioned her.

"Well, I was mad at him," was all Hermione said.

"You must have been pretty mad."

"I was."

"What did he do?" Draco was leaning towards her in interest. He was hungry for the answer. Unfortunately, he couldn't hide this fact from Hermione.

"Why do you care so much?" she spat, bitterly. "Do you want to sell me out to Skeeter so she can twist my personal life some more like the rest of them?!"

"No, Hermione, I would never do that to…" he began, but she cut him off abruptly.

"Then why won't you just leave me ALONE?!" she screamed, sobbing now. "CAN'T YOU TELL I HAVE HAD ENOUGH?!"

"Hermione…I…I'm…really sorry," was all Draco could get out. "I'm on your side, I promise, and we're co-faculty members! I'd never sell you out!"

"The man whom I loved and almost had a child with did," Hermione spat, before covering her mouth in surprise before saying that.

"Almost had a child with…?" Draco began but stopped at the look on Hermione's face. She clumsily fumbled out of her chair, knocking it over before fleeing to her bedroom. She slammed the door, obviously trying to illustrate to Draco that he was not longer wanted in her suite.

At first, Draco turned to leave, but as he grasped the door to the hall outside open, he thought better of it. He was going to be persistent. He really did want to help her. He shut the door and crossed the room to the closed door she hid behind.

He knocked. "Hermione, please come out."

"GO AWAY!" she screeched wildly.

He could hear her sobbing. "Alohomora," he said, not expecting the charm to work. However, he got lucky and the door opened easily.

Hermione was huddled in the corner in a pile on the floor, lying there pitifully. She didn't even notice him come in.

Draco was perplexed. He had no clue what to do. He could tell she was not going to talk to him anymore tonight, but he couldn't just leave her lying there on the floor. He was supposed to be her friend, after all, and it looked to him as if she really needed her friends at this point in time because she didn't seem to have many.

Deciding it would be a good idea, he leaned down towards her, carefully scooped her up into his arms and headed for her bed. He was very strong, and she was very light, so it was an easy feat. He set her down lightly on her bed and tucked her in. She continued sniffling nonstop, but as he turned to exit the room, he could swear that he heard her weakly say, "thank you".

* * *

"Ronald Weasley, who the hell do you think you are?!" Ginny screeched, nearly breaking his front door as she burst through it.

Ron had been lying on his couch, half asleep, drinking a glass of mulled mead. He had no warning to Ginny's breaking and entering, and it scared him half to death.

Ginny stomped through the house in a rage until she found him. Upon seeing him, she charged at him, throwing punches and pulling his hair.

"OUCH, GINNY! Geroff…geroff! What the hell is the matter with you?!"

"ME?!" she screamed wildly. ME! There's nothing wrong with me, but there is obviously something wrong with you!" She shoved the Daily Prophet under his nose. "Or did your evil twin give this interview?!"

"I never said that! The Skeeter woman lied!"

"Bullshit!" Ginny yelled, smacking him with all her might. She pulled out her wand. "Give me one reason, and I will curse you into oblivion! How dare you feed some nasty thought into Rita Skeeter's head saying that Hermione is a cheating bitch! Last time I checked, that's YOU, Ron! You can't make others look horrible just to save face!"

"I didn't say Hermione was with a man," he replied. "I said she went away. That's all."

"Did you happen to mention that she ran away after she caught you screwing a muggle?!" Ginny roared at him.

"Err…"

"I thought not," she answered, shaking her head in disbelief. "My own brother, a reputation ruining asshole! I always knew you were tactless and a little dim, but you've truly outdone yourself this time, Ron!"

"I didn't mean for it to end up this way! I was just trying to get the mad bat out of my office! I wasn't trying to discredit Hermione in any way. Why don't you believe me?!"

"You lied to Hermione for over a year about your actions!" Ginny painfully reminded him. "Why should I believe anything you say?!"

"I'm your brother!" he tried to reason.

"And she's one of my best friends!" Gunny howled.

"She was my wife. I betrayed her…I know, but I wouldn't kick her while she's down."

"Well, that's good, Ronald, because you are going to make amends for your idiocy."

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"You're going to go public about the relationship," Ginny informed him.

"I can't do that, Ginny! That would be like throwing my reputation and maybe my career into the frying pan! I would have no respect, and it would ruin my life!"

"Hermione's dealing with it, and she deserves none of it! You screwed this up! Now, you're going to fix it! I don't care how you do it, but everyone needs to know that Hermione is not at fault at all! They need to know it was YOU!"

"What if I don't?" he wondered aloud at her.

"I will never speak to you again!"

* * *

_So that's the chapter! Hopefully I can write again soon!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

_XOXO,_

_CHRISTINE_


	7. Hermione's Living Patronus

_Hello, again, all! It is one cold, dreary day in the Chicagoland area, the perfect day to stay in and write another chapter of the story. Last chapter's song was "If No One Will Listen" by Kelly Clarkson! I'm really on and Kelly Clarkson and Carrie Underwood spree right now._

_Read and Review!_

* * *

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?

* * *

Hermione's Living Patronus

One thing was for sure, Draco Malfoy wanted to pummel Ron Weasley. He had hurt Hermione, and now Draco wanted to force him to feel the brutal pain. Draco fully realized he was beginning to care for Hermione more than he ever thought he could. He was protective like a friend, but he found himself wanting more, something that both scared and intrigued him.

He was disgusted by the male students' actions at Hogwarts. Whenever Hermione walked by, they stood up straight, trying to appear sexy and tempting. Hermione, who loathed the attention, would just blush and continue walking quicker like a shy schoolgirl instead of a prominent Hogwarts staff member.

"10 points from Ravenclaw for your untucked and unbuttoned shirt, Rollier," he yelled at a seventh year. "This is a school, not a jungle in the middle of mating season." The student looked infuriated. "Don't give me that look. I know perfectly well what you are doing, and if I see it again, it will be a week's worth of detentions."

"Malfoy seems to have taken a fancy to the Heartless Banshee," he heard Rollier quietly snicker to his friends, thinking Malfoy was out of earshot.

"That's twenty points and a weeks worth of detentions!" Malfoy proclaimed turning around. "Your voice carries, Rollier! I will not be spoken about like that!" Malfoy stormed away in a Snape like fashion. He could see why the man seemed to loathe the students. They were impossible to deal with.

* * *

Ron Weasley understood what Rita meant about girls fawning over the broken guy. All of a sudden at work, witches were almost always crowding around his office to speak with him. He couldn't get any work done, and he was plenty sick of it already. Ginny's shrill words still emblazoned in his head, he had to keep telling himself that what he was doing was right. He needed to protect himself. He couldn't come out to the public. That would be like social and political suicide, and he constantly worked to ascend higher up the chains in the ministry. Politicians sometimes had to get rid of old skeletons in their closet, and now, nobody would question her. After all, she was getting involved in Hogwarts. The bad press wouldn't bother her position, surely.

"Mr. Weasley," called a flowery voice. "You have a visitor!"

"Alright, Padma," he answered to Miss Patil. "Send them in!"

His door slammed open, causing Ron to jump. Normally people weren't so forward, but then he realized who it was.

"Draco Malfoy," he greeted flatly, threatening rudeness in every syllable. "What can I do for you?"

"Explain something to me," he scathingly commanded. "Why do you think it is okay to make Hermione look like some whore to the public?!"

Ron did not know what he was expecting to come out of Malfoy's mouth, but that definitely was the last thing he expected. He gaped in shock, nearly falling out of his chair. He wasn't sure if he had heard correctly. "Wha…"

"Oh come on, you great oaf," he hissed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I…I…I…" Ron had been rendered completely speechless by Malfoy. "Malfoy…I…I am so confused."

"That is obvious," Malfoy sneered. "Must I speak slower for your thick brain? Why…have…you…ruined…Hermione?"

"Since when do you care about Hermione?" Ron asked, disbelievingly. "This has to be some kind of joke. Are you really Draco Malfoy or is this some kind of silly hoax?"

"You dumbass, Hermione and I teach at Hogwarts together," he explained condescendingly. "We're friends, now, but I guess that's a concept that your tiny brain doesn't understand!"

"What exactly do you know Malfoy?" Ron snapped.

"That Hermione didn't cheat on you, for one thing," Malfoy retorted. "I don't know the particulars of your relationship, but I do know that you are lying to the media about her. I also heard that you're trying your spell in politics, which makes perfect sense for the lies you're selling."

"I'm not getting compensation, Malfoy," Ron denied.

"That makes you even more pathetic."

"Malfoy, I didn't say most of those things! All I said was that she went away for a while and Rita Skeeter twisted it from there! I don't want to keep hurting her, but I can't avoid it!"

"Then why don't you stand up and say those things are untrue?" Malfoy sneered at him in wonder.

"I can't. You don't know what it would do to me…to my career!"

"You don't know what this is doing to Hermione's career!" Malfoy pointed out. "Students jeer at her, and the staff members have grown wary around her. She is quickly losing respect because of all these false accusations! You two are no longer married, but good God, you loved her once! How can you just put that aside and willingly ruin her?!"

"It's not willingly!" Ron tried to defend himself.

"In my opinion, it's willingly as long as you don't do anything to try and stop it!" Malfoy retorted. "You aren't a man, Ronald Weasley. You're a coward, and you make me sick!"

"Well, I'm sorry, not everyone can be as perfect as Saint Malfoy!" Ron sneered at him. "Since when have you been such a good-doer?"

"Since when have you been so much like me when I was younger? We obviously have switched roles in life, and now that I see it, I can't believe I was such a slimeball!"

"Wait!" Ron began to laugh uncontrollably. "When I was younger, I was Hermione's lover! Don't tell me! Your 'mudblood' enemy and you have sorted out your differences and are banging now?"

"Of course not," Malfoy snapped, "but we're beginning to sort out our differences. I just hate you!"

Ron continued to laugh uncontrollably as if Malfoy had just told the most hilarious joke he had ever heard. "Good god!"

"Let's cut to the chase, Weaselbee, I have a lot of errands to attend to today," Malfoy growled threateningly. "If any more disgusting comments about her show up in the papers, I will hunt you down and induce so much pain that you will wish you were dead."

"I'm one of the best aurors in the world, Malfoy," Ron laughed, unshaken by Malfoy's threat. "I think I can take you."

"Keep dreaming there Weasel," Malfoy hissed as he whirled around, exiting the office in a furious rampage, slamming the door.

Ron sat there. Hermione, _his Hermione_, and Draco Malfoy together? He could not believe it. He did not want to believe it. Then again, Malfoy had tried to give the impression that it was merely a cordial friendship, but who was he kidding? If they were just casual friends, he would not have traveled all the way to the ministry on a school day.

* * *

"So why were you gone again?" Hermione asked him in the staff room later that night.

"I had to go see my family," he lied. "My mother was getting really antsy, and my dad left town for the day, and she was lonely."

"Why can't you go on a weekend when you don't have classes?" Hermione asked in a conversational, not disapproving tone.

"My father isn't too happy that I'm teaching at Hogwarts," he answered. "He and I had a huge row about it before I came here." The funny part was, Draco spoke the truth. Lucius had been disgusted. "Although he didn't care who won the war at the end, he still has his ways, good old dad. He still regards purebloods as the dominant people."

Hermione began to look offended at that statement.

Draco noticing this, quickly added, "Something I disagree strongly with him on. I've grown to realize that some of the smartest and strongest witches and wizards of the times are muggleborn." He beckoned towards he indicating that she was one of his examples. She blushed.

"Thanks," she mumbled, trying to conceal how flattered she was.

"Hey, do you want to grab a drink at the Three Broomsticks?" he asked suddenly. "I could stand getting out of this place for a little while."

Hermione giggled. "You were gone all day!"

"Yeah, well, traveling back to the Malfoy Manor is not what I'd always call fun," he replied.

"But we'll miss dinner," Hermione pointed out.

"Then we'll grab dinner, too," he shrugged. "All on me. I'm asking you this as a friend hanging out with a friend so we can pretend like we still have normal social lives."

Hermione laughed. "I'll go get my stuff."

* * *

Two Hogwarts teachers out together on a Friday night in Hogsmeade stirred up a little attention. Draco didn't think about that before asking Hermione to go out, but he didn't care. Let Rita Skeeter report that Hermione had been on a date. He was slightly more powerful than that old bat.

Hermione had gone back to her suite and quickly touched up her makeup. She also changed into a nicer set of robes. When she returned to the staff room, Malfoy tried to keep from staring. He had known she was beautiful. That had been obvious from the beginning, but not only was she beautiful, but she was astonishing and, dare he think it, sexy. He all of a sudden was very happy that he could claim her for the night even if they were only going out as "friends".

He was surprised at everything about her. He thought she would order some frou-frou girly drink, but she had a fire whiskey, just like him. In fact, they had plenty of fire whiskies with their dinner. After the first drink, any tension between the two was gone. They had loosened up, and Draco could not remember having more fun on a "platonic" date. They talked about everything. They reminisced about school, learned more about each others childhoods, and even discussed the hunting of the Horcruxes from years ago. The one topic they did not cover, however, was Hermione's marriage and divorce. Malfoy had sneakily tried to broach the topic, but every time, Hermione steered him in the polar opposite direction. It was frustrating, but he had to admit had he been in the same situation, he would be doing just the same. Nobody wants to bring up their past romantic problems, especially while on some form of a date.

At the end of the meal, Draco ordered two bottles of fire whiskey to go. "We can take them back up to school with us," he told Hermione, smiling.

The two set out back to the castle. Darkness had surrounded them now. It was a chilly night, much colder than earlier, and Hermione was shivering. In a moment of chivalry, Draco whipped off his cloak and put it over her shoulders.

"But then you'll be cold," she reasoned.

"Me? I'm fine," he replied, casually placing an arm around her waist protectively. Hermione instinctively leaned into his side. The wind was really picking up. Draco had Hermione in one arm, and their fire whiskey in the next.

It was beginning to rain, cold, sharp droplets. The couple picked up the pace while shivering. Hermione cast an impervious charm, but it didn't keep them from being windswept. By the time they made it back to the castle, they were chilled to the bone.

"Do you want to come back to my suite and warm up for a spell?" Draco asked, holding up the fire whiskey.

"Sure," Hermione replied without a second thought. The two made their ways towards the dungeons, Draco's arm still draped around Hermione.

* * *

_And I'm going to stop it there, of course. It's not a cliff hanger…more of an anticipation hanger. What will happen in Malfoy's suite if anything? I may update again today. I don't know._

_Review if you want more!!_

_XOXO,_

_CHRISTINE_


	8. Intertwined

_Okay, so I'm back and well prepared for the next scene! Hmm…what to put for a song…_

_REVIEW!_

* * *

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful

* * *

"Wow!" Hermione gasped at the sight of Draco's room. To her, his seemed grander and vaster. His ceiling went up higher, and the furniture and furnishings all hinted at gold and grandeur. "Your room is way cooler than mine!"

"The rooms don't look like anything until we arrive," he explained. "They take the appearance of what we personally would desire when we enter for the first time, so if my room is way cooler than yours, it's your fault." He chuckled.

Hermione pondered for a second. She could see what he was trying to say. Her room was flowery and full of soft colors. It reminded her of her childhood home, actually. Draco must have been dreaming of grandeur and power, because he was living like a king.

"So," Draco said, plopping onto the couch, magically making glasses appear out of thin air. He poured a generous amount of gold liquid into both, and handed one to Hermione. "It is sure a lot warmer in here I must say." Hermione giggled. "What?"

"You're really talking about the weather? Draco Malfoy, of all people, I thought you had alluring charm that naturally forced girls to be in love with you."

Draco threw up his hands in innocence. "Hey, I was just making a statement!"

Hermione laughed, mimicking his dropping onto the sofa. He put his arm around her as she began to sip some fire whiskey. She laid her head on his chest. "When you were here at school did you ever think you would come back to teach?"

"Hell, no," he laughed. "I was such a prat. I thought I would end up doing some top secret mission for Voldemort that would help uphold the family name. Now that I look back on that, a project like that would have muddied up the family name."

"A project like when you were out to get Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"I am so happy nobody died while doing that. I honestly wondered for a while if nobody died because I wasn't meant to become a killer. In fact, before he died, Dumbledore said to me, "Draco you are not a killer", and I don't know, I kind of agreed with him. I always made the attempts indirect at first. Both because I thought I could never beat him in a duel and because I was too afraid to watch someone die. I'd rather hear about it. I would have been able to pretend it wasn't me."

"Think of it this way," Hermione added. "If someone died, you wouldn't be here at Hogwarts now teaching other students…with me." Draco thought he knew where she was going. He was overjoyed to find that she was sharing the same feelings.

"I saw him kill people…a lot," Draco went on, "And it scared the living hell out of me, literally. He was an ugly beast, and it truly dawned on me that killing had made him that way, less than human. I want to be a human and experience human emotions, and I began to realize that by desiring that, I was not cut out to be a death eater. Sure, the idea of power was seductive, but the horror of murder began to outweigh it."

"I remember in the manor," she reminisced, shuttering. "You seemed reluctant to give away my identity." Draco wrapped both his arms around her now in a warm embrace.

He whispered in her ear. "I had to do it, you know. It was so painfully obvious that it was you. If we had known each other like we do now, I would have rather died than give you away."

"I've long past forgiven you," Hermione whispered back. She turned her face up to look at him. He was so beautiful, and yet he looked so sad.

He seized his opportunity. Had he not been under the influence of alcohol, he might not have done it, but he kissed her. It was not a hard, passionate kiss, but a soft, sustaining kiss, one that voiced so many unsaid words between the two of them, one that gave him the courage to ask what he had always wanted to know.

"Hermione," he lovingly whispered, staring into her eyes. "What happened?"

Hermione knew what he was asking but looked away in embarrassment. "What do you mean?" she asked, refusing to look at him.

"What happened with you and Ron?" he pushed. Both of them had been drinking lots of fire whiskey.

"Why?" she whispered, tearing up. "Why must I talk about it?"

"Because I feel like you need to," he answered, shifting his body so that he could rub her back. He slid his hand under her sweater to caress her entire back. She shivered at his touch. "I am here for you, and I think that you keep way too much bottled up inside you. What is the harm in letting someone else help you through it? Do you not trust me?"

"It's not about trust," she answered, still in hushed tones. "It's…I…well…I'm embarrassed about it, frankly. It makes me feel horrible."

"It can't be too horrible," he reasoned with her. "You're Hermione Granger. You're a very good person."

"It's not me," she moaned, "It was him."

"What do you mean, 'it was him'?" His voice was quickly restoring its volume.

"Heshetedne," she mumbled inaudibly.

"Sorry?"

Hermione took a deep breath, trying her hardest to keep her composure.

"He cheated on me."

"What?!" Malfoy had stood up suddenly, knocking Hermione onto her side on the couch. "H-he cheated on you?! With who?!"

Hermione blushed ferociously before whispering, "muggle women."

"MUGGLES?!" he howled in rage. "How could he cheat on YOU with a muggle?"

"It was more than one," she whispered, "in fact, I'm not sure how many there were, but I know for a fact that it was a large number."

"THAT TRAITOROUS ASSHOLE! I CANNOT BELIEVE HE CHEATED ON YOU, AND TO MAKE THINGS WORSE, HE'S ALLOWING YOU TO BE REGARDED AS SOME COMMON WHORE BY THE WIZARDING WORLD!"

"Please calm down," she pleaded, regaining some of her composure. "People outside in the corridors might here and wonder."

"It's sound proof," he informed her. "How can I calm down, Hermione? I was expecting many things, but that was definitely not one of them…is that why you left for a week? Was it the day you found out?"

"I walked in on him and some random muggle in my bed, and I was so shocked, I fell over. Then I ran, as fast as I could, and as far as I could. I ran for a long time before being able to think rationally. I decided to go to my parents' house."

Draco flew to her side on the couch and gave her a hug. "I am so sorry you had to go through that," he comforted her.

"For the first time, I'm actually beginning to come to terms with it," she replied. "If he would have been faithful, I would not be here with you right now."

Draco didn't say anything. Instead, he stroked her face. Turning to the table, he grabbed his fire whiskey glass and took a particularly large drink. Hermione did the same. As time went on, they were getting tipsier and tipsier.

"I'm happy you're hear right now," he told her quietly, "But I wish you wouldn't have had to undergo so much pain to get here." Then, he took her face in his arms and started kissing her. He kissed her hard, as if the more she fell into him, the more she could be freed from pain.

His hands were roaming all over her body, out of control. Draco was going crazy with desire. He wanted her so badly, and as far as he could tell, Hermione yearned for his touch and his lips. Her hands were roaming around his white hair, both massaging his scalp and holding on for dear life. She was moaning from the pleasure, the sound bringing music to Draco's ears.

Draco stood up, gently pulling Hermione with him, never breaking the kiss. He staggered with her towards his bedchambers, she willingly being lead. They desired each other. That much was clear.

As they made it into his room, he wasted no time in leading her for the bed. Throwing her down, he climbed on top of her, straddling her, and began to kiss her neck, which she responded to be moaning uncontrollably, touching him wherever her hands could get.

The two made love passionately twice before falling into a blissful, dreamless sleep together. Draco held her all night long, as if he was afraid she would somehow be taken from him, something he could not fathom

* * *

Ron knew he had to do this. He needed answers. Maybe along the way, he could do some explaining himself and peace could be made. He had his fantasies, but he doubted anything would come from them. After all, he had messed it up, and it was his fault.

_But then it is your business to fix it_, he thought to himself. _You can do this. You have to. You cannot let this be the biggest mistake of your life._ With that thought, Ron grew confident with his plan.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the gigantic window beyond the bed. Hermione was just beginning to stir. Draco was still asleep.

She opened her eyes and was stunned at the view she had. This was not her room, and she momentarily panicked at what had just happened. She seemed to be in some sort of palace. And then she remembered: the date, the journey back to Hogwarts, the kiss, the confession, the sex. She and Draco Malfoy slept together, and Hermione couldn't believe it but she was euphoric. He loved her tenderly throughout, and she had almost forgotten what that had felt like.

She rolled over and kissed Draco square on the lips.

"Hmm," he grumbled happily. "Good morning, beautiful." He shifted her on top of him so he could kiss her some more. "How are you this morning?"

"Very good," she replied, smiling. But then it dawned on her. "Draco. I stayed here last night."

He chuckled. "I'm glad you're finally figuring that out."

"But Draco…how will I leave without the students realizing?" she fretted. "They will all realize and notice that I was here all night. My outfit's the same, my hair is wild, and my makeup is messed up."

"I think you look beautiful," he murmured, kissing her forehead, "And don't worry. You can change and get ready in here if you would like."

"But I have nothing to wear and all my makeup is in my suite," she complained.

Draco shrugged. "Summon it."

"How? That would look mighty odd zooming around the school," she pointed out.

"Do it via the window," he suggested.

"Brilliant!" she squealed, her naked body jumping out of bed to open the window. She opened his smaller window and could just see hers down the way. She magicked it open, and with a casual flick of her wand and spell, she summoned all that she would need to her. If anyone was outside, they would just assume some students were having a little fun.

Draco had been gazing at her beautiful body, and when she turned around, stuff in hand she noticed blushingly. "Are you looking at me?" she asked, smiling at him, embarrassed.

"I would be crazy to not admire your perfect body," he said to her.

Hermione snorted. "My body is far from perfect."

With that, she escaped into the bathroom to get ready. Malfoy dragged himself unwillingly out of bed and threw on some clothes that would be acceptable as breakfast attire.

When Hermione was ready, the two agreed that she should leave the suite first to avoid suspicion. When she emerged from the door, Professor McGonagall happened to be passing through the hall.

"Oh, good morning, Hermione," she said slightly confused, obviously wondering why she was emerging from Draco's suite.

"Good morning, Minerva," Hermione replied cheerily. "I was just delivering some homework to Draco that I forgot to give him last night." She was impressed with how convincing she sounded.

"Ah, I see." McGonagall obviously bought the story. "I have heard good reports from all the staff about your abilities, including Draco himself.

"Thank you, Minerva!" Hermione beamed. "See you at breakfast!"

Hermione set off down the hall with an additional spring in her step. So far this had been an exceptionally great day.

* * *

_I hope you liked the chapter. Draco and Hermione are finally starting to admit their feelings for each other! And what is up with Ron? Is he going to stop Rita Skeeter? Only one way to find out: stay tuned! Today's song was Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift. _

_Review for more!_

_XOXO,_

_CHRISTINE_


	9. Two Unexpected Contacts

_I' m back! Thank you so much, everyone, for all the amazing reviews! My total review count more than doubled on that chapter! You all rock! I am rewarding you with another chapter! Keep it up! It motivates me to write quicker. _

_Keep reviewing!_

* * *

According to you  
I'm difficult  
Hard to please  
Forever changing my mind

I'm a mess in a dress  
Can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you

* * *

Two Unexpected Contacts

It didn't dawn on Hermione until after breakfast when she was back in her own suite that she had slept with not only another staff member, but her greatest enemy during the school years. The uncharacteristic thing was that she loved the feeling of waking up with him, and he was so tender towards her, something she hadn't felt before. Ron had loved her for some part of their marriage, she knew that, but his personality was never sensitive and loving. He was somewhat like a troll actually when it came to discussing brute feelings.

Back to Draco, though. Hermione sat there wondering. Was it a one night thing that happened between friends who had too much to drink, or was there really something there? Hermione hoped it was the latter. Everything felt so right with Draco. She sincerely hoped he felt the same way.

Hermione paged through the Daily Prophet absentmindedly. Nothing. She had earned herself a day of piece. How ironic. The one day where the Prophet actually would have been able to talk about something. However, that rung dead on with the ways of Rita Skeeter. She never could stumble upon the actual truth, not even accidentally.

Interrupting her thoughts, someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Hermione called.

Draco opened the door and emerged. "Hey," he said. "I was just coming to see what you are doing. I'm bored." He plopped down onto Hermione's couch.

"Can we talk?" Hermione asked him.

"Sure what about?"

"Last night."

There was a long, awkward silence.

"I see," Draco admitted, breaking the silence. "Before you say anything, Hermione, just know that I do not regret anything that went on last night."

Hermione let out a breath that she had been unknowingly holding in before speaking so fast she was inaudible. "Wethgoodcaidother." Draco raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione turned scarlet. "Well, that's good, because I don't either. I was wondering where we stand?"

"What do you mean, where we stand?" Draco asked, smirking. He was enjoying Hermione's embarrassment in a non-malicious way.

"Are we…together…or…friends?" she stammered, turning so red she was almost purple.

"Aw, it's like our time at Hogwarts when people would _date_," Draco teased. Hermione gave him a piercing look. He settled down and got to business abruptly. "I think there's something between us, Hermione. I, for one, would love to see where it leads us."

"Me too," Hermione agreed breathlessly, happily. "Last night was so…nice."

"I agree," Draco replied quietly, lifting himself off the sofa to approach her and kiss her softly, then more intensely.

Things were beginning to heat up but were cut short at a piercing knock on Hermione's door.

Assuming it would be McGonagall or Neville, Hermione opened the door without bothering to check who it was. She nearly fainted from shock.

"Mione," the voice quietly spoke, sounding almost painful. "Hi."

Hermione was speechless. Draco wandered over to her, wondering what the problem was. Although he was nearly as shocked as Hermione at seeing the unexpected visitor, he found his voice a lot quicker.

"WHAT are you doing here, Weasley?" he snapped.

"I could ask you the same thing," he retorted, obviously not liking what he was seeing.

"I teach here," Draco snapped.

"Surely you do not teach in this room," Weasley slyly pointed out.

"Nice one, Weaselbee, don't you have some stupid criminals in need of arrest?"

"It's Saturday, slimeball," Ron pointed out.

"I never knew crooks took weekends off. Imagine that."

"Well you would know all about crooks, wouldn't you, Malfoy, Voldemort's devoted servant and all?"

"That's enough," Hermione irritably snapped. "Ron, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you, Mione," he pleaded. "I need to explain…"

"DON'T call her that," Draco growled, looking ready to kill.

"Why do you care?"

"We happen to be…"

"Friends," Hermione cut him off, shooting him a warning glance, "very good ones at that. Draco is only looking out for me, Ron."

"Yeah, okay…" he began, rolling his eyes, but Hermione's look pierced him into a nasty silence.

Hermione spoke first. "Draco, could excuse us? Ron is right. We have some talking to do."

"But…" Draco saw the look on her face. He groaned irritably and stormed out of the room.

"I thought he'd never leave," Ron gasped, relaxing. "Honestly, Hermione, he has a dreadful temper."

"Yes, thank you, Ronald," Hermione snapped. "Now, really, what are you doing here?"

"I think we have some stuff to sort out," Ron explained. "It's been a year now and we are all over the media, and rest assured, I don't like it just as much you don't. I haven't been planting these ridiculous notions in Rita Skeeter's head. I would never even consider doing that to you. The truth is…I still love you, Hermione."

Hermione laughed, a maniacal laugh, one that did not sound like her. "You love me?" she laughed. "Oh, Ron, if you really loved me, we wouldn't be sitting here right now. I wouldn't be at Hogwarts working. We'd be spending our Saturday at home or out with Harry and Ginny? If you still loved me, you never would have been unfaithful in the first place."

"I didn't cheat on you because I didn't love you," Ron tried to explain as if it all made sense and was perfectly logical. "I felt inadequate. I needed to feel like I was controlling something, a relationship."

"So that makes it okay?!" Hermione exclaimed. "you make it sound as if it is my fault that you didn't feel like a complete man?! You see, Ron, this is one of the reasons I divorced you, one of the reasons I knew that we would never be able to work it out. You can't ever be wrong. There has to be some rational reason that you act the way you do, and no matter what, it is always correct and perfectly reasonable."

"I can change, Hermione," he pleaded. "Really. You need to give me a chance."

"How can you change when you have been this way your entire life?"

"My entire life?"

"Yes, Ron, your entire life. Remember back in third year when you refused to talk to me because of 'Scabbers', your stupid rat? Or when you caused a huge scene at the Yule Ball when you were jealous of Viktor Krum? You made a reason why all those nasty words you said and those cold shoulders were right. There is no winning with you. You never surrender."

"If you could just help me, Mione, I could change. I can't do it alone, but I would be able to do it with you, easily."

"My name is Hermione."

Ron could see the icy barrier in between them. He knew that Hermione was adamant, and that she definitely would not be letting him have a second chance, at least, not today.

"Promise me to think about it Hermione," he begged. "Please."

"You know what's funny Ron?" she spat. "Throughout this entire conversation, you've never actually apologized for your actions. You haven't admitted that you were wrong. You're just trying to skate over it without having to deal with it."

"I'm sorry Hermione," he replied. "For everything."

Hermione snorted. "Apology NOT accepted."  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Young Mr. Malfoy,_

_I believe I may have found a possible solution to the problems with the Praecadium potion. The unicorn horn possesses certain extra powers and sensitivity when mixed with the bezoar. The bezoar serves as an antidote to most poisons, and it will counteract the poisonous effects of the potion. Unicorn blood keeps one alive even if they are an inch from death. Of course you know the properties of both as I have named, but I have a proposition for you. I want to add some unicorn blood to the potion, but as you know, that is a highly illegal substance, and I have no chance at procuring it here. I have heard the forest at Hogwarts has some. If you could either slay a unicorn and bring me a copious amount of blood or bring me the unicorn itself, I would appreciate it very much. Of course, you would be exerted very much, so you can expect some generous repayment. I would be willing to split the potion with you, as well as provide you with an amount of galleons you could only dream of. Also, I would be very pleased to begin a partnership with you. Together, I believe we could redefine the wizarding world with out work. Not only would we be creating new magic, but we would be pushing magic itself to its exciting limits. _

_An urgent reply is kindly requested,_

_Sir Andros Bastillo_

_P.S. It is imperative that this mission stays secret for your sake and mine. Nobody can know except the two of us._

Draco was surprised to find this letter waiting for him back in his suite. He and Andros had agreed to be apart for a few years while Draco straightened out his priorities. Sir Andros was obviously so excited about his discovery that he just could not wait.

Draco frowned. Killing unicorns was a heinous crime, one that was enough to earn a lifetime in Azkaban since unicorns are highly scarce, coveted, and magical. However, he could see the riches pouring in. He would be comfortable and never have to worry, and Hermione would adore his greatness.

On the other hand, Draco saw it as something his father would do. Unicorns were illegal to kill for a reason, and he had made a commitment many years ago to stop killing no matter what. Voldemort had promised him riches too, and absolutely nothing came from that except for some near miss experiences with death. Was this something of the same sort?

But it couldn't be! This was going to work, and this would be a way for Draco to assure that his name carried on as nothing short of a legend. A potion that made one invincible had barely ever been spoken about. The next closest thing was the Sorceror's Stone, but that didn't protect from harm. It just protected from death. This potion would protect from everything. This potion was the ultimate.

Draco couldn't help it. He was full of lustrous greed. He could see it, at the tip of his fingers. All he had to do was make a sacrifice for the greater good. "For the greater good," he said to himself. Yes, that would be the idea motivating his actions, the greater good.

Draco never considered that this sounded an awful lot like something Voldemort would have found seductive. He was blinded by his greed to see the reasoning behind it.

* * *

Hermione was cuddled in Draco's arms. They were back in his suite of grandeur.

"So basically he fed you a load of garbage," Draco summarized for her.

"Yes," she answered, "and unfortunately for us, I don't think this is the last we are going to here from him."

"Did you tell him about us?" Draco had been wondering this all along.

"Not yet," Hermione whispered. Draco looked upset. "He will get really angry, Draco! What if he went to the papers?!"

"We cannot keep it a secret forever, Hermione. You are divorced. You are single. It is perfectly acceptable for you to date."

"Yes, but the wizarding world doesn't seem to see it that way," Hermione agreed sadly. "Draco, I wish we could come out about it. I really do."

Draco took a deep breath. "I know you do, Hermione. I'm sorry that I'm getting so upset. I care a lot about you, that's all."

Hermione leaned into Draco more as he snuggled her in his arms. She was so content to see that he admitted he was wrong right off the bat in their first small conflict as a couple. This was the man she both wanted and needed.

* * *

_I hope you like it! Please REVIEW like you have been! THANKS!_

_XOXO, _

_CHRISTINE_


	10. Love or Destiny?

_I hope you liked the last chapter! It can't all be love all the time! There has to be conflict or it gets really redundant!! Sir Andros Bastillo is my OC. I don't own Harry Potter obviously, although I wish I did. I'd be sitting pretty on a throne of money. Anyways, review review review! Tell me what you like! Please tell me what you don't like! _

* * *

There's something out there and it  
Don't seem very friendly, does it?  
If I could help you  
I would help ya'  
But it's difficult  
There's somethin' much more powerful  
Than both us possessin' me

* * *

Love or Destiny?

"Draco, this project is bigger than both of us," said the head of Sir Andros Bastillo in Draco's suite fireplace. "You cannot be too skittish to kill a unicorn, not the great Draco Malfoy."

"It's illegal," he reasoned. "There must be something else."

"There is nothing else," Andros snapped impatiently. "you must make sacrifices. Think about the power with this potion. Think of what we could do!"

"What are you planning to do? That sounds suspicious."

"I am not planning to use it for my gain, of course not," Andros lied convincingly. "It could protect those who have people after them. It would give the ministry of magic a great service."

"I doubt you would be doing this if only the ministry of magic benefitted," Draco replied. "What's in it for you and me?"

"Riches, respect," Andros answered forcefully. "Forgive me, sir, but aren't those two things something your family has been known to be after for over a century?"

"Well, yes," he admitted.

"And isn't earning it better than wheedling it out of people by a combination of robbery and trickery?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Then what's the problem?" Andros demanded. "Cowardice will not bring respect or money, and it certainly will not bring you power. Think about that, Draco."

"I'm just having qualms about it morally," Draco informed him, reluctantly. "I mean, is death ever meant to be stopped? Aren't there worse things?"

"Albus Dumbledore is gone, Draco. Although his views live on, he is dead. He is no longer the great leader of the wizarding world. Times have changed, and I believe the witches and wizards in this world are willing to."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt was one of Dumbledore's close confidantes. He was a key member of the Order of the Phoenix back in the day. I don't think he will quietly veer away from Dumbledore's teachings."

"He'll come around," Andros said. "I firmly believe that if there is a way to stop death, then we are meant to find it. Why else, would it happen to be possible?"

"It happens to be possible at a great price!" Draco proclaimed. "We aren't mixing together boomslang skin and jellied leeches! This is the most precious animal in the world that we are talking about!"

"It's called a sacrifice, Draco," Andros hissed. "I thought you would understand!"

"Then you do it," Draco offered. "You can zap right into this fire in the dead of night and go do it. Turn yourself invisible. God knows you have made a potion for that."

"Yes I have," he answered, "and if you want any part of this potion's excellence, then you will do the work."

"Yes, I will do the dirty work," Malfoy argued. "Of course. I wouldn't have expected anything less from you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Andros shouted, outraged. "Even when you were my apprentice, I considered you as an equal. This is how you repay me? I compensated you, and I trained you. You cannot do one favor for me?"

"This isn't asking me to pass the lacewing flies!" Draco roared. "You are asking me to commit a crime similar to killing a human, not to mention it will take a lot of effort and skill!"

"Which is why I'm choosing you!" Andros informed him, finally finding a reason to run with. "I am older and not as fast. You, Draco Malfoy, are immensely skilled and talented, and you will be able to put the poor beast out of its misery quickly and hopefully, nearly painless. I have no chance at doing that. The crime would not be as bad that way."

"What if I watched the forest every night for the next few months?" Draco suggested, "And see if one gets killed or wounded, then I could grab it, and we wouldn't have to kill it."

"The odds of that are slim to none, and the blood would most likely be contaminated," Andros replied flatly. "The blood cannot be contaminated. It would make the entire potion null and void. It would be a less tasty goblet of pumpkin juice."

"I'll think about it. What's in it for me again?"

"Power, riches, respect," he began to list, "and years of travel with me discovering even more secrets. It would be exciting, my friend, much more so than teaching at this school. Leave this garbage behind to the lesser talented. There is nothing for you here. Come back with me."

"I…can't," he replied, looking down while blushing.

"Why?" Andros demanded, but he saw the look on Draco's face. "Let me guess…LOVE." He jeered at Malfoy. "You are telling me that you will let some girl come in between yourself and your destiny. You are weak, Draco Malfoy. Love is not powerful. It is just a feeling, especially prevalent in the immature. I am disappointed in you." There was a silence as Andros surveyed Draco.

"Come with me, son," he offered in a begging tone. " I can help you forget about her."

"I cannot just forget about her," he spat. "I cannot stop thinking about her."

"How long has this been going on?" he asked Draco.

"Only a few days."

Andros laughed cruelly. "You aren't in love. It is lust! Who is this girl?"

"Nobody knows about it," Draco mumbled, "But her name is Hermione Granger."

"Is that the girl who had that high profile divorce a year ago? The MUDBLOOD?!" Andros sounded enraged.

"You must be taken away from here! This is raving! This is absolute madness! Draco Malfoy, how could you let yourself fall for trash?!"

"She is not trash," Draco growled defensively. "Don't you dare call her trash or mudblood for that matter."

"Draco, Draco, Draco," Andros moaned, shaking his head. "Come with me. You need help, and the best medicine for lovesickness is separation. You are acting like a child, which both highly surprises and worries me. Come, Draco, let me help you. We can shake you of this. You do not need anyone but yourself and maybe me!"

"Give me some time," Draco requested. "I need to think. Give me a week!"

"Draco, the damage could be irreparable by then!"

"I don't give a damn! I need to figure out if this is true, or if it is just a fling! I am not a child, and you do not make my decisions!"

"Be reasonable…"

"Get out!" Draco snarled, threateningly, "Or I will not help you no matter what you say to me! LEAVE NOW!"

Resigned and obviously disappointed, Andros returned to his fireplace. Draco was frazzled and confused. He wanted to do the right thing. But Andros made sense. If it was possible, why shouldn't they pursue it? Does this mean it is meant to be? Is it meant to be pursued? Draco needed to try and figure that out before he made a decision. This could make or break his entire life.

And what about Hermione? Was Andros right? Is it just a childish feeling, or is it something so powerful that even Andros cannot understand it? After all, he is only human, and he is not omniscient. He could be wrong about things. Hell, he could be wrong about everything. He was a damn good alchemist, and that is how Draco knew that his theories on the potion would be accurate, stunningly accurate. This fact served as a seductive lure for Draco's curiosity. No matter what happened, Draco knew that he would not be happy.

* * *

When Hermione Granger was a student at Hogwarts, she absolutely loved sitting by the lake, especially on beautiful days like today. The problem was, students never felt comfortable with her around. They always felt like she was out there to spy and report troublemakers. Therefore, if she wanted to bask in the sun, she had to hike a fair ways around the lake, away from students. It was on the edge of the forest, and it was peaceful. Today she sat out there thinking.

_Why on earth did Ron have to make an entrance back into my life at the instant that Malfoy was truly showing up for the first time? Of course that would happen to me. I'm starting to move on and he insensitively hinders that. _

Deep in thought, she didn't realize Draco was there until he sat next to her on the ground.

"Hey," he said.

"How did you know I'd be here?" she asked.

"I saw you walking this way when I was going outside to deliver a message to Parkinson," he explained. "I thought we could come and talk. We haven't gotten to talk that much since Weasley interrupted us yesterday. It had been such a good day until he came."

"I know," Hermione moaned. "He has the worst timing. Then again, he always has." She said this with a loving tone, and Draco caught it much to his dismay.

"You still have feelings for him, don't you?" he sadly accused her.

"It's not that I have feelings," she quickly explained. "It's just…he was a huge part of my past, and now that he's back, I have to keep reminding myself that he isn't in my life as a friend even."

"It's okay if you still feel for him. I'd understand. I just hope that you feel for me, too." He seemed childlike in the way he said it, obviously wounded.

"The feelings I have for Ron are miniscule compared to you," Hermione passionately gushed to him. "It's just me getting over him completely, and since you have walked into my life, I've gotten so much closer. He broke my heart in an unforgivable way. You do not have to worry about Ron Weasley."

"Good," Draco sadly replied. Hermione could still see that something was wrong, and she had a feeling there was more than just Ron.

"Is something wrong?" she questioned, concerned.

"No," Draco lied.

"You aren't a very good liar!" Hermione laughed. "You can tell me."

"That's the thing," Draco explained, "I'm not allowed to."

"You aren't allowed to tell me?"

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone."

"Draco, I won't tell anyone, I promise. I can see that it is eating up at you. Is it something with your family?" Draco shook his head. "Is there a problem within the school?" Again, Draco denied it. "Well then what is it?"

"I really wish I could tell you, Hermione, but how big it is…I wouldn't be surprised if there would be consequences for even uttering a fraction of it."

"I can undo those."

"He's powerful."

"Who's powerful?" Then she gasped, figuring it out. "Is it Sir Bastillo, the alchemist?"

Draco nodded.

"What about him?" Hermione asked. "Is he in trouble?"

"No," Draco firmly stated. "I'm in trouble, not him."

"Tell me, maybe I can help you. We could go to McGonagall."

"No, you see, Hermione, I started this. It is my fault! I cannot back out now!"

"Draco…please…what is it?"

"Do you remember the Praesidium potion I told Neville about? Did you hear about it?"

"Neville mentioned it, yes," she replied, "But isn't it a finished product?"

"It was," Malfoy confirmed, "until Andros figured out how to make it the immortal potion. Now, he wants me to get him the final ingredient, the most powerful one."

"And what is it?" Hermione asked, dreading the answer. She didn't know what it was, but if it scared and upset him, it couldn't be good. Also, it would guarantee immortality.

Draco was about to answer, when he all of a sudden felt a hot burning. He winced and let out a shriek of pain. He knew he could not say 'unicorn blood'. He would endure the worst pain and possibly more.

"Draco, what is it?!" Hermione cried, panicking.

"It…burns…" he gasped. "I…can't…say…it!" He sat still and tried to relax. Slowly, the painful sensation ceased. He was breathing hard. Hermione would have to figure it out for herself.

He pointed to the forest.

"The forest?" Hermione asked confused. "Something in there?"

Draco nodded, afraid to speak.

"I'm confused…is it an animal?"

Again, Draco nodded but did not speak.

"Are you afraid to kill an animal?"

Draco shook his head.

"Then what is the problem?"

"We aren't allowed to kill them," he whispered fearfully.

Hermione blanched. "Unicorns," she said slowly, needing no confirmation. "Oh, Draco, you can't! It's horrendous!"

"But it's supposed to be a sacrifice," he tried to explain. "It's for the greater good!"

"That was Grindelwald's saying, and he was a very bad wizard! Draco, do you know what happens when you kill a unicorn?! You get cursed forever! You become less than a man!"

"Yes, but I'm not killing one for personal gain!"

"You would be killing it for the gain of man, and I bet you anything that would be considered personal! Please think long and hard about this!"

"I have been, and I'm so confused. You both make great points. I don't know what to do!"

"I don't know if I can be with a killer," Hermione whispered to him. "Have you ever thought about that?" She kissed him softly on the lips, got up from the ground, wiped the occasional leaf from her robes, and set off back to the castle leaving Draco alone to think.

* * *

_Whoever can tell me the name of the song at the beginning wins! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully I can write more soon! REVIEW if you want more! I mean it!_

_XOXO,_

_CHRISTINE_


	11. The Girl That Gets to Him

_I'm back for another chapter of Midnight Talk, Morning Kiss! I'm getting good reviews so far, and I'm going to trust that most people like it which I LOVE!! I'm trying to keep my chapters right around 2000 or so words, maybe a little over. I really try not to fall under it, though! Last chapter's song was "This is the Night" from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, the movie!_

_Review!_

* * *

Believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of bein' hurt  
Don't let this magic die  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes

* * *

The Girl That Gets to Him

"So, you've let this girl get to you," Sir Andros Bastillo scoffed. "I don't believe this. After everything we worked for, you are abandoning the project. Well, Draco Malfoy, you are quite selfish indeed. I have miscalculated you. I am happy now that you are refusing me. Having you as my partner would have been quite the liability indeed."

"I'm sorry, Andros, but I don't like your tactics," Malfoy replied firmly.

"It's Sir Bastillo to you now," he retorted. "I do not let commoners call me by a casual name." With that, he disappeared from Draco's fireplace in a great "Swoosh", his black robes billowing in the wind created by his departure. In that split second, he looked larger and more powerful than life.

Draco sighed. He was glad that Andros hadn't been angry enough to step out of the fire and offer a duel or try to kill him. The man was volatile and had a temper. Draco wouldn't put anything past him. As long as he left Hermione alone, Draco wouldn't be bothered by anything he might try.

His stomach was rumbling. As far as he was concerned, it is dinner time.

* * *

Hermione was not at dinner, something that disquieted Draco somewhat. She was normally a very punctual person, and she didn't skip meals. Thoughts full of Andros Bastillo, he grew worried. Had he gotten to her?

He choked down his dinner quickly and sped off to her suite to check if she was there. He pounded on her door incessantly. A few students passing by gave him quizzical looks. He looked quite odd indeed. They could tell he was panic-stricken about something.

He pounded for a minute before blasting her door apart, scaring students, sending them running down the hall for cover. He stepped inside. Everything looked in order, nothing out of place. He turned around. Students were gathered around the entrance, staring.

"Ten points from each of your houses!" he bellowed, magically repairing the door. He had no clue if that command would actually work, but he was not up to checking which students were gathered around the door. He had more important things to do. He began to shuffle through the papers on her table. There were old Prophets and magically copied excerpts of books. He was looking for some sort of ransom note. He came upon a note, written in a curly scrawl.

_Miss Granger,_

_Due to the lack of a prenuptial agreement between Mr. Ron Weasley and yourself, we will not be able to protect you from the fund split. Everything will be arranged 50/50. We understand that you have accumulated nearly 90% of the income held by the two of you. We regret to inform you of this unfortunate announcement. There will be no need to continue the appeals processing. Payment to Mr. Weasley is due in full within 60 days._

_Regards,_

_Ms. Cho Chang_

Draco felt a pang of sadness on behalf of Hermione. Not only had Ron cheated on her, but he was bilking her out of her money, too. That was absolutely unjust, in Draco's opinion, utterly ridiculous.

"What are you doing?" a voice from behind him asked, curiously.

He turned around, seeing Hermione, and before anyone could speak he had her embraced in his arms in the tightest embrace one could imagine.

"Can't…breathe…" she gasped.

"Oh sorry," Draco said quickly, letting go of her. "I'm just so happy to see you."

"I saw you a few hours ago," she laughed, "right after classes."

"Yes I know, but I have been dying to tell you…I talked to Andro Bastillo! He is pissed, but he gave into me saying no. The burden is lifted, Hermione! We are free!"

He thought Hermione would be happy, that she would give him a huge hug. He was not prepared for her actual reaction. She threw herself at him, and she was kissing him everywhere, literally leaping into his arms in happiness and ecstasy.

"I knew you weren't going to become a killer," she moaned between kisses.

She was driving Draco crazy, her beautiful body clinging to his as if her life depended on it. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his hips, willing him to take her into the bedroom where he could do whatever he wanted to her.

* * *

Hermione awoke in the middle of the night. According to the clock, it was half past midnight. Draco's protective arm was draped over her, and he was holding her firmly, making it nearly impossible for her to move underneath it. She pushed up on it lightly. Unfortunately, Draco stirred, causing her to feel bad for waking him up.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay, Mione," he grumbled back sleepily, obviously not thinking straight.

Even so, Hermione paused at the sound of his nickname for her. Only Ron had ever called her that. She wondered if that was a slip-up of Draco's, or if he would start referring to her by that name all the time. She wasn't sure yet how she felt. She supposed she could adjust to it, most certainly, but would it bring back the past which she had recently taken to trying hard to shut out?

"You okay?" he murmured, slightly more coherently.

"Yeah," she replied, "I just woke up, that's all."

"What's on your mind?" he asked. "I know there is something on your mind." He turned to face her, releasing her from the stronghold his arm had over her.

"I was just thinking how nice it is lying with you," she said innocently.

"Oh really?" Draco replied, his smirk audible in the dark. "Do you think this is nice too?" He rolled on top of her, straddling her. Hermione squealed in delight. "I'll take that as a yes. How about this?" He began tickling her ferociously. He didn't know if she was ticklish or not, but the instant he began to tickle her, her screams were uncontrollable.

"Draco…I…can't…breathe!" she laughed. He rolled to the side of her and propped his head up on his arm facing her. "I never knew you were ticklish. It's a great thing to know, very useful."

Hermione giggled. Surprisingly, she realized that although they were stark naked, they didn't find it awkward at all. Even with Ron, she had felt a little awkward after love making. She just felt so exposed, and she guessed it must have been because he was betraying her and her intuition felt it.

"You know, Draco," she said into the darkness, "you haven't met my family. My parents would love you. They've always been after me to get myself back out there on the dating scene ever since the split." She had never directly referred to it by name that easily. Was she finally beginning to truly accept it? "There is just an air about you that is different from Ron, in a good way."

"Well," he replied, obviously smiling, "I'm not a two-timing, betraying asshole for starters. Also, I'm not an egotistical politician wannabe."

"Politician?" Hermione questioned, obviously surprised. "Where did you hear that?"

"Daily Prophet," he lied quickly. He didn't feel like Hermione would take too kindly to his paying Ron a special visit at the ministry.

"I must have missed that one," Hermione snorted, "Because, you know, the Daily Prophet is my favorite periodical to read."

"You refer to it so formally," Draco laughed. "It doesn't deserve that name. it is more trashy than the stupid Quibbler with all their crumple-horned snorkacks. Then again, those fantasy creatures would actually exist before you lived up to that stupid article."

Hermione giggled. "Well according to Luna Lovegood, there have been countless sightings."

"According to Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black was really Stubby Boardman," Draco retorted.

"How did you know that?"

Draco blushed, unseen by Hermione of course.

"It was a huge joke in Slytherin house," he said shrugging. "And it was a load of crap."

Silence followed this statement. Draco turned over onto his back. He had been a very interesting teenager, that's for sure. What appeared to be a scathing jerk was really a bewildered teenager who had too much on his plate. He nearly went crazy when he had to kill Dumbledore. All throughout his youth, he had thirsted for information, meaning he read all the magazines, even trash like the Quibbler. He really was an intellectual person. People just underestimated him because of the complete idiots like Crabbe and Goyle that he hung around with. He really was an intelligent young chap.

Hermione turned over onto her side next to him. Her breathing was steady and even. Obviously, she had fallen back asleep. Draco wedged himself farther under the blankets and put his arms around her. Then, he peacefully drifted off to the land of sleep with her.

* * *

_Sorry that took a while to put up a really short chapter, but I am really busy, and it was update today, or make you wait until Friday or Saturday. I already know I will have no time tomorrow, and I wont have time to start another chapter tonight._

_REVIEW FOR MORE!_

_XOXO,_

_CHRISTINE_


	12. To Love or To Let Go?

_I'm back for the next chapter!! Please review! Keep it up!_

* * *

Anyone could see  
The road that they walk on is paved in gold  
And it's always summer, they'll never get cold  
They'll never get hungry  
They'll never get old and gray  
You can see their shadows  
Wandering off somewhere

_!_

To Love or To Let Go

"Five points from Huffleuff, Wallow," Hermione scolded. "There will be no magic in the hallways." Wallow grumbled, annoyed.

She had been patrolling the school all afternoon and she felt like Filch. She never remembered Aurors doing normal patrolling. They always had top secret business to do. Today, however, was a light day for Hermione. So it was back to walking the halls aimlessly.

"Hermione!" Neville called out to her. He was carrying a pile of books.

"Hi, Neville, need some help?" she asked him, offering her arms.

"No, I'm okay, I was just going to tell you that Malfoy wants to see you," he huffed. The books were way too heavy for him. "He has a free period next, I think, and apparently he has some important business to discuss with you."

"Okay, Neville, thanks. Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I'm fine." He staggered away.

Hermione looked at her watch. The current class period ended in five minutes. She had just enough time to be down in the dungeons by the time the bell rang. She wondered what business he had with her. Was it something to do with her post or was it one of their personal matters?

So far nobody knew about their romance and rendezvous. Sure, she had been spotted going to and fro his suite, but that appeared natural. Teachers often had to confer about things.

Hermione stopped in the staff bathroom on the way to the dungeons quickly to check her appearance. Luckily, she had meticulously applied makeup and chosen her outfit that morning. She had basic, yet pretty robes on, but underneath, she had a short skirt and skimpy light shirt on with black stilettos on her feet. She normally wore heals for formality during the days, but she never dressed this liberally under her robes. It was a warm day, and Ginny had just sent her this outfit. Ginny always was encouraging Hermione to reenter the dating scene, and to show it, she would send her sexy clothing. She had even sent her an appalling lacy, black piece of lingerie. Hermione had laughed upon receiving it. She had no use for it…well maybe, now she did.

After checking herself out completely, Hermione hurried down to the dungeons, meeting nobody on her way. The bell rang as she made her way down the hall, attempting to appear casual and indifferent. She waited next to the door as a bunch of second years filed out. Then she entered, knocking on the edge of the door.

"Neville said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah," he replied smiling. "How has your day been?"

"It's been boring," she answered, "I feel like Filch having to patrol these corridors and watch the students. Neville said there was an important matter to talk about?"

"Well, he was being a bit nosy and was wondering why I wanted to see you." Malfoy shrugged, "So I provided him with the default answer. The truth is I have a free period next and I wanted to see you just to hang out. I didn't want to wait the rest of the day."

Hermione smiled as he removed his robes. "I like being able to be casual," he said. "Sometimes I feel too FORMAL when I'm up here teaching."

Hermione laughed. Underneath his robes, he had cargo shorts and a tank top that outlined his incredibly ripped body. Hermione nearly swooned at the sight.

"You can take of your robes too," he laughed. "Relax a little." Hermione slowly removed her robes. The expression on his face changed. "Where did you get that outfit?"

"Ginny sent it to me. She pesters me to get back to the dating game, so she sends me these types of clothing. I feel bad when I don't wear the outfits, and I didn't think I would be taking my robe off during the day."

With a flick of his wand, Draco shut and locked the door leading into the classroom. "Students don't need to see this," he explained, as he moved towards her and lifted her up, so that she would sit on the desk.

"We're going to do stuff in your classroom?" Hermione asked, laughing a little. That wasn't exactly professional.

Draco began sucking on her neck, and she moaned. He smirked. "Would you rather go into my office?" His office was connected to the classroom.

He didn't give her time to answer. He began kissing her on the mouth, which she definitely responded to. His hands were begging for access underneath her skirt, and she spread her legs, giving him some room. She had completely forgotten they were in his classroom.

As things began to heat up more, he picked Hermione up. He was so strong that he didn't even have to focus. He continued kissing her as he walked toward his office, shutting the door behind him.

Okay, so Draco and Hermione had done something bad in his office, and if McGonagall knew, she would probably be livid.

After they were finished, Draco got up off Hermione and began to put his clothes on. Hermione was lying on her back, naked on Draco's desk. She hadn't realized how uncomfortable it was until afterwards. It was almost painful to get up.

"You going to stay there all day?" Draco joked.

"This desk is really uncomfortable," Hermione gasped.

Draco snorted. "Well, it is made of wood."

"Are we bad people?"

"I'm sure we aren't the first professors to screw in an office," he laughed. Hermione glared at him. "Well, never mind, maybe we are. I highly doubt Flitwick's a lady's man."

"Draco!" Hermione gasped. "That's horrible."

"Horrible, yes, but true." Hermione threw a quill at him. "Ouch, Granger, that's sharp."

"I missed!"  
"I know."

Hermione laughed, forgetting she was sitting up on his desk, stark naked. When she realized his eyes were feasting on her, she blushed. Scrambling embarrassedly from the table, she clamored towards her clothes. Draco, however stopped her along the way, wrapping her in another embracing kiss.

* * *

Hermione had been in a great mood all day. Her rendezvous with Draco Malfoy had added an extra spring to her step. Even if Rita Skeeter publishing another scathing article wouldn't be able to break her mood. She headed back to her suite to change into some dress robes for the feast. It was Halloween.

Distracted, she opened the door to her suite and walked straight past the couch, not even realizing that someone was sitting there.

"Hello to you too, Hermione," Ron called after her.

Hermione screamed in surprise. "RON! I didn't see you there."

"Yes, I also find that I am very hard to miss," he replied sourly. "I've been looking for you all fucking day."

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Well yes," he frustratingly retorted. "I didn't expect it to take so long to find you and talk to you. Where have you been?"

"I've been working, Ronald," Hermione's initial shock wore off, and now she was annoyed at the burden of his appearance. "I have a job, too."

"Why on earth do you work here anyways? Are you like Filch's assistant or something?"

"I enjoy my job," Hermione snapped waspishly, "Thank you very much. Now what the hell are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you…" Ron began.

"You NEEDED to see me, Ron?" she cut him off. "I don't have time for this! I have to be at the feast in ten minutes!"

"The feast is more important than us?" he weakly asked.

"US?!" Hermione exploded. "There is no US, Ronald! You saw to that!"

"And I am so so sorry," he begged. "Take me back."

"Why?!" Hermione shot at him, "I would think the single life would be glamorous for you! You love sex and excitement, and I obviously was not fulfilling that for you!"

"I wasn't letting you! It was all my fault, and I have seen that! Ginny has helped me see that!"

"So, you didn't decide this!" Hermione yelled. "Someone else decided it for you! What the hell is wrong with you, Ron Weasley?!"

"You want to know what is wrong?!" he finally erupted. "I'll tell you what's wrong! Sources close to me have informed me that you are with Draco Malfoy now!"

Hermione gaped. Of all things she expected would come out of his mouth: that was not it. She had to make a split-second decision. "So what if I am? That's very hypocritical of you to judge me for it! There is nothing wrong with that! Of course you would get pissed! You are a filthy hypocrite, Ronald! You always have been."

"Bloody hell, Hermione! He supported Voldemort! Not to mention, he's a Slytherin! I'll be he's head of the house!"

"Yes he is!" Hermione shot back. "And he punished Payne Parkinson big time after she caused some huge trouble for me! He admits that he thinks they're nasty, and he doesn't like them!"

"That's all a talk to get in your pants, Hermione!" Ronald yelled. "I cannot believe someone as smart as you would listen to him!"

"I can't believe I listened to you when you said you loved me!"

"Oh, and you believe that ass?!" Ron challenged.

"He hasn't said it yet! He's taking that stuff more slowly! He knows I've been hurt once, and he doesn't want to be like you! He agrees that your behavior has been and always will be abominable, Ronald Weasley!"

"Where have you been all afternoon, Hermione?! Neville said you were in his office! Well, when I went to his classroom in the dungeons, his office was locked, and I couldn't figure out what was going on inside! He obviously put some magic in place! Why would he need to do that, Hermione?!"

"Maybe because he's afraid people like YOU will come and eavesdrop! Really, Ron, it's disquieting that you resort to such things!"

"Hermione, I will ask you again! What were you doing?!"

"Why should I tell you, Ronald!" she burst. "It is none of your business! We had some stuff to attend to!"

"You were having sex in his office, Hermione! I followed you here! I saw you come out of there! You looked disheveled, and not to mention, you didn't have your robe on when you emerged from the office! Both your robes were in heaps in the classroom! And I saw him kiss you! Oh, yes I saw him with his hands running up and down your body, traveling up under your skirt! It was all I could do to restrain myself from killing him. Literally, I was tempted!"

"Ronald! Just because Draco treats me like he actually likes me and I'm sexy…" Hermione began, frustrated.

"I'll treat you like you're sexy, and I won't like you, I'll actually love you, and I won't be a vile, cruel criminal!"

"He is not a criminal!" Hermione screamed at him. "He is the nicest guy I have ever met!"

"Then your perception of nice is terribly skewed!" he shouted back, grabbing her arm.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped. "You're hurting me!"

"I think it's time for you to go, Mr. Weasley," came a sleek voice from the darkness encasing the door. Draco stepped out of the shadows. "Let her go, now." He had his wand raised, fire in his eyes. However, he didn't raise his voice.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here in my wife's suite?!" he howled, belligerently at Malfoy.

"I was under the impression that she is your ex-wife," Malfoy drawled at him, coolly, emphasizing the ex.

Ron could only blubber stupidly at this statement of truth. He pushed Hermione away from him, forcefully, as if she were venomous. She stumbled to the floor. Draco moved to help her.

"Crucio," Ron whispered, not at Draco, but at Hermione. Draco shouted in anger as Hermione writhed with pain. "That is for killing our baby, you heartless bitch." He turned around quickly and darted out of the suite. He started running. He needed to feel the cool night air in his lungs. He had to get out of here.

!

_Somewhat of a cliffhanger…I must say. Well this just means you have to review lots for me to reveal what happens next! So yes, please review!_

_XOXO, _

_CHRISTINE_


	13. Flower of My Life

_Okay, so I know it was a cliffhanger, but I can't give them all to you easy. There has to be some anticipation, don't you think?? Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! Keep it up! Here goes…_

* * *

Fearless with cape in hand  
Conquer what I need to to mend  
Little girls get so broken  
But I sit so patiently drenched in what you want me to be  
I can't see no escape

* * *

Flower of My Life

Hermione was crying again. Well, actually that was quite the understatement. She was downright bawling, and she was lying on the floor refusing the let Draco move her.

"Hermione, please," he begged her, trying to help her see reason. "At least sit on the sofa. Please."

She didn't say anything.

"I cannot believe he used it cruciatus curse on you," Draco said allowed, "And he said he loved you!"

"He was right to though," she sobbed at him. "I am a heartless bitch."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Are you referring to the killing of the baby comment, because Hermione, accidents do tend to happen, especially to aurors."

She just cried harder at this, but Draco at least was able to convince her to sit up. "It wasn't an accident."

"What do you mean?" Draco was turning even paler than normal. His normally creamy skin was now chalk-white, like a white-washed room in a psychiatric ward.

"I'm a child killer," she wailed at him, failing to put his thousands of questions bursting through his brain at the speed of light to rest.

"Hermione, please try and calm down." He rubbed her back and held her close to him. Sure, he was repulsed by what he was hearing, but hopefully, this would be just like all the other things he had learnt about her. He always assumed one thing, and it never happened to be the correct thing. Draco, for one, found great happiness in that fact.  
Hermione's breathing began to slow back to a normal rate as she gained more and more composure. "Draco. I did something very bad."

"I have inferred that from the lack of details you have given me," he answered, more flatly than he wished to appear. Hermione definitely noticed and lost much of her confidence.

"Maybe…maybe you should leave," she suggested quietly.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"You won't want to be with me after you hear what I did," she whispered, the sad truth.

"Hermione, I do not know what you have done, and until you fulfill that little problem, I will not be able to make that decision, and just know, I know you have a past, and some of it is indeed rocky and questionable, but I choose to support you through it. What makes you think I will change my mind?"

"Because what I did…" she stammered, "is downright evil. Draco…I killed my child."

"How?" he demanded. He had to know the truth.

Hermione paused, mustering the strength to say it aloud for the first time.

"I found out I was pregnant only a week before I caught Ron cheating on me. When I told him, he was ecstatic. He went crazy about a baby room and wanted to talk about names right away. He was hoping for a boy, but he said he wouldn't mind a girl as long as she looked like me. I was happy, too, but I don't know, something didn't feel quite right to me. Well then, just when I was settling into the idea, I caught him being unfaithful, and something snapped. I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to get away. When I was in a muggle town, I stopped at a muggle doctor and had an abortion…"

"Excuse me," Draco butted him, "a WHAT?"

"It's a procedure where they take the baby out of you essentially," Hermione tried to explain, trembling from the horror of it.

"Well then that's okay!" Draco exclaimed. "The baby is still alive!"

Hermione shook her head, fresh tears leaking from her eyes. "It dies in the process. It terminates the pregnancy. I barely even remembered doing it. I flushed it out of my head. Nobody knew I was pregnant except Ron."

For a moment, no one moved more talked. "How did he find out?" Draco questioned quietly.

_Ron heard the door creak open and shut. He knew it was her. He could feel it. His Hermione was back. He darted out of his seat and charged to the foyer. _

_ "Oh thank God!" he proclaimed. "You're back! Hermione, I have been so worried!"_

_ "Funny," she retorted sardonically. "I thought you didn't care about me."_

_ "Well of course I care about you, 'Mione."_

_ "You have a funny way of showing it."_

_ The happiness was quickly melting away from Ron's face. "I was afraid something had happened to you or the baby!"_

_ "I'm fine."_

_ "You're BOTH fine."_

_ "No, I'm fine," she snapped irritably. "There is no baby, Ron."_

_ "What do you mean there is no baby?" he fearfully questioned. He blanched as he uttered the syllables._

_ "It's gone."_

_ "Well, where did it go?" he demanded stupidly, on the brink of hysteria. "What happened to it?"_

_ "I got rid of it," Hermione answered flatly, threatening indifference with every syllable._

_ "No!" he howled like a wild animal in distress. "Hermione, how could you?!"_

_ Hermione scoffed at him. "No, Ron, the question is: how could you? Goodbye, Ronald Weasley." She turned around abruptly, pulling open the creaking door. She stepped outside, slamming the door shut for the last time. _

* * *

Hermione expected Draco to be mad. She expected him to scream at her and call her a bunch of wicked names. However, he was not doing anything. He was pondering something deeply while starting at Hermione as if trying to peer into her soul. She could not bring herself to sustain his gaze. She looked down, signifying to him that she felt inferior to him. He was so good, and she was so bad…

"Hermione," he croaked, breaking the silence. "I am so sorry you had to deal with that."

"It's my fault, though," she attempted to point out, "Don't you see?"

"It is not your fault," he adamantly informed her. "If he hadn't cheated on you, you would never have been driven to it. It is not your fault."

"I'm evil. I understand if you don't want to…"

"Good god, Hermione, have you forgotten my past so easily?" he frustratingly vented at her. "I tried to kill Dumbledore, and in the process, I almost killed other people. I had to torture people for Voldemort."

"Yes, but you were forced to do all that," she argued.

"So were you, just in a different way, Hermione. You are only calling yourself evil, because you cannot forgive yourself, and the fact that you feel incredible remorse for your actions just goes to show that you are not evil. You are the exact opposite. Hermione Granger, you are as good as they come."

Hermione smiled through her teary eyes at him. "Draco," she murmured. "You understand. I don't think anybody else in this world would truly understand what I have been going through. It's terror. I dream of her. Oh, I know it was a girl. I dream of her face, her laugh, her smile, her beautiful eyes, everything. It breaks my heart to think I ended that."

Draco wrapped her in an enormous hug. "Hermione," he said, turning her so that her eyes looked straight into his. "You will have that little girl you are dreaming of someday, and she will be as great as you are dreaming of."

"How do you know that? What if I am unable?"

"You are able, Hermione. You did not maliciously try to kill your baby. You did it in a spur of the moment decision. If there is any justice in this world, you will be able to have another child, this time with someone who actually loves you."

"It will still never replace the one I lost," she whispered.

"That's true," Draco admitted, "but the point is, you will have a second chance. You deserve a second chance, Hermione."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so."

* * *

Some time later, Draco made a suggestion that came to him randomly, but he thought it could really help Hermione.

"Hermione," he said suddenly. She had been very near to falling asleep in his arms, still on the ground. "Have you ever held a funeral for the one you lost, or even named it?"

"Naming it would make it too real," Hermione answered, trembling slightly at the thought.

"But wouldn't it give you some closure to hold a funeral?" he persisted.

"I don't have the body," she replied.

"You don't need it. You could make a gravestone, and you could even dig if you wanted."

"I don't know, Draco. It would seem so…real."

"But Hermione, it happened, and I strongly believe it would provide you some closure if you ended it right. It would be a way for you to express those feelings bottled up inside. Maybe, you would finally be able to begin to heal."

"Well…I guess…okay. When?"

"How about right now," Draco suggested. "Tonight, nobody will have to see and we could go down into the grounds. You could spend as much time as you wanted without interruption."

"I guess," Hermione agreed. This felt odd and awkward to her, understandably.

The two made their way down to the front lawns and found a spot on the edge of the forest. Hermione conjured a shovel and dug a small hole.

"What do we put in it?" she asked.

Draco hadn't thought about this. He supposed they couldn't just bury nothing. That wouldn't be very fulfilling, and an empty grave would just drive home the impact of Hermione's decision.

Draco paced, thinking. Hermione stared as he walked away from her. Hagrid's garden was nearby. He had an idea.

"I'll be right back," he told her, as he began jogging to the prolific garden of Rubeus Hagrid. He returned a minute later with a single rose he had plucked. It had been in great bloom. He handed it to her, and he saw that she became very choked up.

"Thanks," she mumbled, gently setting it in the dug hole.

"Rose," she whispered to Draco. "I'm calling her Rose."

"That's a beautiful name," Draco replied.

"I am so sorry," Hermione whispered, crying. "If I could go back and do it again, I would not have done it. I hope you know that, and please, forgive me. I was angry and not thinking right. I regret it more than anything. I will never forget you, and I love you as if I actually knew you."

She stood up and magicked the dirt onto the grave. Grass grew instantaneously upon the mound. She turned to Draco.

He waved his wand, and a small grave marker appeared on the mound saying:

_Here lies Rose, the flower of my life._

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, in tears. Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she cried. After a while, it began to rain. Draco wrapped his cloak around her and led her into the castle.

When they reached the hall leading to her suite, Hermione turned to Draco and made a request.

"Please stay with me tonight?"

"Of course," he answered her. They made their way back to her suite together.

* * *

"Damnit!" he yelled as the potion turned a noxious maroon. "This will not work!"

"I am very sorry to hear that," a cold voice hissed. "Very sorry indeed. I wanted this potion finished by today!"

"I am sorry, but Malfoy would not cooperate. He chose some girl over his duties, some girl who he believes he is in love with."

"This fool's concept of love has no power," the voice replied. "You must show him that. We need him. We need the unicorn blood."

"Forgive me, but couldn't we just imperius someone else to do it? Why must we spend time convincing him?"

"Because he is powerful enough to do it. Imperiusing someone will not work. They will not be able to do it. Anyways, the curse may not hold up at such a request. Old magic prohibits it from being forced by one."

"But you can make people kill people…"

"Some people believe there are things worse than death," the voice answered.

"Well, yes, the fool Albus Dumbledore…"

"Dunbledore would have thought cursing one's soul like that would have been worse."

"So you're saying Dumbledore did this."

"No, he only discovered it. I could kill and drink the unicorn blood through possession once because I was already cursed. It was almost more than the fool's body could handle."

"Could you possess him, my lord?"

"I am nowhere near strong enough. This potion is vital to my return. Without it, I cannot hope for success, not at all. I will be stuck in this soulless form. I am dead, Bastillo, and nothing can even begin to bring me back to life without that potion to protect me. Now, feed me the snake venom. It is the only thing that will strengthen me enough to keep me from being sapped of the only life I could possibly sustain."

Bastillo, pale and sickly looking, grabbed the bundle lying on the table, and fashioned a dirty baby bottle full of a white, pearly substance. He began to feed the skeleton-like creature, thoroughly wishing his curiosity had not gotten the better of him months ago.

* * *

_Hopefully I can update with the next chapter tomorrow. I do not know what my schedule for the week is yet. It's so fun to write and listen to the Harry Potter soundtrack at the same time. You should try it some time. REVIEW FOR MORE!_

_XOXO,_

_CHRISTINE_


	14. Variations of Support

_Okay, everyone! So a big part of the plot was leaked last chapter! Of course, the biggest stars still were Draco and Hermione! Their relationship was so cute! However, what would the story be without a little conflict? Therefore, here are some questions that should linger in your mind:_

_Do Draco and Hermione really have love or is it infatuation?_

_What is Bastillo going to do to convince Draco to do the dirty deed?_

_How will Bastillo get rid of the love of Hermione and Draco?_

_What else does HE need to rise again?_

_What will happen next with Ron and the whole situation?_

_Well, I cannot answer all those questions now, but we can start to set them up!_

* * *

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

* * *

Variations of Support

The other staff members were beginning to talk, oh yes indeed. Draco and Hermione were appearing together at mealtimes, and they often were spotted in Hogsmeade shopping and dining together. Nobody could deny that there was a connection, whether friendly or something more. The two practiced subtlety around the students. Therefore, they didn't have much of a clue, and Professor McGonagall could easily commend them.

In fact, she had summoned Granger to her office to discuss security matters, but after the serious information was discussed, McGonagall could not conceal her complete curiosity any longer.

"Hermione, I hope this is not nosy, but I can't help but notice that you and Draco spend a lot of time together," she remarked. "Is there…a thing between you?"

"Um…" Hermione had turned crimson. "Well…yes. I hope that's okay. I know romance in the work place is frowned upon in most settings."

"Oh, you misunderstand me," McGonagall replied. "After years of witnessing you two detest each other, I personally find your situation endearing. I love seeing two intelligent, genuine people together. I think you two make the perfect match."

"Thank you, Professor!" Hermione exclaimed heartily. "It's so nice to hear SOMEONE supports us!"

"What do you mean by that? Are you getting grief from other members of staff? Who is it?" McGonagall obviously felt strong concern on the subject.

"It's not the staff…" Hermione began but trailed off.

"Ah," McGonagall sighed, obviously understanding. "Mr. Weasley knows, doesn't he? I heard he was around the school a few days ago."

"Yes, and he's not particularly happy about it," Hermione answered.

"Well, I would suppose not. After all, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were two of the greatest enemies Hogwarts has ever seen, and Ron Weasley was the best friend of Harry Potter."

Hermione snorted. "And Ron was Harry's sidekick."

"Well yes, that too," McGonagall agreed, grinning.

* * *

"I cannot believe he used an unforgivable on you," Harry remarked, upset. "Ron has never been that type of person…ever. What could have provoked him?"

Harry knew about neither Rose nor her relationship with Draco. Hermione decided a little white lie would be the best idea.

"Well, Harry, there is something I have been meaning to tell you," Hermione nervously stated. "You may not want to talk to me after this as you won't like it, and now that I think about it, Ginny won't be happy with me telling you first, but it will explain a lot to you. As you probably know, Draco Malfoy was new to Hogwarts in the potions position this year…"

"Yes," Harry butted in, impatiently, "but what has that got to do with anything?"

"I was getting to that. He and I became really good friends early in the year, and…well…we're together now."

"You…are…WHAT?!" Harry yelled, in shock.

"We're together," Hermione repeated. "Oh, Harry, he's different, I promise. He sees how his actions were completely foul back in our school years, and now that he is out from the influence of his father, he can see clearly."

"Hermione, what makes you believe what he says?" Harry asked, obviously intrigued.

"I spend a lot of time with him, and he has changed. It's legitimate."

"Ron obviously doesn't think so," Harry pointed out.

"Since when has Ron been a forgiver?" Hermione chimed. "He completely made his judgment off old prejudices. He'll say he didn't, but Harry, he did. Ron seems to be unable to think correctly, as he has proven on countless occasions."

"Maybe he was just trying to protect you?" Harry suggested weakly, knowing it was untrue.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but he obviously wanted revenge and self-satisfaction. I am way past making excuses for him. He has hurt me too many times, now." Hermione spoke with a very firm tone, emphasizing finality, as in, her final decision.

Harry sighed. "I hate it that you two aren't talking." Hermione opened her mouth to comment on his statement, but he silenced her with a casual wave of his hand. "I understand that it is probably irreparable, and I am past the stage of blaming you, Hermione. I understand why it has to be this way, and I agree with you. I would do the same thing in your shoes."

"Thanks for the support, Harry," Hermione warmly said. "It really means a lot to me."

"You have my support, Hermione, more than Ron does right now, especially. I understand he was angry, but nobody should be angry enough to do that unless it is a perilously serious situation, and this obviously was not. I'm not going to lie to you and say I approve of your match with Malfoy, but if you trust him, who am I to step in your way? Currently, you know him way better than I do."

Hermione leaned over the table to hug Harry. "Why couldn't Ron be more like you?"

"Because if Ron was more like me, he would never have cheated on you, and you two would still be married."

* * *

"How am I supposed to convince him?" Bastillo lamented. "I was hostile with him when he turned me down the first time! I cannot just walk in there and ask for him to reconsider!"

"Well, of course you can't," HE hissed. "I would have thought you were much smarter than that. You have to play to Draco's old weakness: power. He is still a Malfoy even if he is a traitor. You cannot change your heritage. He'll come around. I think you will need to appeal to his guilty pleasures. I assure you he still dreams of power. After all, he is in a position of power at Hogwarts School. He has power over the students. It's not much, but it's power in its raw form. Show him that he can have more if he just partners with us. Make sure not to mention me, at first. He is, as I say, a traitor, and he will pay the price of the betrayal of…"

* * *

"Think of what it could do, Draco," Bastillo pleaded. Draco noticed he looked wary and wax-like. He was a shadow of the man he used to be, something which set off loud alarms in Draco's brain. "You would have power, and nobody could defeat you. You'd be protected. In fact, Draco, you could protect her."

"Why are you all of a sudden supportive of Hermione?" Draco snapped, not noticing his dire mistake.

"I'm willing to compromise, that's all," he shrugged. "I am willing to share your intelligence, Draco, if that's what it takes. Of course I do not approve of such a distraction, but I guess I have no say in that."

"You don't," Draco sneered coldly. "I'm glad you noticed."

"Me too, Draco," Bastillo replied, ignoring his tone. "Now, you can come back to the project without worrying about making choices. You can have the best of both worlds, love and power."

"I've come to realize that is impossible," Draco retorted. "There is always a catch to every deal like this. I'm sorry, Andros, but I am not interested. Good day."

"Draco, Draco, Draco," Andros sighed, "this is where you do not understand. You are inexperienced. Permit me to guide you."

Draco flat-out barked, "No! Get out!"

"Very well," Andros moaned upset. "I see you are much harder to persuade than I thought. I will just have to become more persuasive. Good day, Draco. Make no mistake, I will be back."

"Don't bother," Draco sneered.

* * *

"He's still trying to get to you?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Unfortunately," Draco answered. "He seems desperate. He's turning into an old fool. I wouldn't be surprised if he addles his brains in an explosion or mistakes the toxic potion for pumpkin juice and drinks it."

"It's concerning," Hermione remarked, trying to pull Draco into a more serious attitude. "Honestly. Why is he so persistent?"

"He probably cares too much for himself," Draco suggested. "He does not plan to risk the repercussions of slaying a unicorn." He felt no pain mentioning it as Hermione already knew. Apparently, the jinxes on it only were in effect for those who did not already know of the plan, something Draco and Hermione found very useful.

"But then why can't he just imperius someone else into doing it?"

"I didn't think of that," Draco replied. "Maybe he doesn't trust someone else? Maybe he thinks they'll tell?"

"Well…he could…you know…kill them?" Hermione suggested in a small voice.

"We're discussing Bastillo, not Voldemort," Draco reminded her. "He doesn't kill readily, thank god."

"Well, then what about modifying their memory?"

"I don't think he's evil enough to use the unforgivable curses to force people into action," Draco said. "He's greedy and maybe a little ignorant."

"Greed can carry people a long way," Hermione stated wisely.

"True," Draco agreed.

"You have to stay strong against him, Draco. You cannot allow him to tempt you, no matter what he offers."

"I know, Hermione, and I know that he is going to start attempting to seduce me into it with his offers."

"And those offers will never be logical or justifiable," she stated flatly. "It's all up to you remembering that and constantly telling yourself that."

"In the words of Professor Barty Crouch Mad-Eye Moody, 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE'"

Hermione laughed as he slipped his arm around her to pull her into a hug.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Ron shouted maniacally, clutching his nose as blood began to spurt.

"THE PAIN YOU CAUSED HERMIONE!" Harry shouted back at him. "HOW COULD YOU RON, REALLY! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT WAS GOING ON IN YOUR DIM BRAIN!"

"I…I...was…I WAS GETTING BACK AT HER FOR WHAT SHE DID TO ME!"

"WHAT THE HELL HAS SHE DONE TO YOU OTHER THAN MOVED ON?! DON'T FORGET, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON HER! SHE WAS NOTHING BUT FAITHFUL TO YOU! SHE HAS DONE NO WRONG!"

"Really, Harry?" Ron growled, slyly. He knew the information that could turn Harry against her in a second. Harry's parents had given up their lives to save him, but Hermione...well, she didn't exactly do the same for her child.

"SHE KILLED MY BABY, HARRY?! HOW WOULD YOU REACT IF GINNY HEARTLESSLY MURDERED YOUR UNBORN CHILD!"

"You're ridiculous," Harry spat. "You disgust me! Hermione was not pregnant, and even if she was, she would never do that!"

"REALLY, HARRY! WAKE UP AND SMELL THE COFFEE, BECAUSE SHE DID!" Ron was livid. "I DO NOT APPRECIATE YOUR SLANDER WHEN YOU DO NOT EVEN KNOW OR UNDERSTAND WHAT HAS HAPPENED BETWEEN HERMIONE AND ME!"

"I…I…" Harry hesitated. "I may not know every little detail of your marriage, but I know one thing Ron: you screwed it up, so don't try and go pinning stuff on Hermione." With that, he slammed the door of Ron's office so hard on his way out that pictures fell from the walls.

Ron sat there, fuming, looking dumbstruck. His supposed "best friend" had just attacked him both verbally and physically.

* * *

"I have more information for you, My Lord," Bastillo reported later. "The girl seems to have complete control over him as if he is imperiused. I have never been in love. Therefore, I do not understand it."

"Oh, Andros, it is not your lack of love, but your realization that it is robotic and unreal," HE hissed in reply. "Love is for fools. Power is for the wise. There is no good and evil in this world today. There are the powerful and those who are too weak to seek it out. The weak ones are the fools who put too much on love. In fact, Albus Dumbledore staked his life on love like a fool. Notice he died, at the hands of my supporters."

"But wasn't the 'supporter' really double-crossing you?" Bastillo attempted to point out.

"Those are unsubstantiated rumors from those who try and besmirch my name," HE hissed in a freezing cold reply. "Severus Snape died in service for me. In fact, I had to kill him to achieve my desire. However, a loophole prevented that, one which I will never permit to dupe me ever again."

"But, sir, how will we get him from the grasps of the girl?"

"She has not cursed him, Andros. He is cursed by himself, and we must break the curse that ties him to her. It is a waste of his intelligence and life in general. Of course, as soon as he has done all I need, he will be discarded efficiently, maybe even painfully. He has turned from ME, and he must learn the unforgettable lesson. I am the inevitable, the past, the present, and the future."

"Would you have to kill him, My Lord? He could be so useful!"

"No traitor of mine is useful to me, no matter what," HE retorted in an ugly, inhuman voice. "Understood?"

"Yes, My Lord," Bastillo squeaked fear-stricken, wishing desperately he was anywhere but in his current situation.

* * *

_A heavy chapter, I must say. There is not a lot of Draco and Hermione fluff. Like I said, I am setting up the answers to those questions, aka the plot. Harry has taken an obvious side, but Ron tried to enlighten him. There will definitely be more on him in the coming chapters. Everything will tie together, I promise. I had some quotes that were mere paraphrases from the books. It would not have felt right to me to directly use them, so let me once again restate that __**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF HARRY POTTER, THOUGH I WISH I DID BECAUSE I'D BE SITTING PRETTY IN BILLIONS OF DOLLARS! **_

_ Thanks so much for sticking with me thus far. It means a lot! I had a lot of people mark me down as a favorite story last chapter. Thanks so much, but please everyone, I love it the most when you REVIEW! Tell me why it's a favorite story! It inspires me to write more! I reply to some of my reviews! If I replied to all, I wouldn't be able to write as much! I'll try to reply to more, I promise!_

_XOXO,_

_CHRISTINE_


	15. Voices

_Okay, I'm back. Here's a little spoiler for this chapter: there is some action. I don't mean wars. I mean it's no longer just talk and plot setup. Here comes actual MEATY plot occurrences. I hope you're set and ready to go. _

* * *

Jesus, take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own

I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on

* * *

Voices

"So you have this plan stone cold?" he hissed tersely. "We can not afford even one tiny screw up."

"Yes, my lord, everything will work fine," Bastillo replied, looking sicklier than ever. "I have every movement planned out."

"How do you plan to capture them?" HE asked.

"I'll get her first," Bastillo replied. "We will deal with her, and then I will convince him to come."

"He must come on his own. You cannot force him. If you have to curse him, it could ruin everything. He must consent to what he is doing. Otherwise, he will not do it."

"Yes, My Lord, I know," Bastillo answered with a nearly disrespectful tone.

"Do not speak to me in such tones," HE sharply screeched. "You are a fool, Andros Bastillo. I know you don't like what you're doing! I am not stupid. You entrapped yourself in this situation by your mere foolishness. Now, go, and carry out the plan."

* * *

"Hermione," Harry gasped as she opened the door to her suite in the late afternoon after classes. "I need to talk to you."

"Good graces, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, surprised to see him. "What is the emergency? Is it Ginny?"

"No, Hermione, it's you," he panted, obviously having run straight from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. "I need to talk to you. It's about something Ron said."

"Not him again, Harry!" Hermione growled. "I am sick of hearing about him. Can't I just move on with my life?"

"This is important, Hermione!" Harry insisted. "The other day after we met, I angrily traveled to the Ministry of Magic to confront Ron. Well, I punched him in the face, but then he started insisting that he's not all to blame about the divorce. He said that you killed your unborn child. I thought he was crazy, naturally. It's not like you were actually pregnant." The look on Hermione's face made Harry very nervous. "I don't believe him, Hermione, but I need closure on this. I just…I wonder…and I want to know."

"I'm sorry, Harry, but is this your business?" Hermione questioned reasonably.

"Well, no," he stammered, "but I'm very close with both of you, and I hate having to take sides. I want to be sure I take the right one."

"So if I killed my child, it would forgive his cheating on me?!" Hermione snapped at him.

"No, it wouldn't, but his reasoning for giving into the temptation would make a lot of sense."

Hermione shook her head at him, resignedly. Of course he would find some way to agree with Ron. Although Hermione had been extremely close with Harry, she did not match up to Ron in his eyes. He and Ron were friends first, and Ron led Harry into the transition from the muggle world to the wizarding world.

"Harry, you have this all wrong."

"What do you mean?" he asked confusedly.

"Ron was not unfaithful because I killed his child…" she began but Harry cut her off.

"I knew he was lying, Hermione! You're just too good! I cannot believe him!"

Hermione put up a firm hand to silence Harry. "You need to listen to me, Harry. You will not like this, but you should hear it. I cannot keep it from you any longer. Ron did not cheat on me because I disposed of his unborn child." Hermione took a deep breath, shutting her eyes, willing herself to be anywhere but there. "I got rid of his unborn child because he cheating on me."

"Hermione!" Harry gasped, "How could you?"

"How could I?" Her voice blasted off like a rocket, passionate and quick. "HOW COULD I?! HOW COULD HE?! I WAS PREGNANT WITH HIS CHILD, A FACT HE KNEW VERY WELL, AND LESS THAN A WEEK LATER, I CATCH HIM IN BED WITH SOME MUGGLE TRAMP! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, HARRY?! I PANICKED! I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE WHAT I WAS DOING! ALL I SAW WAS MYSELF AS A SINGLE MOTHER, STRUGGLING!"

"NO!" Harry shouted right back at her. He was not going to let her make excuses for such a horrid act. "YOU SAW YOURSELF AS FALLING FROM YOUR HEROIC STANDING IN THE WIZARDING WORLD INTO A POSITION ABSENT OF FAME AND FORTUNE! DIDN'T YOU, HERMIONE?!"

"No, Harry!" Hermione sounded both surprised and hurt. "Honestly, I didn't! That never crossed my mind!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! MY PARENTS LOVED ME SO MUCH THAT THEY DIED TO SAVE ME! YOU KILLED YOUR CHILD! IF MY PARENTS WERE LIKE YOU, I'D BE DEAD! THEY WOULD HAVE LET HIM KILL ME!"

"I am not like that, Harry, please listen to me!" Hermione pleaded.

Harry took a deep breath, momentarily regaining the composure he so easily lost. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I understand Ron did a very terrible thing, but, in my opinion, murdering an innocent, helpless child is despicable and unforgivable. I'm sorry; Hermione, but I cannot support you anymore. I have to wash my hands of this entire situation. Both of you disgust me. Goodbye, Hermione."

With that Harry turned around. He strode towards the door at a brisk pace, restraining from looking back at Hermione's shocked and devastated expression.

"Harry, PLEASE!" she squeaked, begging him to reconsider his actions.

Harry halted, turning around. He opened his mouth to speak but seemed to think better of it. His eyes spoke more than any words could. He was never going to be able to forgive Hermione as long as she lived.

He shook his head, turning back around, continuing on his journey. He opened the door and slammed it without hesitation.

Hermione collapsed onto the sofa, fighting tears. Why couldn't Harry be like Draco and understand?! She understood the answer, of course. Draco had a dark past, and he knew the feelings of remorse very well. On the contrary, Harry lead a heroic life, and he just could not possibly understand those fatal mistakes.

"It's such a pity, seeing two friends split," a voice came from the shadows. Hermione turned around quickly, shocked and turning red. She whipped out her wand, but had no clue where to point it. The voice seemed to be invisible.

She heard a soft laugh. "Wrong," stated a voice lazily and Hermione felt her wand go flying from her hands. She stood there helplessly, her hands still grasped around an invisible wand that she no longer had possession of.

"Over here," the voice called, obviously enjoying itself. Hermione turned around. A middle aged man stepped out of the dark shadows, pointing his wand at her. "Ah, Hermione Granger, it is very nice to meet you. I have waited so long."

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to hide her feelings of trepidation.

"That's not important," the voice answered. "What is important is that I've found you, and have you cornered. You cannot escape."

Hermione did not enjoy that response at all. Her room was soundproof so nobody could hear her scream. Not only was she alone, but she was wandless, too, which was much worse.

"What do you want from me?" she asked again, this time showing her trembling.

"Nervous, I see? Well, Hermione, you should be. Your fate now rests in someone else's hands. I doubt such an accomplished auror would like that idea, especially when the person who must save them is Draco Malfoy."

Hermione looked shocked. "How do YOU know about Draco?"

He let out a chilling laugh. Hermione's face lit up in realization.

"You're him, aren't you? Bastillo!"

"I prefer Sir Andros Bastillo, if you don't mind. It would greatly behoove you to obey me. I control your fate. Now, we are going to take a little trip together to your new home."

"They'll know I'm gone," Hermione retorted, betraying her fear. "Draco will tell them where I went!"

"Not if they read your letter of resignation, and don't worry, if Draco wants to keep you alive, he will not be informing anyone of anything."

"Why do you need me?" Hermione asked, in a tone not much more than a whisper.

"As a lure," Bastillo drawled. "He is "in love" with you apparently. It's time to see just how much he puts on love."

Hermione, anticipating the spell, tried to dive to the side but did not move in time. Darkness quickly overcame her as she fought with all her might to stay conscience. She failed.

* * *

Draco knocked for two minutes before growing concerned and letting himself in. He had agreed to meet here with Hermione before dinner.

"Hermione!" he called out, searching her empty suite. Where could she possibly be?

It looked as if she had gone somewhere without him. Nothing looked out of the ordinary to him. She must have messed up the time or had an urgent message. He turned to leave the suite when his eyes captured the piece of parchment folded on the table like a note. Curious, he ambled over and picked it up. Opening it, he read:

_Draco Malfoy,_

_I have fetched Hermione from Hogwarts for your own good. You needed a more persuasive argument to do the job you have been appointed, so I present you with thus: slay and deliver the unicorn or she dies. It is as simple as that. She is at my manor, and I will be guarding her day and night, so do not even attempt to break her free. If you make any attempt to shirk your duties and rescue her, she will be executed immediately. If you wish to pay me a visit before you perform the deed, feel free. Maybe I will let you see your darling "love". Tell nobody of these arrangements. Any sign of other's knowledge, and you will watch her die before I kill you, too._

_Tread softly._

_Sir Andros Bastillo_

_P.S. You chose very well with Granger. She may be a mudblood, but she is a looker. I will have no problem watching her daily. In fact, I may find pleasure out of it._

Draco felt sick. His Hermione had been taken, possibly violently. He had no clue what to do and was much too hysterical to think rationally. His first instinct was to charge down into the forest and kill the poor animal, but he knew Hermione would not want that. But what would she want? She would want to live, surely. But would she refuse him if he killed the unicorn? Would she see him as too grisly to live with? He knew he would have to go to Bastillo's manor first thing, before possibly screwing up. He would somehow have to convince Andros to let him talk to her. He could not believe this was happening. This just was not the style of Sir Andros Bastillo, not at all. The man was rough around the edges, but surely, he could not kill.

"The man is desperate," Draco reminded himself. "And I should not underestimate him."

Draco quickly set off to his suite to grab a traveling cloak and a few potions, including the basic shield. Drinking it down, he felt the familiar sensation of power, something that now made him want to be sick. It was his old pleasurable feelings for power that got them into this mess. Now, it was up to him to get them out of it, but how?

* * *

_So things are starting to happen as you can see! This chapter feels a lot shorter to me than it really is! I truly love listening to the soundtracks to the movies while I write. They really help me get in the mood. More reviews, please! If I know you are reading and liking it, I will right more. Reviewing is a fail proof method to get me to update, and it is currently the only one that works. If I get enough reviews, I will update tomorrow. If not, then the next chapter will be Saturday or Sunday. _

_XOXO, _

_CHRISTINE_


	16. Taken on the Job

_I owe everyone an apology. I abandoned this story through my busiest times, but now that my year has calmed down a bit, I can get back to it. I'm trying to work off a plan now instead of winging it. I love reviews, but there were a few, one in particular, that were not very respectful. The best part about he one I am referring to is that the person made it clear they had been following this story, yet they did not feel the need to sign into their account when they wrote the review. Does that sound cowardly to anyone else? Please, I love reviews, but respectful ones. If you strongly disagree with my writing, that's great. Please convey it respectfully. Enough preaching, here comes the next chapter._

_!_

There's snakes among us but who's to blame this time? My own phoenix flight, or to ignite. Crashed and burnt out, only to meet in the ashes.

A facade never meant to be, cuz it only makes sense to me.

Once again, I've burned and borrowed one and two, turned black and blue. Poisoned before but found the cure, and been exhausted again.

!

Taken on the Job

"Hermione's gone!" Malfoy frantically yelled, barging into the room out of breath. He looked as if he had sprinted the entire way to the chambers.

"What?" Neville replied, shooting out of the chair he had been sitting grading papers in. "Hermione's gone? What do you mean gone?"

"She was taken!' Malfoy hysterically hollered, "by Bastillo! YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDNT THINK THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

"I didn't think it would," Neville said. "Neither did you! How do you know it was him? Did he leave you a note, a message of any kind?"

Malfoy nodded, breathing hard trying to regain his composure. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled piece of parchment. In his initial fury, he had nearly destroyed the parchment. Neville took the parchment from him, smoothed it out, and began to read.

"We both definitely underestimated him," Neville remarked after reading it. He folded it back up neatly and handed it to Malfoy.

"Obviously," Malfoy spat. "Are you going to actually be helpful, Longbottom, or just state the blatantly obvious? Should I just deal with this alone?" Neville just stared at him, shocked at his resemblance to his Hogwarts student-self.

"I'm sorry," Malfoy sighed, shoulders drooping. He dropped onto Neville's couch, covering his face with his hands. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm losing my head. It's just...I care a lot about her, Neville. I finally found someone. I can't lose her now...not yet at least."

"I know, Draco, we'll handle this. We just need to figure out the best way."

"If he finds out someone else knows..." Draco began fearfully.

"He won't," Neville cut him off with a surprising tone of finality and power. "We won't let that happen."

"What do we do?" Malfoy asked. "I have no choice, do I? I have to kill the unicorn!"

"Don't do anything stupid," Neville sharply reprimanded him. "We have to plan this out!"

"We? Neville, you don't seem to get this! If he finds out..."

"I'm not stupid, Draco," Neville cut him off for the second time. "You seem to think I'm going to gallantly beak into Bastillo's manor and proclaim for all to hear my mission to save Hermione because you told me all about it."

"I'm just scared, thats all," Malfoy whined, sounding like a little child.

"You need to man up," Neville lectured. "Be brave and think. We need to come up with a plan, and worrying all about her constantly will not help us."

!

The first lucid thought entering Hermione's head: _I have an awful headache_. Hermione was dizzy and had no clue what was happening. She tried to move, but it felt as if she had forgotten how. She moaned, trying to touch her hand to her head, but oddly, her arm did not seem to understand where exactly her head is. She slowly opened her eyes. They felt as if they were weighted down by 5 pounds of lead. The room was dark and hazy. This was definitely neither her nor Draco's suite, and this gloomy dungeon room looked nothing like a Hogwarts classroom.

"Finally awake," a low voice rumbled as a bald man clad in black robes gracefully stepped into view. "I was beginning to wonder if you had fallen into a coma, or even, god forbid, had died. That surely would not make Dearest Draco happy now would it?" He laughed a piercing, empty laugh. "Oh, if only everyone could see the fierce Hermione Granger now, all tied up, her life depending on the compliance of another flawed wizard."

"Real mature," Hermione snapped back at Bastillo, causing him to recoil in surprise. "Very original too. I doubt anyone has used leverage ever before. It's such a new, revolutionary idea."

"It may be old-fashioned, but it certainly seems to be effective doesn't it?" Bastillo rhetorically replied grinning like a madman. "And anyways, I don't believe you are in any position to jest at me. I control your fate now. You should be begging for me to be merciful and not kill you."

"Begging!" Hermione exclaimed, outraged. "You disgust me!" Her face showed an absolute expression of loathing. She mustered her strength and spit at him.

"How dare you!" Bastillo hissed. "Is your IQ really that low, or is your brain poisoned by your muddy blood?"

"At least I have courage and integrity and don't need to send innocent men to do the dirty work to feed my greedy ambitions of power, you snake."

"Enough!" Bastillo roared, brandishing his wand and jabbing it towards Hermione. "One more word out of you, and you'll wish you had never set foot in the wizarding world."

Hermione glared silently at Bastillo. She had no plan as she was magically bound. It didn't seem possible to get away from Bastillo. She would have to depend on Draco to figure a plan out. Her only option would be trying to distract Bastillo so he could focus his time and energy on her instead of brooding over Draco's thoughts and actions. How she could distract him so thoroughly when he was threatening her within an inch of her life she did not know. She would have to think on the fly, but first, she would have to find a way to keep him from cursing her into oblivion.

She ventured words cautiously, not wanting to provoke him into attacking her. "An...er...Sir Bastillo..." He jumped at being addressed formally by his hostage. "Would it be okay if I talk as long as I'm not insulting you?"

Bastillo looked somewhat uncomfortable. Her sudden shift in tone had taken him by surprise. "I guess," he answered, "but watch your words." He tried to sound firm but it sounded more awkward and empty to him.

"It's just..." Hermione gave a theatrical sigh to show emphasis. "It's just that captivity can become very lonely, and I feel like my humdrum days will pass much more quickly if I have some company. I'm a very chatty person." She batted her eyebrows innocently, hoping her schmoozing would be a success. Truthfully, she had no experience at the histrionic part of being captured. The only time she had ever been captured was in the Malfoy Manor during the pursuit of the horcruxes.

Bastillo looked at her for a while silent, searching her for an answer to some question harbored in his head. His stony face gradually broke into a heinous smile, showing his yellow, grimy teeth from ear to ear. "Cut that shit out right now," he hissed. "I know what you're trying to do. _Crucio!"_ Hermione nearly bit her lip off to keep from screaming. She didn't want to show weakness. That would be letting Bastillo win. "It's a pity the famous Hermione Granger isn't better at getting out of sticky situations. Maybe they should make you take an acting class in auror training."

"Well, a good auror never gets caught," Hermione said in reply.

"You must not be a very good auror, then," Bastillo hissed.

"I didn't get captured on the job. This has nothing to do with my being an auror."

"This has a lot to do with your being an auror," Bastillo countered. "You should have been able to evade capture, and besides, you're the personal auror of Hogwarts, I believe. According to me, you were on the job. You were at Hogwarts, and had a problem arisen in the middle of the night, the school would have called upon you to act. That's your job."

"Thank you for that insight into MY profession," Hermione irritably snapped. Bastillo grabbed his wand. "Oh, go on and torture me. That way Draco won't have to do your bidding. I'd rather you killed me personally. You're trying to save your soul by forcing Draco to kill the unicorn. Well, if you murder me, then your soul will be lost too. You wouldn't benefit from Draco anymore."

"Shut up!" Bastillo roared, rounding on Hermione. "ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU AND..."

"You'll what!"Hermione yelled back in reply. "Kill me? Go ahead. Do it!"

Angrily, Bastillo pointed his wand at her. Breathing heavily, his brain warred with itself. His temptation egged him on to blast her to smithereens, but the nearly rational side reminded him that killing her would ruin the plan, and his new master would be furious. He supposed she wanted him like this, but then again, who in the right mind would ask for death?

!

"You need to go figure out the situation," Neville said to Draco. They were sitting in Neville's suite, cooking up a plan. "Go to Bastillo's castle or manor or whatever the place is. We need to know where exactly she is. There's no use trying to rescue her if we have to search the building. We'd have to be fast, and we won't have time to figure things out. Our plan will have to be meticulously scrutinized. We will have no room for error."

"There is no way we will be able to just swoop in and rescue her," Draco said flatly, folding his arms resignedly. "What if I killed the damn unicorn? It would just be one beast. There must be some magical law that allows for the sacrifice of a unicorn to save a witch or wizard."

"It doesn't work that way, Draco," Neville replied. "Killing creatures is unnatural under any circumstances."

"Okay, but..."

"Absolutely not, Draco," Neville adamantly cut him off. "I don't even want to hear a possibility of it. Hermione would not want you to ruin your soul on her behalf."

"She'd understand," he grumbled. "I know she would."

"Really?" Neville challenged. "You think so? Because to her it would represent you succumbing to the seductive influence of power. You really think Hermione would want something like that?"

Malfoy just stared at Neville. "Then how the hell are we going to figure this out?" Draco was beginning to lose his temper.

"You are going to go pay Bastillo a visit," Neville repeated, staying calm. You will figure out the exact location of Hermione so we can plan out a way to rescue her. If possible, try and collect any and all details that you can. Every little thing will help us form the plan to rescue her."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to start devising this plan, but I cannot do much until we have more information. It would greatly benefit us if you left now so we could avoid wasting more time."

"Okay," Malfoy agreed. "I'll go."

!

_So here's the way overdue chapter. I promise I won't take as long next time. Please review respectfully. _

_XOXO,_

_CHRISTINE_


	17. Imperius Confession

_Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter! Here comes the next one! I had a problem with my Internet, and it went down, so I don't know when this will get posted. It all depends on when I get this one done. Like I said, I write one chapter a day!_

!

Imperious Confessions

Snow whipped in Draco's face as he began running across a cobblestone bridge. The water below was beginning to freeze over as the fall turned to winter. Draco had dashed out of the building so fast, he had not even thought about wearing a cloak. Neville had to rush after him and stuff it into his impatient arms reminding him that it was November and snowing. Draco quickly made his way toward Hogsmeade so he could apparate. He could sense the subtle irony of not being allowed to disapparate within the Hogwarts walls. Hermione had set that enchantment, and because of it, he had to waste time hustling about the grounds to be able to go find her.

Draco had passed Professor McGonagall in the Entrance Hall and whipped by without a word to answer her question. He wondered what she would think when Hermione was gone the next morning. Would she interrogate him as to her whereabouts, or had Bastillo come up with a plan to explain why Hermione would all of a sudden vanish into thin air? Draco didn't want to think long-term like that though. He could hardly bear leaving her there for the time he was.

As he entered into he Hogsmeade limits, he noticed the streets were abandoned. He would have no problem apparating unnoticed. Most people would ask questions if they saw a Hogwarts teacher hustle onto a street and disapparate.

Draco hustled behind a large tree just in case some prying eyes were peaking out of their little windows. He disappeared with a swish of his dark cloak.

!

_Minerva,_

_I am very sorry to tell you like this, but a situation has come up in my family that requires me to leave Hogwarts right away. My mother has fallen very ill, and it is doubtful that she'll make it through the night. I would have come to find you, but I am afraid that if I waste any time, I will be too late to say goodbye, and for that, I would never forgive myself. With that being said, I regret to inform you that this is my letter of resignation. I will need to stay home and tend to my father. I would not feel right leaving him alone, and I will be the only family he has left. Thank you so much for the understanding and the opportunity to be a part of the Hogwarts staff. _

_Cordially,_

_Hermione Granger_

Professor Mcgonagall momentarily panicked upon the receivalof this letter. This left Hogwarts without immediate protection. What if they had a security breach and nobody to help defend the school but the teachers? If the ministry were to find out about this, Hermione would be in much trouble indeed.

Then again, Minerva felt extreme sympathy for the poor girl. Hermione had always been an only child, and she had missed her parents dearly at times at Hogwarts. She even went so far as to modify their memories during the danger times when she was only 17. She proclaimed herself an orphan because she loved her parents so much. Of course she would run off to be with her mother one last time.

Minerva hesitated on what to do. Normally, she would notify the ministry straight away. A lack of security with so many students under one roof was, quite frankly, intolerable, but Minerva felt bad for Hermione. She could be stripped of her auror privileges. When she became a fully active auror, she had to sign a contract stating that she would put the needs of the public in front of her personal needs. Then again, the threat was low. Minerva could quietly find a new auror without drawing too much attention. That way she could try and downplay Hermione's breach. Also, the Daily Prophet would go crazy about her flight. Rita Skeeter would paint her as a criminal. She could just see it, "_Hogwarts Heartless Banshee's Next Victims: The Students and Staff of Hogwarts"_. Minerva swallowed fresh bile at the thought. Hermione wasn't that type of person. She couldn't contribute to more pain for Hermione. It wouldn't be right.

With that being said, she needed to procure a new auror straightaway. She reached into the parchment drawer of her desk and pulled out a fresh piece of crisp parchment. After dipping her feather quill in midnight black ink, she began to write:

_Kingsley,_

_This is urgent. We need another auror to come and take Hermione's place here at Hogwarts. Word came to her just a few minutes ago that her mother is gravely ill and not likely to survive the night. I allowed Hermione to leave the castle and go to her parents. I will be tightening the security inside the castle until a replacement arrives. Please send someone right away. It is not fair for the staff to have to stay up all night patrolling. _

_Hoping you are well,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_There, _thought Minerva to herself. _I can ensure the safety of my students without Hermione being discovered and harshly disciplined _She summoned her speediest owl and tied the scroll to its leg.

"Take this to the Minister as quickly as you can," she instructed the bird. "If he is unreachable, find a member of the auror office and force them to take it." With a delightful hoot, the bird stretched its wings, shot up into the air, and exited through the open window.

!

Draco crept through the dingy castle. Even inside it was freezing. He could see his breath every time he exhaled. The corridors were dark and silent. Although Draco did not know for sure where Hermione would be held captive, he knew to check Bastillo's workroom first. He had a feeling he would keep Hermione under a watchful eye to prevent an unlikely escape.

As Draco crept up the winding stairs to Bastillo's work tower, he could see a small light coming from an upper room. Bastillo had obviously lit a fire in one of the grates. Draco tried to move as swiftly and silently as possible. Maybe he could take Bastillo by surprise and grab Hermione. It was a long shot, but hey, it was worth a try.

As he approached the ajar door, he tried to peer inside but could see nothing of use. He had just put his hand on the door to slowly push it open when...

"EXPELLIARMUS!" a voice behind him yelled. Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand, disarming him. Turning around, Malfoy put his hands up in defeat.

"Walk into the room, Draco," Bastillo's cold voice firmly commanded. Draco hesitated. "Do it or I will put an imperius on you." Draco gave in, not wanting Bastillo to gain even more of an upper hand. Who knows what ideas he would cook up with him under the imperius curse.

Draco immediately searched for Hermione upon entering the large room. He found her quickly, magically roped to a wall in the room. "Hermione!" he called to her.

She was about to reply when Bastillo bellowed, "QUIET!" The room fell silent, Draco shooting him a look of deepest loathing. "I'm sorry to interrupt what would probably be a very tearful and disgusting reunion, but there is work to be done. Mr. Malfoy, now that you have seen exactly what your disobedience has caused, I believe you should scurry along and go slay that..."

"NO!" Hermione howled. "DONT DO IT..."

"Crucio!" Bastillo cut in. Hermione whimpered, trying with all her might not to scream out. "I said SILENCE! No more out of you or I will cut into you..."

"DONT YOU DARE!" Draco roared. "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HER!"

"Obviously it does now," Bastillo replied, beckoning for Draco to sit down in an armchair. Draco looked at it sceptically. "I haven't poisoned the chair, now SIT!" Draco obliged grudgingly. "I will kill her, Draco, don't test me. Take a good look at her, because this could be the last time you see her." Draco's eyes did not leave Bastillo's face, much to Bastillo's anger. "Look at her, Draco." Draco couldn't bear to. He would think about the horrible words Bastillo just said, and he wouldn't be able to take it. "LOOK AT HER!"

"No," Draco snarled.

"IMPERIO!"

Draco felt the feeling of emptiness, of burden being lifted off his chest. Temporarily, his actions would be in the hands of Bastillo.

"Now, Draco," Bastillo coaxed. "Look at Hermione." Draco's neck turned and his eyes locked with hers. "This may be the last time you see her. Don't you love her, Draco? Tell her you love her, Draco. I want to hear you say it."

"Don't say it!" Hermione gasped. "Don't say it!"

"Silencio!" Bastillo hissed at her. Her mouth continued to open and shut. She was trying her hardest to break through his spell. Unfortunately for her, Bastillo was definitely powerful enough to put a strong enough spell on her.

"Say it, Draco! We haven't got all night!"

"I love you, Hermione," he blurted, then stuck his head in his hands.

"That's right, Draco Malfoy, you do love her, and you're a fool. Only fools love."

Draco felt the feeling of terror in his stomach return. With a casual flick of his wand, Bastillo had lifted the curse. "Get out," he hissed. "Go kill the unicorn, and just know, Draco, I will torture her until you come. I won't drive her insane if you come quickly enough, but every once in a while, my wand will casually slip..." He flicked it and Hermione once again writhed in pain.

"No!" Malfoy gasped.

"Yes," Bastillo hissed back. "You cannot do anything to save her except bring me the dead unicorn. Time is ticking, Draco. Tick tock. Don't take too long. Now go."

With one last glance at Hermione, Draco swept from the room, retrieving his abandoned wand out in the corridor. He ran as fast as he could, apparating back into the wintry Hogsmeade night.

!

_That's all for this chapter. Dramatic, huh? I hope to post again soon. Depending on when my Internet is back up and I can post this chapter, I may have the next up in a few hours. I like to write one a day if I can. PLEASE REVIEW!_

_XOXO,_

_CHRISTINE_


	18. The Cloaked Night

_I received 997 hits yesterday. I was only 3 away from a real landmark. I was SO CLOSE! Thanks to the four people who reviewed. I would love to see more. They inspire me to write more and they help reassure me that I am writing a good story. Even if the review is short and sweet, it just lets me know that you like it or dislike it. Any ideas you want to give me on how you'd love to see it end would be good too. I currently have a raw idea for an ending in my head. It will need to be refined a bit, but I'm pretty sure on it. Thanks for staying with me everyone! Here comes the next chapter!_

_!%!%!%%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!_

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you

_!#!#!#!#!#!_

**The Cloaked Night**

In his mad dash back to the castle, Draco's cloak flew from his shoulders and blew away into the night. Draco made no attempt to go after it. In fact, he barely seemed to notice, if at all. The Great Hall doors had been locked for the night already. With Hermione gone, Draco knew they would be impenetrable from the outside unless someone let him in. He didn't have the time to send a message to Neville. He high-tailed it to the rear of the castle where only staff members could gain access. It opened into the staffroom which was farthest away from both his and Neville's rooms, but he would just have to make it through the castle quickly. Luckily for him, the corridors were empty. He would not have to deal with the nosy stares and eavesdropping of the students.

When he arrived at Neville's suite, he did not even bother to knock. He burst in like a maniac, scaring Neville half to death.

"Draco!" Neville gasped in surprise, rising from his seat.

"He has her strapped to a wall and he is torturing her!" Draco wailed, ignoring the stunned greeting. "I have to do it, Neville! He could kill her at any time! I have to kill the beast!"

"Draco, you need to calm down," Neville calmly replied.

"CALM DOWN? HERMIONE'S LIFE IS AT STAKE! I CAN'T JUST CALM DOWN!"

"Draco, please. Listen to me. Think about this logically. Bastillo is a very smart wizard. You cannot deny that. He is forcing you to kill the unicorn because he cannot bring himself to do it. He doesn't want to mar his soul in that way. Killing Hermione would tear apart his soul also. If he was willing to rip his soul to shreds in such a way, then why isn't he slaying the unicorn?"

"Don't ask me!" Draco shot back. "I don't know how he thinks!"

"Well, you need to acknowledge..."

"I DONT NEED TO ACKNOWLEDGE A BLOODY THING!" Draco bellowed like a madman. "THAT MAN HAS HERMIONE! I WILL NOT LEAVE ANYTHING TO CHANCE! I MUST DO AS HE SAYS! SCREW MY SOUL!"

"Draco," Neville sharply commanded him. "We both know Hermione would not approve of your plan. She would rather die than see your soul go to waste. Your soul affects you after death, Draco. Hermione's is undoubtedly still intact. She would be fine for the afterlife, but you, you would be wasted. It would ultimately be a worse price to pay..."

"You're saying I should sacrifice her!" Draco screamed at him. "I don't know why the bloody hell I came to you for help, Longbottom!"

"Because if you did this alone, you would act irrationally," Neville snapped, growing irritated, for all the superior intelligence Draco possessed in his youth seemed to leave him at the time of danger. Then again, he had tried to kill Dumbledore when he was sixteen in the most nonconfrontational and cowardly ways, which, in fact, proved to end up more dangerous than targeting Dumbledore directly.

"Draco," Neville said again, regaining his composure. He had to constantly mentally remind himself that making Draco horribly angry would not help their case in the slightest. He needed to keep Draco calm so he could think properly. "Hermione is one of the most clean-hearted people out there. She would never be able to live with you permanently damning yourself. Please, Draco. Let me help you. We can get her out of there without sacrificing you in the process. Do this, please, Draco. Do it for Hermione."

Draco looked at Neville, skeptically. "I am not going to let you run the show here, Longbottom. She means the world to me."

"We can do this, Draco, as a team."

!&&!

McGonagall knew she was in for a sleepless night. She could not, in good conscience, go to sleep while the school was left in a vulnerable state. She needed to wait up for a reply from the Ministry, and hopefully, a replacement auror. Her purpose in writing to the Minister himself was to expedite the process of a new auror. Kingsley Shacklebolt had one been a Hogwarts-positioned auror himself. He knew the necessity of an Auror within the school. For one thing, the students' parents were trusting the staff to take care of their children. They would be very angry and disturbed to find out that the school had less than elite forces protecting it at any time.

Minerva dipped her quill into the ink bottle and continued drafting the student achievement report she was busy on. It needed to be done within the next week, and with a night hopefully free of dire interruptions, she felt there would be no better time than this, so she seized the opportunity. She had only begun reporting the Transfiguration grade distributions when a pearly silver wildcat swooped into her office and announced, "To Professor McGonagall, the new Hogwarts Auror will be arriving at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in approximately five minutes time." After declaring its message, it disappeared into a wisp of thin air.

Relieved, Professor McGonagall stood up and magically cleaned up her work. She would need to let the Auror into the Great Hall since it was so securely locked. Grabbing a night coat to throw over her nightgown, she quietly left her office to keep from waking the many portraits. The school was deserted at this time of night. It was long after midnight, nearing two in the morning. Professor McGonagall unlocked the Great Hall doors and opened them quietly. She didn't want the new Auror to have to knock heavily. Peering out, she saw a tall figure approaching in the distance. She held her lantern up so he could see her summons. She wondered who it was. She had heard that many Aurors had been displaced in other Ministry offices to pass the time away since the security threat was so low currently. As the figure drew nearer, she could tell it would definitely be a man. It was too daunting to be female.

McGonagall peered into the depths of the darkness. She couldn't even guess who it could possibly be. For a second she even thought the man might be the Minister, himself. Kingsley was such a fierce leader that it would not surprise her. He felt no tasks were below him. In fact, he had so far been a model Minister, one of the best the Wizarding World had ever seen. Frankly, there was no other living man who commanded as much respect as Kingsley Shacklebolt.

As the cloaked figure ambled up the steps to the Great Hall, McGonagall finally got a good look at him. Realizing who had answered the summons to protect Hogwarts, she gasped.

!&#)*!(#$*!

"You'll have to kill me," Hermione hissed at Bastillo. "He wont do it."

"Silly girl, you don't seem to understand," Bastillo growled in reply, flashing Hermione a grisly smile like a snake. "Draco Malfoy is _in love._ The fool has never felt this way before about anyone. He had been taught that it was stupid and given a strick caveat to not succumb to the seductive pull of it. However, Draco Malfoy is weak, Ms. Granger. Love is completely unfamiliar territory to him. Therefore, he will make the mistake, I assure you."

"He wont," Hermione hissed, silently praying that she was correct. She would never be able to recover from him giving up himself to save her. Deep down in her heart, she knew they would not be able to be together if he ripped his soul. It would turn him evil, and prove to be even more seducing than the love Bastillo spoke of. Hermione was beginning to come to terms to the fact that she and Draco would never be able to be together in life ever again. Either she would die or he would tear apart his soul. The outcome did not look good for the two of them.

"How are you so sure?" Bastillo questioned her, smirking. He could almost see the mental war waging inside her head. "I doubt your pretty head is one hundred percent positive that Draco will choose to save himself, though I must assure you that I would not be horribly surprised if he chose to save himself. His two current options are to be selfish or selfless. If duress turns him back into the old Draco Malfoy, then his killing the unicorn may not be a sure thing. I for one am just hoping his "love" for you withstands the pressure. Like they say, love is tested the most in times of hardships. Let's see if you two can survive the for better of for worse part."

"I wouldn't call this for better or for worse," Hermione icily replied. "I'd call it the avarice of a power-hungry mongrel."

"You know, Granger, I am really growing sick of your chatter," Bastillo snapped at her. "Maybe I should silence you again, or better yet, provide you with your hourly dose of pain."

"Go ahead," Hermione nagged. "Nothing you can do will hurt me."

"Really?" Bastillo laughed. "_Crucio!"_ Hermione writhed, biting back a scream. "You looked in pain to me, Granger."

"_Make her scream!"_ a cold, shrill voice commanded. _"Make the mudblood scream!"_

Hermione looked around wildly, searching for the voice that sounded frightfully like...

_"Crucio!" _ Hermione twitched and jerked as the white-hot knives sliced through her. Once again, she resisted the urge to scream. "Not enough eh?..._Crucio!"_ Hermione was growing weak from the pain. She would not be able to hold out much longer without screaming.

_"Again!" the cold voice commanded. "Do it AGAIN!"_

_ "CRUCIO!" _This time Hermione could not control herself. She screamed a high-pitched, bloodcurdling scream that reverberated as if it could be heard all over the grounds.

As she screamed, the high-pitched voice shrieked in fits of laughter. The more he laughed, the louder Hermione screamed. Finally, when both had ceased, the voice echoed through the room once again: _"Ah, yes. The mudblood Granger is not unbeatable. I believe that hurt, didn't it?"_

Hermione stayed silent. She had broken out in a drenchingly cold sweat.

_ "Answer me!" _the sardonic voice rang out. _"Do it until she answers!"_

_ "CRUCIO!"_

Hermione screamed again. "YES!" she howled, sounding like a dying animal.

_ "Stop!" the voice ordered. "Now, now...Hermione Granger...the MUDBLOOD. It has been many years, a long time indeed. I presume you haven't been so rude as to have forgotten me. Not many people could. I am still the greatest wizard that has ever lived. I'm greater than you, Potter, and I'm especially greater than that blood traitor Weasley." _Hermione whimpered in shock at the realization of who she was talking to. _"And I will be greater again. This time I will be able to take over. The entire world will be mine. Sure, I'll have no horcruxes to sustain my life, but I'll be the most powerful, and with no elder wand, Harry Potter will not be able to defeat me this time. Now, Bastillo, turn me around. Let Hermione see the next ruler of the wizarding world. I'm sure she has been quite ANXIOUS."_

Bastillo obliged, reaching for a basket. He turned it towards Hermione and unraveled the blankets so she could see properly.

Hermione gasped, trying with all her might not to faint. It wasn't just a voice as she had hoped. Lord Voldemort had returned to the earth in a physical form. He was a very real presence in the room.

_!%!%^!&!^!^!*!*!*^!^!&!))) A little cliffhanger was established in the middle of this chapter. Who do you think the cloaked figure is? Guess in a review! I will hopefully post the next chapter tomorrow._

_XOXO,_

_CHRISTINE _


	19. Breaking the Silence

_Thank you very much to the few people who reviewed. Please review, people! The less reviews I receive, the less I am inspired to keep writing. To the two people who guessed in a review: thanks so much! You're both wrong, and I love it! I don't want my writing to be completely predictable. That helped me out so much!_

_#(&($*&$)(*#!_)(!+_)(!+_#)+_($_*%)(#&%)(%*#_$)(+$)(#_#)+_+_)$_

And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

**Breaking the Silence**

"Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you send an urgent owl to the Ministry asking for an Auror?" Ron asked her confusedly.

"Well, yes, but I was expecting someone else."

"I'm not permanent," Ron told her. "I was on duty at the Ministry when the owl came. I contacted Kingsley, and he asked me to come here for a few days until they could assign someone else."

"Well thank you for the prompt response," McGonagall replied. "I just thought allowing the school to go unprotected would shift karma against me."

"I understand," Ron agreed. "The protection of the school is of utmost importance to the Ministry. We wouldn't want to let anything go to risk."

"I am very grateful for that. The only quarters we have set up that aren't being occupied are Miss Granger's former suite. It will still be set up as she had it, but it will be very comfortable."

"A staff member's suite?" Ron asked eagerly. "Oh, Dear Minerva, you are too kind."

Professor McGonagall gave Ron a shifty look, one that he got many times in his times as a student at Hogwarts. Ron blushed. He had tried the wise old flattery that many wizards had mastered. Needless to say, he had not.

"I will show you to your room," Professor McGonagall said slowly, beckoning for Ron to follow her. She led him through the winding corridors. For Ron this was a blast to the past. Years of running through the corridors in Harry's wake and prancing around snogging Hermione during their seventh year came flooding back. "Here we are. I'll leave you to get some rest."

Ron stepped inside, marveling that Hermione lived in such a room. It was modest and beautiful. Maybe that's part of the reason she and Ron didn't work out. If Ron was allowed to live in his dream suite, it would look nothing like this. He would want walls and furniture of a pearly gold and a ceiling so high you couldn't see the top, like the Great Hall. Hermione was simpler. She obviously understood that there was more to life than possessions, something Ron had been vigorously taught when he was little, yet, whenever given the opportunity, he loved to splurge. Living large was something he never got to do when he was young, and now, he yearned to have money and status. He achieved that goal but at the expense of the one he loved.

!#!##!21212123#!##  
"We should go take a look around Hermione's suite," Neville suggested.

"What good will that do us?" Draco snapped. "We already know she's gone, and we know where she is."

"Hermione is smart, Draco," Neville reasoned. "She may have left something behind. When she was attacked in her second year by the Basilisk, Ron and Harry found something in her clenched hand. Did you hear about this?"

"No."

"Well, it was a crumbled up piece of paper about the basilisk. Nobody knew what was in the Chamber of Secrets before that. She had even written on the sheet how the giant snake was getting around the castle. You see? Although she was attacked, she gave them the answer. She could have done something like that this time."

"Somehow I doubt it, Longbottom."

"Well we'd be absolute fools not to check. Now come on." Without further ado, Neville grabbed Draco's arm and forcefully dragged him from the suite. "Don't make me pull you like a screaming child. Now, come."

"Oh instead you'd rather address me as some muggle dog?" Draco spat.

"Just, come on," Neville sighed, setting a quick pace down the hall. Hermione's corridor was lit up. How strange. There were no classrooms in that hallway. Neville and Draco quietly opened the door and slipped inside. The living room area was dark.

"We need some light, Neville," Draco said quietly, "_lumos maximus." _He lit his wand as Neville ran around lighting the candles and the fireplace. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary, Neville...except...where is her stuff?"

"He must have made it all disappear," Neville replied reasonably. "It would make sense. If he's trying to trick the school into believing she quickly resigned, he has to tie up loose ends. McGonagall would suspect if all her things were still here."

"Makes sense," Draco agreed, "But how does that help us?"

"We know that Bastillo is nervous. He is not sure that you will give in to his demands. Otherwise, he would not have felt the need to clean up so thoroughly. Then again, the same thing was hinted by his causing her to resign. He can hold her as long as he wants without someone raising a question. It means you have time, Draco."

"That doesn't mean he won't torture her in the time it takes, Neville. We must act fast. I implore you. Can't we stop all this rubbish, formulate a plan, and go get her?"

"What happens if the plan fails and he kills her? We cannot take the risk until we're ready! We have to have all the information!"

"And so do I!" declared a voice coming from the darkness. Neville and Draco both jumped in surprise at the fact that someone else was in the room.

"Seeing as you have now woken me up just after I finally settled and went back to sleep, I want to know all the information, but first, what the hell are you doing in my suite?"

"In YOUR suite?" Draco shot back rudely. "I believe this is Hermione Granger's suite meaning you're not welcome."

"This is my suite for the next few nights," Ron informed him. "I am standing in as Hogwarts Auror until they can find someone more suitable for the job."

"More suitable?" Neville questioned.

"Someone less important," Ron said lazily. "They'll pull an Auror who's working temporarily in a different department and assign them to Hogwarts. I'm needed for real crime."

"Are you suggesting that Hermione was inferior to you, Weasley?" Draco demanded. "Forgive me, but that's what it sounded like."

"Of course not, Malfoy," Ron snapped irritably. "It shocked everyone when she took the post. She was such a valuable Auror and a loss."

"She was protecting the youngest magic folk. Dumbledore would have been proud."

Ron scoffed. "Since when have you cared what Dumbledore thinks?"

"Hermione cared," was all Draco said.

"You in love with her, Malfoy?" Ron asked, smirking.

Draco didn't say anything in reply to Ron. Instead he turned to Neville and said, "We're wasting time here. Let's leave and figure this out."

Before Neville could reply, Ron spoke up. "Not so fast, Malfoy. I heard everything you were saying before I showed myself. What's going on?"

"None of your business, Weaselbee," Draco snapped.

"Actually," Neville cut in as Ron gave Draco a look of deepest loathing, "he could be helpful, Draco. He's an Auror and trained to deal with this sort of thing."

Draco laughed sardonically. "I would never trust Ron Weasley to actually be useful in something like this, especially not when it's Hermione."

"It's Hermione?" Ron said quickly, deeply concerned.

"Yes," Neville answered much to Draco's dismay who shot him a dirty look.

"What's going on?" he pressed.

"No!" Draco interrupted, "Absolutely not! WE ARE NOT GETTING HIM INVOLVED!"

"And why not?" Neville demanded irritably.

"I care about her too, Malfoy," Ron said quietly. "I want to help."

An interminable awkward silence followed his statement.

"Fine," Draco agreed grudgingly, "but nobody else."

"What is it?" Ron demanded, ignoring him.

Draco stayed silent, crossing his arms. Neville took that as his cue to tell Ron all about the partnership of Draco and Bastillo and how Bastillo wanted Draco to slay the unicorn.

"So he's using Hermione as leverage?" Ron asked incredulously. "He can't do that!"

"He already did," Draco replied.

"We have to get her back," Ron said panicking. "Draco, go! You need to deliver the unicorn! This is Hermione we're talking about!"

"Exactly what I said!" Draco exclaimed, ecstatic that someone finally agreed, even if it was Ron Weasley.

"No!" Neville shot like venom. "You cannot do it, Draco! Hermione would never accept it! I will not let you sacrifice your soul for her! She would never forgive me for letting you!"

"Sometimes we have to do things that are hard," Draco said to him. "That's something Hermione taught to all of us."

"What are you waiting for, Malfoy? GO!" Ron prodded him frantically. He wanted Hermione back so badly, and frankly, he didn't give a damn about Malfoy.

"I think we should give a call to Harry," Neville suggested.

"POTTER?" Draco yelled. "Have you gone mad?"

"No," Neville replied adamantly. "It's just that Harry cares about her, and like Ron he's trained in this sort of thing. He can only help us."

"How about I just tell the entire school that Hermione has been kidnapped!" Draco suggested, mockingly. "Then all the little children can come too! It seems as if nobody wants to miss out on this!"

"Draco, stop acting like a child," Neville lectured. "I know you're upset, and you want Hermione back. We all do." Ron smirked at Draco being reprimanded like an eight-year-old. "And Ron, stop being selfish. Just because you don't care what happens to Draco does not mean Hermione doesn't. Hermione would rather die than see Draco do it." It was Draco's turn to smirk at Ron. "Honestly, both of you need to put your old school grudges behind you. Your bickering and constant disagreeing will only hurt us and Hermione. This time you two are on the same team and for the same cause. You must reconcile with each other and be friends."

"I don't know about friends," Draco spat, "but I can at least try and tolerate him."

"Yeah, same," Ron agreed.

"Well that's a start," Neville sighed. "Now, really, I think we should contact Harry. He can only help us."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Neville," Ron said supportively, giving him a beaming, yet slightly nauseating smile.

Draco grunted, knowing he was going to be overruled.

"How are we going to contact him quickly?" Draco asked.

"Floo powder, of course," Ron replied. "We can all just go straight into his fireplace. Who knows, Ginny will probably help us too."

"Perfect," Neville said. "Now all we need is some floo powder, and we'll be good to go."  
!#$#$#!#$%%^%$##!~!#$#^%#$##!~~!#$$$

"Ouch, Ron, that was my foot," Neville whispered, wincing.

"Sorry," Ron apologized. "It's dark in here. _Lumos Maximus!" _A bright light shone out of the tip of his wand. "That's better."

Draco was impressed. They were in a large house in Godric's Hollow. The insides were gorgeous with beautiful furniture and delicate artwork. "Nice place," Draco murmured.

"Very," Ron agreed. "I love this place."

"Now how should we wake Harry considerately?" Neville asked.

"How about a nice 'OY HARRY! WAKE UP'" Ron bellowed those words.

"Charming," Neville muttered. Malfoy laughed. They could hear a faint bumping up above and frantic footsteps followed by an alarmed, "who's there?"

"It's Ron, Neville, and Malfoy!" Ron shouted back. Draco found this all very funny and was trying his hardest not to roar with laughter at Ron's lack of tact.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" Harry called back as he slipped on his robe and some slippers. He grumbled at the habits of his three friends. "Have you guys looked at a clock lately, or can you not tell time?"

"It's an emergency!" Ron called.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked sleepily.

"Apparently an EMERGENCY," Harry snorted. "Go back to sleep. I'll be back up here after I scream at them."

"No, I'll go down and be pissy with you," Ginny volunteered. "I love to yell at Ron." Harry snorted, helping her out of bed.

"Don't get too emotional at them," Harry pleaded, "for your sake."

"Say that again, and I'll get 'emotional' at you," Ginny threatened, "And let me warn you, when I get 'emotional' I hex."

"Okay then," Harry replied, trying to hold back laughter. Together, they went downstairs.

"Okay," Ginny said annoyed once they were in the living room with their unwelcome visitors. "This better be good."

"Hermione's been captured!" Draco wailed at them, "By Andros Bastillo!"

"The potion's guy?" Ginny asked curiously. "Why?"

"He's trying to get to me," Draco told them. "I worked as his apprentice for a while, and we worked on brewing a potion that would protect the drinker. We figured out how to protect the drinker from everything except the unforgivables. Unfortunately, the only way to safely protect the drinker is to put in minuscule amounts of unicorn blood. He needs a unicorn to do that, and he's trying to make me slay the unicorn and bring it to him. He's taken Hermione as a hostage."

"I recommended that Draco just give in," Ron stated, "But Neville wants him to stay good."

Harry was irritable. "Well of course he should stay good," Harry snapped at Ron. "Are you thick?" The enthusiastic smile on Ron's face was melting away with every angry word . "You need to understand Ron, Hermione loves him." The tension in the room in that statement was palpable. Ron clenched his jaw, looking as if he might punch Harry...or Draco. "You need to grasp this fact, Ron. You can't eliminate Malfoy in hopes of winning her back, so either leave or set your priorities on the correct path." Harry would not have been so frank and blunt if he wasn't tired. He just wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush with Ron. He knew him well enough to know exactly what he was thinking. The silence following Harry's tirade was remarkable.

"So..." Ginny said, breaking the silence, "What are we going to do?"

"We?" Harry asked incredulously. "You aren't going anywhere."

"And why is that?" Ginny shot back at him. "This isn't some Hogwarts battle. I'm not fifteen. I'm an adult, and I am trained as an Auror just like you."

"It's not that," Harry quickly denied. "It's because you're pregnant. I do not feel comfortable risking you or the baby."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Neville exclaimed, distracted. "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Ginny's smile was positively radiant. "I'm not very far along." Her look turned to Medusa stone. "That's why I can come with. I love Hermione as a sister, and I would never want anything to happen to her."

"The more the better," Neville said. "We need as many brains in on this as possible."

"I think you guys are forgetting that Bastillo threatened to kill her if someone else finds out," Draco cut in. "A lot of people know. The more people who know, the riskier it gets."

"He doesn't have to find out that more people know, Draco," Neville said. "Use your common sense."

"We need to make a plan and get her back," Ginny said, refocusing the group on their objective.

"Ginny, I really don't think..." Harry began preachingly.

"Shut up, Harry, you have no say in this."

"As the father of the child..."

"Don't try me." Ginny's look was murderous. "And don't waste our time."

"So, guys, what are we going to do?" Neville asked, once again recalling the focus.

"Well I was thinking," Ron began slowly, darting his eyes around nervously as if he was afraid he would be mocked for his ideas. "What if we..."

(*$&)#(*_#)!(_)(_*$_)#(%*A)#(&%)#*%&A#*)%&A)#A$*_A#(+A#(!+_)$)

_What a lovely spot to end, I believe. Here's the bonus extra-long chapter for you all. I hope you enjoyed it. Maybe you should review and give me your thoughts. The next chapter may take a day or two just because it needs to be good. I have to perfect the plan and work out the kinks._

_XOXO,_

_CHRISTINE_


	20. Tainted, Untainted

_Sorry it took a few days for me to put up this chapter. I'm trying to write the best climax possible. I am drawing it out a bit, but that's how I want it to be. I know what I will be writing as the results of this rescue mission. That's what took me a while, planning it out. Please review and tell me how I'm doing!_

_(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((9999((((((((((((((((((_

I wandered through fiction to look for the truth Buried beneath all the lies. And I stood at a distance to feel who you are Hiding myself in your eyes. And hold on before it's too late. We'll run 'til we leave this behind. Don't fall, just be who you are It's all that we need in our lives.

_)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))\_

Tainted, Untainted

The icy night's cutting wind froze the group to the core as they waited outside the castle on the silent grounds. Neville, Ron, and Harry quietly awaited Draco's patronus to signal to them that he was about to enter the study where Hermione was being held. The group did not want Bastillo to know of their presence before it was necessary. After much arguing and planning, it was agreed that Ginny would go to the Ministry and round up forces for back up. She would wait for a patronus to inform her of the happenings and if more forces were needed. Although she did not appreciate being held out of the action, she understood it was necessary to have a knowledgeable person outside of the action.

"Do you think he'll do something stupid and try to be the ultimate hero?" Ron asked.

"He cares about Hermione too much to do that," Neville answered.

Ron sighed. "He truly loves her doesn't he?" He seemed very resigned to this fact. He turned to Neville for confirmation.

"Yes," Neville said to him in reply. He patted Ron on the back. "Look, mate, I know you miss her, but times change. People change."

"I know. I guess I've been a huge prat about all of this. It's just...he's Malfoy. I never thought she would go for him."

"Neither did I, Ron," said Harry, "but people change. We've all changed a lot since Hogwarts, especially Draco. Hermione taught me that we need to give him another chance, Ron. He's apparently a really good man now."

"I can attest to that," Neville said. "He and I have become friends this year so far, and he had absolutely no respect for me at school. It didn't even start out rocky or awkward. We were both very intrigued by each other's travels."

"I guess there's a part of me that feels like I'm being defeated by Malfoy, and like in school, I can't take it," Ron said resignedly. "I guess I thought he didn't care about her, that he was just doing this to get to me, but I've been realizing...this has nothing to do with me. Maybe it's for the better. Maybe they're meant for each other."

"I'm sorry it's not the way you want things to be, Ron," said Harry, "But you're right. I think it is for the better. Things with you and Hermione...well...they just didn't work out. You two didn't exactly bring out the best in each other."

"That's for sure," Ron mumbled in agreement. He sighed again. "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk lately. I shouldn't take my pain out on everyone else."

"That's nice, Ron, but it's not us you should be apologizing too," Neville replied. "You need to apologize to Draco and Hermione."

Ron nodded, looking down at his shuffling feet. "I know."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Tonight, the castle seemed larger and more daunting to Draco. His footsteps echoed more, and the halls were, if possible, darker than the last time. Since most of the corridors opened up to the outside, he could see his breath freezing as it left his lungs. As he approached the familiar winding stairs, he whispered "_Expecto Patronum" _and a giant wolf silently leaped out the nearest window and padded into the night.

He continued up the stairs, slowly, listening for movement. He could hear Bastillo's faint voice. It sounded as if he was carrying on a conversation with someone. Draco felt a slight breeze of relief. Hermione must still be well enough to speak coherently. Pausing outside the door, he listened.

"Master," Bastillo was moaning. "Master, please. He will be back soon, I assure you."

"_He is taking too long_," a voice shrieked. A cold chill filled Draco to the core. This couldn't be.

"Just give him a little longer," Bastillo begged. "It's a long journey, and it's a rough night.

_"We both know the rough night will not affect him. As I have told you over and over, Bastillo, love is not something you can count on. It is weak, and especially with a person like Draco Malfoy, you cannot count on it. You were a fool, Bastillo, to do so. It is time to take matters into your own hands. You must kill the girl."_

Draco couldn't take it anymore. If he didn't burst into the room now, he might witness Hermione's quick death. He loudly stumbled into the room, wand raised.

"Draco!" Bastillo gasped desperately. "You have come!" He looked expectantly, waiting for Draco to present him with the unicorn. His face fell dramatically when Draco didn't whip something out. "But...where is it?"

"I didn't do it," Draco said. Hermione let out an audible breath, causing the room to turn and look at her.

"Then why are you here?" Bastillo demanded threateningly. "I told you not to come back without it."

"You see, Bastillo," Draco replied, "You are a coward. You must make everyone else do the dirty work. Well, I'm not some common servant. I don't want to."

"You aren't in a position to tell me what you want and don't want to do," Bastillo hissed. "Unless you are willing to sacrifice poor Hermione here."

"Oh, believe me, I'm not. I thought we could have a little chat again."

"You thought wrong, Draco," Bastillo snapped. "Get me the unicorn within the next hour or the girl dies, and now that you mention it, I think I may just take you out also. It would teach you a dear lesson."

"And what lesson would that be?" Draco's voice threatened rudeness in every syllable.

"_Maybe to respect your masters," _the cold voice piped in. "_Turn me to face him, Bastillo."_ Bastillo blanched, turning the chair.

Draco Malfoy was staring a mutated gray baby in the face. It was hazy around the edges, as if it wasn't really there.

Draco sounded a lot braver than he felt when he said, "I hope you don't call yourself my master. You're a baby, except uglier." Bastillo whimpered a strange moan when Malfoy said those words.

Lord Voldemort laughed his high, cold laugh. _"Actually, Draco Malfoy, I'm a memory, brought back to existence. You see, Bastillo had some other ideas that he didn't share with you. There are ways to relive memories, Draco Malfoy, and Bastillo here decided to test a theory and see if he could bring back people. He began a correspondence with one of my followers who wanted to bring me back, and once that loyal servant knew that Bastillo could be trusted, he placed him under the Imperius Curse, and together, they brought me back into existence. Now, I am weak as you see. They realized that the __only way I could thrive and survive in this state is by drinking the Praesidium Potion to protect me. The enhanced potion would not only protect me from unforgivable curses. It would also protect me from natural magic of the world. You see, I am defying life, and the world has powerful enchantments to prevent me from doing so. That's why I need the concoction. I need protection. Otherwise I cannot rise again from this state."_

"How come you could rise again the first time?" Draco asked, puzzled.

_"I was not dead, Draco Malfoy, only powerless. My Horcruxes protected me, but now, I am doing the unthinkable. I am coming back from being legitimately dead. Harry Potter destroyed my crutches of life. Now, I must rebuild them, and the only way I can do that, regretfully, is by relying on others, something that nauseates me to do."_

"So you would return to full power if you had this potion?" Draco needed confirmation before he could think.

Before Voldemort could answer, the group was distracted by a loud crashing and struggle outside the room. Before anyone could say anything, a creaky, old house-elf dragged Ron Weasley into the room.

"Excuse me, Master," the elf said in a very unattractive sardonic voice, "but we found intruders lurking in the halls. We brought them up here. It's been quite a struggle." With a great heave of strength, Ron managed the break free from the elf who, horrified, snapped its fingers and re-gagged Ron, throwing his master and apologetic look. "He won't escape again, master."

"Bring the others in," Bastillo commanded, shooting Draco a look of pure venom. "I believe I told you not to tell anyone else about this, Draco Malfoy. Didn't I tell you I would kill her if anyone else found out?."

Draco said nothing. He had turned a sickly shade of green. This was not part of the plan.

As separate elves carried Neville, Harry, and Ron in, Draco felt as if they had no way out. If it weren't for the elves, the group would have been fine. Four men could overtake one Bastillo and a baby Voldemort easily.

"Ah," Bastillo said to the group triumphantly. "I must extend you my warmest welcome. This is such a lovely surprise."

Harry scoffed at Bastillo's fake greeting.

"I see we have the famous Harry Potter here," Bastillo continued, unfazed. "My master will be pleased with me. That's for sure. In fact, that may be an understatement."

"_Oh, it is an understatement," _Voldemort said, making his presence known for the first time. _"I must say I believed Bastillo to be a dud when he said he could lure Draco Malfoy into slaying the unicorn. Now of course, dear Draco did not do as he was told, but I think we got a better deal here. I can finally impress my revenge upon Harry Potter, and the best part is, I will still be weak and __vulnerable. I will prove to the world that Harry Potter is strictly average and not the hero that they all believe. Dear, dear, how very tragic. Your dear wife will be a widow, and I hear she is pregnant with a child. How tragic. But don't worry, Harry, I will be merciful to your wife. I'll reunite her with you quickly, but as for your child, I think I will take it and raise it. I already know I will not be able to hurt it, so, therefore, I will train it to be my own, and do MY dirty work. How does that sound to you?"_

"It will never happen," Harry growled in a low rage. He garnered his strength and attempted to shake free from the chains, but he was unsuccessful, causing baby Voldemort to laugh with glee. "You're just a baby. You aren't powerful."

_"Really, Harry? When you were a baby, you evaded me! It's time for me to return the favor."_

"I'm not trying to kill you, though," Harry replied.

_"Really, Harry?" _Voldemort said intrigued. _"If I was going to threaten the peace of the mudbloods, again, you wouldn't try and kill me now?" _Harry stayed silent, pondering. What WOULD he do? _"Think of your soul, Harry Potter. You wouldn't want to end up hardened and damaged like ME, now would you?"_

An eerie silence filled the room so thoroughly that one would be able to hear a pin drop to the floor. Harry looked around. His friends were all bound and gagged, including Malfoy, who had been grabbed by a burly house-elf. Harry doubt he truly noticed, however, for he was gazing intently at Hermione, his eyes locked with hers. It looked as though the two of them were having quite an intimate moment, a conversation that nobody else in the room should witness.

"My soul would not be affected by my killing you," Harry said slowly.

"_Oh really? Are you sure? Would Albus Dumbledore agree? I don't know about that, Harry."_

"You aren't human," Harry said to him. "You're just a shadow of a memory."

_"I have a body, Harry," _Voldemort reminded him.

"A hazy one," Harry replied. "I've come to realize, Tom Riddle, that a soul isn't just defined by killing or not killing. Sometimes people have a reason to kill, like for the greater good. By killing you, Tom, I saved the lives of hundreds, perhaps thousands. My soul is intact because I didn't kill you for greed or for my personal gain. I killed you for others and was willing to die with you if that's what it took.

"And Hermione, here, she killed her unborn child. Now, some people may claim that because the child had only been conceived a few weeks prior, it does not count as a real human and that is why Hermione hasn't been damaged, but I think differently. She did not kill the child for her own gain or even to hurt Ron. I think she killed the child because, in a moment of desperation, she felt the child would not be coming into a good world. She didn't know what she was doing. Now, of course, there is no excuse for that." He looked at Hermione now as he continued, speaking almost directly to her. "But, I know she regrets it everyday when she wakes up, when she eats, when she laughs, when she cries, and when she finally lays her head down to drift to sleep each night. This is what keeps her soul intact: her overwhelming grief. I know that if she could go back and undo it, she would." Hermione's eyes were tearing up at the knowledge that Harry understood, that Harry was no longer going to judge her for it.

Harry turned to face Voldemort. "You see, you don't regret it. In fact, you get a high off killing others. That separates you from us, from the rest of the good world."

_"How very touching that monologue was, Harry Potter. How unfortunate that it will be your last...words of wisdom shall I call them?"_

"Prove it," Harry growled.

_"In due time," _the baby promised. _"Now, back to the conversation I was having with Dear Draco before you so rudely interrupted us. Now, Draco, I told you of the faithful follower who has helped me and will be rewarded beyond his wildest dreams. Do you have any idea who this follower might be?"_

"No idea," Draco replied. "Who is it?"

_"Why, Draco, it's your father, of course."_

Draco did not know what he was expecting to hear, but that was surely not it. He gaped. He thought his father was a changed man. Sure, he kept many of his old prejudices, but he seemed benign, just a reminder of the people that used to prevail in the world.

Before Draco could reply, the door banged open, an unexpected visitor breaking through, wand raised.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))7

_Who is it? Cliffhanger much? How will Draco react to the news of his father's actions, and will the group manage to get out unscathed, or will they be lost in the process? I would like to thank Robyn Hawkes who brought up the question: if killing humans and unicorns hurts your soul, then why is Hermione's OK? I decided to address that in this chapter, and I hope I did it justice. I promise the next chapter will be less talk, more action. I used this chapter to move things along and set it up for the action. I want to tie up all the loose ends and link them each other so the story can be fully drawn to a close later without a bunch of lingering questions. Everyone knows lingering questions that aren't left there intentionally are a great way to ruin the ending of a story. Please review and tell me how you like it!_

_XOXO,_

_CHRISTINE GLEN HAVEN_


	21. Passing Through

_Hi everyone, I'm back with another chapter. I'm thinking of changing the title of this fanfic. The current title makes the story look like fluff with no negativity and no real plotline. Of course, this story is far from that. There's evil and drama. What are your thoughts on this? Do you have any title ideas that pertain more to this story? That's just something to think about. Thanks to my few reviewers. All the reviews have been worthwhile and helpful. I'd love to see more...hint...hint :)_

_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((_

"This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
Temporary Home."

_)))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((_

Passing Through

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, ecstatic to see her. If it weren't for the fact that they desperately were in need of help, he would have been very disturbed that she'd come. "What are you...how did you...?

"A patronus came with a message saying you need help," Ginny answered. "I didn't recognize it though. Was it yours, Neville?" Neville shook his head. "Huh...what about you, Draco?"

"No," he said, puzzled. "What form did it take?"

"A wolf," Ginny replied.

"A…a wolf?" Draco sputtered confusedly, "But my patronus is a wolf. I didn't cast one though."

Hermione spoke using a small, barely present voice. "You must have used a powerful memory to cast a powerful patronus," she said, darting her eyes around nervously, obviously afraid she would be cursed for speaking. "It helped protect you to the point where it was an extension of you."

"That's all well," Bastillo snapped, reminding the others of his presence, "But I told Draco not to tell anyone about our little issue. It seems as if the entire bloody wizarding world knows about it. I think it's time for Dear Draco to face the repercussions."

"Kill Hermione and I'll kill you!" Ginny said, drawing her wand. As she did so, five other people filed into the room: George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Katie Bell, and Charlie Weasley. Each of the five had their own wands raised. "You're outnumbered, Bastillo."

"Really, now?" he snapped.

Before anyone else could enter in a word edgewise, the commanding shriek of Lord Voldemort rang out high and mighty despite his small size. "Give me your arm, Bastillo, now!"

"Don't move!" Ginny commanded, bracing her wand, ready to strike. Bastillo froze. "Put your hands up!"

Bastillo slowly raised his arms, testing the waters of movement. Ginny was about to make another demand of him when he suddenly jerked his arms downward causing a thick wave to ripple across the room. Everyone was knocked flat to the ground and Hermione was crushed against the wall. In those few seconds of sheer chaos, Bastillo had triumphantly magicked the baby Voldemort into his arms who in turn placed his rubbery finger on the scar of Bastillo.

"We will not be outnumbered for long!" Bastillo proclaimed triumphantly, a glint of madness apparent in his eyes.

Draco Malfoy was astounded. "You? A…a death eater? But…"

Bastillo let out a heartily dangerous laugh. "I wasn't in the inner circle, no, but I was always willing to help. The Dark Lord was generous enough to grant me a mark for quick communication. Whenever I thought I had something to truly help, I would summon him. My involvement was kept quiet. That's the beautiful thing about Death Eaters, nobody knew who exactly had joined the ranks except Voldemort, which will prove highly useful right now."

Already as he was speaking, black swirls were appearing in the room as old members still at large gathered in the name of their old master. Not only would these new arrivals match the numbers of Draco and Harry's brigade, but they would turn the tables over on them. The Death Eaters would now have the advantage, a fact that everyone found frightening. It looked as if the inescapable battle would heed more casualties than expected.

"Seal the hallways," Bastillo commanded to his house-elves. "I want to contain this. The Dark Lord will not want Harry Potter to evade him because he can play hide and seek in times of need."

"Is this even about that goddamn potion anymore?" Draco bellowed angrily. "Does this even have anything to do with me or Hermione, or is this another bloodthirsty craving for Harry Potter's life?" He was speaking directly to Voldemort, a venomous rage apparent in his body language.

"Oh this involves you," Voldemort spat back in a cool tone. "I'm going to show you, tonight, what happens when you betray your master! Nobody betrays Lord Voldemort and makes it out alive!"

As Death Eaters continued pouring in, Draco strained to see his father, but the small room was becoming too cramped to decipher much of anything causing the threat to mount to even higher proportions. If combaters were not entirely aware of their surroundings, then a lot of rogue spells would be fired, and everyone would be in danger regardless of side and position.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," a cold voice drawled. "My son, the blood traitor."

"Father," Draco gasped, forgetting those around him. "Father, how could you?"

"I believe that question should be fired at you," Lucius replied. "I am only upholding the pureblood honor of the Malfoy family. You, however, are muddying my work. I hear that you are taken with a mud blood. Of course I had to act. I'm not willing to let you compromise the respect I have commanded over all these years."

"So this is why you sought to bring yet another war on the entire planet!" Draco said angrily. "You're willing to sacrifice thousands of people for the "respect" given to the Malfoy name!"

"Most of those people will be muggles and mud bloods, Draco. They don't count."

"_Enough!" _shrieked Lord Voldemort. _"I'm sorry to interrupt this heart to heart, but I am not willing to wait any longer! I want all these traitors to the name of wizard dead, every last one of them, and Lucius, I want you to kill your own son, right here right now."_

"NO!" Hermione screamed like a banshee. She thrashed about in her bindings, but it did no good. She was fastened to the wall too thoroughly. "PLEASE!"

"_Quiet, silly girl. Do it, Lucius! Show me your loyalty!"_

"Stupefy!" Neville screamed, surprising the entire room. Lucius Malfoy was blown off his back. Neville's quick acting became the spell her around the world. The battle had begun. Quickly, duelers began pairing off and fighting to death. Bastillo quickly hastened to grab the baby Voldemort and take him from the room to safety. Draco slipped out of the fighting to undo Hermione's bindings.

"Are you all right?" he quickly asked her.

"Yes," she said, scared. "I need a wand, though!"

Right on cue, Harry disarmed and stole the wand of Goyle and tossed it to Hermione. Although she was tired and injured, she joined in the fight to help alleviate the burden of the others. She had no choice, and Draco did not even try to reason with her.

Spells were flying everywhere as the room morphed into a complete battle zone. Not only was everyone fighting with one another, but they had to dodge random spells that shattered the windows and destroyed bookshelves. With all the flying debris, it was almost as if the room itself had waged a war on its inhabitants. Inevitably, the duel began to cover more ground as the room was destroyed. Although elves were positioned in the hallways to contain all non-Death Eaters, they had no chance at being successful. It was all they could do to avoid the spells flying around.

Ron and Hermione were fighting side-by-side like old times. However, Hermione could not handle the forces that Ron could in her weakened state. He had to protect not only himself but her too.

"_IMPEDIMENTA!" _ he bellowed, waving his wand so violently that the spell shot at all three Death Eaters they were handling. Two of the three managed to dodge it, but one was blown across the room, making the spell a success. As he began throwing nonverbal spells at them, he had to shove Hermione to the side as a green streak nearly hit her head. "Watch yourself, Hermione!"

However, as he said that, an impediment jinx hit her square on, blasting her backwards into a pile of rubbish. Ron managed to shake off another Death Eater, while Ginny took over the one still standing. Ron hurried over to Hermione to help her. She was buried to the point of almost being completely covered.

"Hermione! Are you hurt?" He asked her desperately, hoping a Death Eater did not notice him in such a vulnerable state.

Hermione just moaned. She hurt all over, but nothing seemed too much worse than before. "I…can't…Ron…" she gasped. "I can't fight anymore."

"Stay underneath here," he begged her. "Please don't try and help. Cover yourself up completely so nobody can see you."

Hermione was so spent she didn't even try to argue. Without her noticing, Ron cast a powerful shielding spell that would literally act as a wall. Nothing would hit her, but at the same time, she would be trapped inside in safety. Ron quickly re-entered the battle, fighting at his pregnant sister's side.

Luna was in too deep. She had not two or three, but four Death Eaters shooting lethal spells at her constantly. Luckily, she had fast reflexes and could dodge them while still firing spells. However, they were closing in on her fast, and all she could do was look around nervously as the dance continued.

George and Charlie had each other's backs as the battle ensued. Sticking together like brothers, they managed to disarm and hurt many Death Eaters, but as they kept going, more and more continued coming. They had no time to look to help others, because they were so busy watching out themselves. Had they had more people to fight the larger numbers, they would have noticed Luna struggling to keep her composure. Fear was starting to show in her actions and spell casting. She became less accurate, and she knew that certain death was to come…

Luna was knocked off her feet and thrown into the wall. For a second she wondered if she was dead. She then realized that someone had cast a charm like Bastillo's earlier that broke up the fight. She looked up and saw that it was Ron. He had saved her, and he had saved Hermione. Luna scrambled to her feet but collapsed. She hadn't even realized the searing pain in her leg until then due to her extreme adrenaline, but as soon as the pain became clear to her, it began to consume her. She grew dizzy and weak and could now only watch the battle waging in front of her. By some stroke of luck, the other Death Eaters that had been blasted with her were knocked out. Nobody noticed her rumpled and wounded. She couldn't find her wand either. Like Hermione, she could only wait, except that she was less protected.

Dean had joined up with Charlie and George. The three of them had been dominating their area of fighting to the point where to George it was turning into a game.

"Oh you think you can, Mr. Funny Feet?" he yelled triumphantly as he blasted Crabbe Senior to the side.

Dean lunged and managed to dodge and re-fire the spell sent at George by another Death Eater.

"Nice one, Dean, training for the ballet?" George called, but as he did so, he knew something was wrong. It happened almost as if slow motion. Crabbe had managed to gather enough stamina to shoot one more fatal curse at Dean, and taken completely off guard, Dean had been hit square in the back.

"DEAN!" Charlie screamed like a madman. "DEAN! DEAN, NO! WAKE UP! GET UP!"

"He's gone!" George gravely said, still dodging spells. "Oh my God, Charlie, he's dead." It was as if the potential impact of this battle was settling in on George for the first time.

"I Know, George, I know!" he wailed, letting out a dry sob as he began to fight more ferociously, like an enraged lion. Dean's body lay on the floor facedown, still, like many of the Death Eaters in the room. The difference was that Dean for sure would not be coming back. Many of these Death Eaters were just knocked out. Dean, however, was dead.

Luna bawled as she witnessed it. She had always been so fond of Dean. He had always been nice to her, even during her unfortunate Hogwarts years. Now he was another victim of the campaign of Lord Voldemort, a statistic. With the overwhelming emotion of the demise of Dean, Luna stormed upwards, spotting a wand in the rubble. She grabbed it and began to fire off as many spells as she could. The Death Eaters had not noticed her, and she had managed to pick off many of them, but some of them were out of her reach.

Draco, for instance, was battling three, one of them being his father who was dominating him. Lucius Malfoy really was more loyal to Lord Voldemort than his family. His killing curses had only missed Draco by mere inches. The other two were Crabbe Senior and Goyle, his friend back in Hogwarts. Draco didn't want to hurt Goyle, but it was the only way to make it out alive it seemed. He shot a stunning spell that hit Goyle squarely, but in the time it took, Lucius had been able to blow him off his feet, leaving him completely unprotected. He was now at the mercy of his father.

Hermione, who had been watching from within the rubble screamed the cry of a wounded animal. Her screams pierced the room and momentarily drew the attention of everyone except Lucius and Draco.

"HELP HIM! SOMEONE, PLEASE!" Hermione screamed hysterically, desperate. "PLEASE, SOMEBODY, PLEASE!"

Ron turned around and gazed at her, nodding. He charged at Lucius, distracting him determinedly. He waved his wand with a random spell, letting his brain and instincts take over.

Draco had just enough time to grab his wand. He lunged for it, and just as he grasped it, he heard the screams and saw the blinding green light.

"NO!" Hermione screamed again, this time charging forward. The spell encasing her had broken open with the defeat of its master. "RON, NO!" She commanded attention as she dove onto his lifeless body.

"RON!" Ginny screeched. "RON!" She, too, abandoned her fight and charged at his body. He lay there limp, looking peaceful, much more peaceful than he had looked in a long time. Both Ginny and Hermione cradled him in their arms. Ron had been yearning to feel Hermione's touch ever since she left him, and now, he had gotten his wish, his final wish. Hermione bawled as she co-held his dreaming body.

Draco, driven by the sudden pain of what had just happened, went on a rampage, shooting Killing Curse after Killing Curse at the few remaining Death Eaters who were transfixed on the scene surrounding Ron's lifeless body. Taken by surprise, they dropped one after the other until the only person left was Lucius.

"You have lost father," he said in a pain-stricken voice. "You have tried to defeat the "blood traitors" and "mud bloods", but you have lost."

"I haven't lost," Lucius said roughly, showing no remorse or emotion toward the bodies surrounding him. "They have."

"Don't you understand, father?" Draco spat. "We are stronger! All you have managed to do is kill!"

"As long as one traitor has died, then it is worth it," Lucius hissed. Charlie shot magical bindings at his back, and Lucius was bound and gagged to the wall like Hermione had been.

With the immediate threat out of the way, the group turned back to the bodies in the room. Nobody knew for sure which Death Eaters were dead and which were alive. They magically moved them to the corners of the room, leaving Ron and Dean in the center. Dean's body had not been shielded from flying curses and jinxes. It was a grisly site that made many of them swallow fresh bile that had gathered in their throats.

Ron, however, looked peaceful and angelic. He had died the hero. He had saved Hermione, Luna, and Draco, and he had lost himself in the process. It was this fact that caused Hermione to sob the worst. He had finally turned a corner, and he would have turned into a great man. Even Draco shed tears at the sight. Ginny, George, and Charlie sat on the floor with his body, the three of them crying freely over the body of their fallen brother.

Harry couldn't take being in the room. Ron had been his best friend through thick and thin. They had their differences, but they had always shared an inseparable bond that always ending up prevailing in the end over their issues.

He turned to Katie and Luna. "We need to find Bastillo and Voldemort. Luna, are you okay? Can you move well on your own?"

Luna grimaced as she tried to walk. Katie spoke up. "It looks too badly hurt to magically mend, but we can at least cast the mending spell and make it a little better."

Luna agreed and as the two prepared to do that, Harry moved towards Draco.

"We aren't safe until we deal with Bastillo and Voldemort," he said sadly. "I don't want to fight anymore, but we must."

Draco nodded. "What shall we do with my father?" His voice was full of despair as he watched both the scene around Ron and his father, Ron's murderer.

"We'll let him go to Azkaban," Harry replied firmly, reading Draco's mind. "I know that hasn't stopped him before, Draco, but we're going to get rid of Voldemort for good this time. There will be no more breakouts after this."

"He doesn't deserve compassion," Draco said flatly, relentlessly.

Harry began to panic. "Draco, remember who you are. He is your father. He helped bring you into this world."

"And I'm going to take him out of it!" Draco shouted. The entire room paused and looked at him. An extremely pregnant silence filled the room. "You are a monster!" He charged toward Lucius, only to be restrained by Harry.

"Draco, you can't do this!" Hermione yelled, stepping in his way. "He is your father! Please, Draco! Don't! For me!"

Draco snarled at her for a second. He had a thirst for vengeance that he felt only his father's death could quench. His eyes locked with hers. She silently plead to him in their own intimate way of communicating. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, his gaze softened.

"Okay," he said. "You're right. He's not worth losing myself over."

"That's right, Draco," Harry encouraged. "We need to leave him and go find Bastillo and Voldemort. We need to finish this once and for all."

"You're right," Draco agreed.

"I can help," Luna volunteered. "I'll be okay."

"Okay," Harry said. "Draco, Katie, Luna, and I will go. The rest of you should stay behind with Ron and Dean. If we need you, we'll send word with a Patronus."

"But the only way I got Draco's patronus last time was lucky chance," Ginny whined worriedly through her uncontrollable tears.

"Then we'll have to depend on that again possibly," Harry said. "Alright, let's go."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_I hope you like it. It was LONG as you can tell. Like I said, I think I want to change the title. This story is more serious than the title hints at. Please review and tell me how you like me dealing with this scene. I know you guys don't want so many cliffhangers, but this is the least cliffhanger spot to end it. There's more to come, and I didn't want to write a 10000 word chapter. Please review. It will help me work harder and subsequently write faster._

_XOXO, CHRISTINE_


	22. Worldly Balance

_Thanks to the few reviewers I had, but I still would love more. I just want feedback to see what you readers want/like and how you feel about my writing. Although I get a general idea from people putting it on alerts and favorites lists, I don't get anything specific. Thanks so far to all of you who have stuck with me especially when I took the huge break. I am going to be posting a poll about this story on my profile. **PLEASE** participate in it! It will be a huge help!_

_(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((_

_God put us here on this carnival ride  
We close our eyes  
Never knowing where it will take us next  
Babies are born and at the same time, someone's taking their last breath_

It's the wheel of the world  
It's the wheel of the world turning around

In the blink of an eye  
It can change your life  
And it never even slows down  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Worldly Balance**

"Do you have any idea where they are, Harry?" Luna asked as they quietly crept down the spiral staircase.

"I've never been in this castle before," Harry answered. "I have no idea. How about you, Draco?"

Draco ignored Harry's initial request. _"Expecto Patronum!" _he whispered fiercely then commanded the wolf. "Find it!" The wolf floated away quickly through the dark halls. The group slowly made their way down a long hallway, keeping their ears peeled for any noise of indication.

"If I had just slayed the unicorn in the first place, Ron and Dean would still be alive," Draco sourly said. "In the end, this wasn't worth it."

"I would maybe agree, Draco," Harry replied, "if it weren't for the fact that Lord Voldemort would have been brought back. Ron was like a brother to me, and I'm going to miss him terribly, but I know Ron, and deep down this would have been the way he wanted to go."

"I still killed a bunch of the Death Eaters," Draco said, clearly afraid of possible repercussions. "My soul is going to be worse off than if I killed the bloody unicorn, and someone had to die for me in the process."

"Killing the unicorn would have meant murdering an innocent creature," Harry explained wisely. "Those Death Eaters were far from innocent. In fact, they had killed countless people, some of them. When they're masked, they are cursed. It was one of Voldemort's stupider ideas in my opinion. You see, there is nothing Voldemort hates more than vulnerability and humanity. He prefers to think of himself as greater than a human, larger than life if you must. When the Death Eaters put on those masks, they can die, but they are not human. They are an extension of Voldemort, himself. I don't think you will be horribly affected by it, Draco. You acted under the influence of extreme pain and they were not innocent people."

"Why couldn't I finish my father, then?" Draco snarled. "He killed Ron. He deserves it."

"You're father was disarmed and magically bound to the wall," Neville answered this time, taking over for Harry. "He could no longer do anymore harm. No pun intended, but killing him would have been overkill, and also, Draco, he's your father. Doesn't that count for anything with you?"

"No," Draco snapped. "I will never again acknowledge him as a family member. He is dead to me."

"Think of your mother, Draco," Neville pleaded. "Your mother loved him."

"Wrong, Neville," Draco retorted. "My mother loved him before Voldemort came back. She stopped loving him the second he turned all hard core Death Eater again. Their marriage was arranged much to her dismay. He never respected her until his "master" was gone. He turned into a family man after that, and once again became obsessed with his riches. When he realized how beautiful his wife was, he became the perfect doting husband. She turned into another trophy of his. She knew that perfectly well, but she also realized she had no way out. She had to turn a blind eye to it, and I think she grew to love him. He was a vile man, though. I don't know how anyone could."

"Then why were you so insistent on reminding everyone about your father through the years?" Luna asked curiously.

"I was threatened constantly to uphold the family honor," Draco answered, sounding thoroughly disgusted with his younger self. "I had to sit around constantly desperate for my father's approval even when I did not care. I had to put up a front of power and cunning, and eventually I began to morph into it. I became a little version of my father. That was about the time I started school."

"Well..." Harry began, but he was cut off by the silver patronus. The wolf gracefully patted down the corridor up to the group. Upon commanding their attention, the wolf turned around and began to lead them. "He found Bastillo and Voldemort!"

The shimmery wolf bounded down the hallway and the group followed at a hastening pace. They tried to run as silently as possible, but they couldn't afford to lose the wolf who was flying excitedly through the hallways. After a while the wolf slowed to a stealthy prance, with the group creeping behind. At the end of the hallway, there was an ajar door leading to a bright room. The patronus disappeared in a swirl of silver mist as it had done its task of leading them to Bastillo. The group slowly made their way to the door.

"Sh," Harry whispered, putting a finger up to his mouth to signal it. "Listen."

_"All is not lost, fool," _Voldemort was hissing. _"Lucius is more powerful than Draco. Draco is surely dead by now along with the other fools that came to help him. I'll send Lucius after the unicorn, and everything will be procured and ready to go by morning. I will be immortal with full power this time tomorrow."_

"What if Lucius fails, my Lord?" Bastillo asked fretfully. "What if Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter get the best of them?"

_"Impossible!" _Voldemort spat. _"Don't even hint at such a thing! They are no match for my followers!"_

"They aren't kids anymore, though," Bastillo tried to reason. "They could actually do some damage."

"_Nonsense!"_

Harry silently stepped inside the room. Bastillo and Voldemort were both facing the opposite direction and were too wrapped up in their own little conversation to notice Harry's unexpected entrance.

"Actually, Riddle, you're wrong." He said as the others gathered behind him.

Bastillo whipped around furiously. Grabbing for his wand, he was about to curse them into oblivion when Voldemort interrupted him.

"_Hold your fire, fool!" _ Bastillo sheepishly lowered his wand, blushing a dark crimson at being dominated so thoroughly by just a small gray wrinkled baby. _"Harry Potter, you have gotten past my men." _Voldemort surveyed the scene behind Harry, noticing the dramatically reduced number of comrades present. _"What happened to all your little friends, then? Did they die at the hands of my Death Eaters?"_

"They stayed behind," Harry growled. "Many of your Death Eaters are dead, however. Lucius Malfoy himself is magically bound to the wall just like Hermione was earlier. You underestimate us, Tom Riddle. Like your little crony said, we aren't kids anymore. We are fully trained, ministry-trained. For the most part, your followers are complete buffoons. We can take them quite easily when we put our minds to it."

"_Really, Harry Potter? And there were no casualties from your side I presume?" _Voldemort smiled a sick, knowing smile that made Harry's stomach clench with both pain and extreme hatred. "_Answer me!" _

Harry knew that the only way to answer this question was with the truth. Voldemort's intuitions were still strong enough to pick out liars from truth-tellers.

"We lost two," Harry said, his voice shaking. Neville reached out and patted him on the back. "Dean Thomas...and R-Ron Weasley."

_"You don't say!" Voldemort hissed triumphantly. "Poor Harry Potter, lost his best friend! Haven't you begun to realize yet that you lose everyone who gets close to you? You've lost your __parents, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and even your owl. Now you've lost Ron Weasley! How do you stand it, Harry Potter? You dole out love in generous proportions! So much disappointment, you'd think it would start to wear on you. Sometimes, do you ever just want it to end? I can end it for you, Harry Potter. Right now. You can be reunited with your dear mother and father as well as all those other people that you love. I can help you."_

"You've tried this before, Tom Riddle," Harry spat back at him, angry venom pitting from his mouth. "And I told you, I have something to live for. I have a wife and an unborn child..."

_"Really Harry Potter? What if I told you that right now reinforcements for my fallen Death Eaters were slaughtering your wife and the rest of your friends this minute? What would you say then Harry Potter?" _ A terrorizing smile appeared on Voldemort's face as he realized how deep his words were penetrating Harry's mind. Harry was hesitating, his fears for his family getting the best of him.

"Don't listen to him, Harry, he lies!" Draco called out. "There are no more reinforcements! He is trying to trick you!"

"_SILENCE!" _Voldemort roared at Draco, his cat-slit eyes turned, if possible, even redder. Neville lunged, trying to throw a spell at Bastillo, but he blocked it, sneering.

"You'll need to be better than that!" Bastillo barked at Neville. "Maybe I should give you a dose of your parents' medicine, eh? Send you to that same ward for crazies in St. Mungos?"

Neville began to shake with unsuppressed rage. He was itching to attack Bastillo and beat him to an inch of his life. Katie grabbed his arm, trying to level him out. They needed to choose their plan of attack wisely and not act on impulse.

"We both know that outside of the potion-making world, you are only a mediocre wizard," Draco taunted trying to get a rise out of him. "If you were actually a capable wizard, you would have been able to successfully lure me into killing the unicorn. Now, you've just created a huge mess that's killed people. You haven't gotten anywhere."

"We killed traitors," Bastillo countered, licking his lips, eager for more. "I would call that a success."

"You lost more Death Eaters, though," Draco pointed out.

_"Death Eaters are interchangeable..."_

As Voldemort was talking, Neville was subtly doling instructions out to the others, planning a stealthy attack.

_"...find more of them by force..."_

"NOW!" Neville cried.

All five of them sent curses at Bastillo. He managed to deflect four of them while sending a jet green streak back, but Luna's stunner hit him straight in the chest. He toppled backwards over a table and slammed his head on the ground.

"YES!" Harry triumphantly yelled. Now all they would have left is baby Voldemort who, although cunning, was defenseless. Harry turned around to speak to the others, but the victorious smile was changed to shock when he saw it. Luna had been hit by the Killing Curse and was lying on the ground, eyes wide open, as if someone had just said something particularly shocking.

"LUNA!" he screamed like a madman rushing to her side. She was unmistakably dead. He looked up at the others, his eyes clouding. "I should never have told her to come! She should have stayed behind!"

"It could have been any of us, Harry," Neville said, trying to comfort him. "This is in no way your fault."

"It's all my fault," Harry lamented, sobbing now.

_"Yes, Harry Potter, you're right!" _Lord Voldemort loudly said. He seemed to have a frantic tone of voice. He obviously realized that he now had no protection, and Harry Potter would not be allowing his return.

"SHUT UP!" Harry roared at Voldemort. "SPEAK AGAIN AND I WILL TEAR YOU APART!"

_"Do it," _Voldemort chided. _"Kill me."_

"Don't tempt me," Harry said angrily.

"Harry, you can't," Draco said. "He may be the most evil man ever in existence, but he is in the form of a baby. You cannot kill the baby."

"Then what am I going to do with him?" Harry asked angrily. "Raise him as my own son?"

"There might be a way," Draco mused, thinking to himself. "He's basically just a glorified memory, so together, we may be able to get rid of him."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's sort of like the way you can get rid of the Dark Mark once it has been cast into the sky. It takes a bunch of witches and wizards to unite to get rid of it with the same incantation. We would need the others, but together, we may be able to banish his memory. Normally it would require more people, but we are all powerful, and our hearts will be in the spell one hundred and ten percent. I think it could work without us having to move him back to Hogwarts. Although he is harmless in this state, the thought of him in the castle where there are innocent students is too disquieting."

_"No!" _Voldemort screamed.

"SILENCIO!" Katie cast. "The last thing we need to hear is more banter that strikes a nerve."

"Who wants to carry him?" Neville asked. Everybody took a subconscious step backwards away from the body, saying nothing. The idea of carrying the baby Voldemort was nauseating, and everyone silently feared that he would do some sort of magic to possess them or somehow stay in existence.

"Could we just have him hover between us all?" Harry suggested. The group mumbled their consent. Harry cast the spell, and they all headed back silently to the room where they had originally warred. Neville levitated Luna's body and enchanted it to float peacefully behind the all. She looked so graceful, as if she was flying in a deep, beautiful sleep.

When they slowly made their way into the room, Hermione looked up from the spot where she was sitting with her back against the wall. "What's this?" she asked, struggling to stand up. Draco quickly moved to her side to help support her.

"We defeated..."

"LUNA!" Ginny cut off Draco as Luna's body floated into sight. "OH NO, LUNA, NO!" She collapsed in a fit of tears. She and Luna had grown to become very dear friends over the years, and now Ginny had her brother and one of her closest confidantes taken from her, not to mention her ex-boyfriend Dean whom she had remained casual friends with through the years. "She can't be gone too? WHEN WILL THIS END?"

"Right now," Draco answered her sadly, still supporting Hermione. "We defeated Bastillo, and we are about to banish Voldemort for all eternity."

"How?" Ginny whispered, her eyes being drawn to the ugly baby for the first time. "We can't kill him!"

"We aren't," Draco began to explain, "All of us together are going to cast a spell that will banish him. It takes multiple powerful witches and wizards to do it." He went on, explaining to her why he thought it would work with a small number this time.

"I don't think I have enough power to make a huge impact," Hermione said, worriedly.

"It's not about physical strength," Draco replied, attempting to reassure her. "It's about mental strength, and you are one of the strongest people I know." He attempted to smile at her reassuringly.

"Okay," she said. "What's the incantation?"

"Permissum copiae copie addo universitas pondera tergum ut ut of partum," Draco replied, instructing the entire room. Everyone repeated it back to him. "It's latin for 'Let the forces bring the worldly balance back to that of creation'. All we have to do is brandish our wands and point them directly at Voldemort. Then we must say the incantation continuously. Whatever happens, we cannot stop, understand?" Everyone nodded and murmured their comprehension."Okay, let's go.

"Permissum copiae copie addo universitas pondera tergum ut ut of partum," the group began. "Permissum copiae copie addo universitas pondera tergum ut ut of partum. "Permissum copiae copie addo universitas pondera tergum ut ut of partum." Voldemort began to scream a shrill scream as white swirls engulfed the room and its occupants. Everyone began spinning in the swirls as they continued the incantation, focusing with all their might on their goal. "Permissum copiae copie addo universitas pondera tergum ut ut of partum." The entire room began to spin and everyone had to focus to keep their composure and continue. The spinning lasted for nearly a minute before everything subsided, and the room seemed to right itself again. Everyone looked around, slightly woozy from the spinning.

"HE'S GONE!" Harry cried triumphantly. Everyone exhaled, a burden being lifted of their chest. However, the sting of loss pained them too horribly for any of them to feel true happiness.

"It's over," Hermione gasped, dropping to the ground. "It's finally over."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_So there it is. I hope you liked it. **Please go vote on the poll on my profile.** I think some of my options are a little lame, so if anyone has better ideas, please give me suggestions. PLEASE REVIEW!_

_XOXO,_

_CHRISTINE_


	23. Shocked Aftermath

_I have to say I was a little disappointed in the lack of reviews of my last chapter. It was such a BIG CHAPTER, and it really only seemed to impact a few people. Thanks to those who did review, however, some of them were REALLY sweet. __**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL IN MY PROFILE ABOUT THE TITLE OF THIS FANFIC! **__A few people have already, but there were so many readers and so little votes. It would be really helpful if EVERYONE voted. Thank you!_

_****_

I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye.

_****_

Shocked Aftermath

"Draco, Hermione, what has happened?" Minerva McGonagall called out to them, sprinting across the lawn in her nightgown and cap. "I just received your Patronus saying it was an emergency!" As she progressed nearer to the exhausted group, she caught sight of the three bodies floating through the air. "OH MY GOODNESS! ARE THEY ALRIGHT? SHALL I WAKE POPPY?" As she approached them, she saw the expressions on their faces while Draco shook his head. Minerva slipped a hand over her heart and panted, "Good Graces, Draco! They cannot be dead!"

Draco ignored her inquiry and instead asked her, "Is there any way we can all be accommodated in the castle, this morning? We have had a very tough night."

"Why, of course!" Minerva quickly said. "It looks as if some of you need the hospital wing!"

"I think everyone needs something for shock at least," Draco calmly said. "Hermione, however, will need to be checked for injuries. She was tortured."

Professor McGonagall gasped again. "Good Heavens! We should get her inside straight away! I will accompany you all to the hospital wing!" She conjured her own patronus to send ahead to warn Madam Pomfrey. She caught glimpses of the identities of the deceased bodies being transported. "Oh my goodness, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Thomas, and Miss Lovegood, how horrible! Who could have done such a thing?"

"Left over Death Eaters," Harry grunted, as the group began to move towards the entrance of the grand building. "We went to rescue Hermione who was kidnapped…"

"Kidnapped!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed in a fury. "I should have suspected something as much! It seemed odd to me that you would leave so hastily, but I thought that a reason like that would be valid enough! I cannot believe I just bought it so easily like a fool!"

"Ultimately Lord Voldemort was behind this entire plot," Draco said to Minerva. "You know as well as anyone else here how cunning he is. Of course he came up with a convincing idea."

"Don't blame yourself, Professor McGonagall," Ginny added, holding back her choked up tears. "At least some good came out of this, though. They did not die in vain."

"What do you mean?" Professor McGonagall asked Ginny.

"Voldemort is gone for good," Draco answered. "He will never come back. We have made sure of that."

"Voldemort…com-coming back?" McGonagall sputtered. "But he's…dead!"

"Minerva, we are all very tired," Draco said. "I promise I will explain everything in full to you once we get Hermione and the others to the Hospital Wing."

Professor McGonagall nodded understandingly as the entire group made their way into the Castle in silence. Their footsteps in the empty halls echoed as the sound reverberated off the walls and high ceilings. Just yesterday Draco and Hermione had walked through the halls happily, believing that they could thrive together at a magical place like Hogwarts.

Draco was conflicted. His presence in Hermione's life nearly got her killed. He honestly wondered if he should end his relationship with her for her own good. It had been fiery and passionate, yet, it was completely insensible.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling down the hall fussing. She helped support Hermione, guiding her down the hall into the Hospital Wing. A single student was lying asleep in the room, her ears steaming from a potion to help cope with the flu.

"I will be right back with a tonic for shock," Madam Pomfrey hastily said as she hurried into her office. She emerged seconds later carrying a tall bottle and five glasses. As she poured the potion and distributed the cups, she explained the effects of this particular potion. "This will put you to sleep everyone, so pick a bed and lie down right away after you drink this."

"Poppy, is it okay if I wait a while to drink this potion?" Draco asked her. "I need to talk to Minerva."

"You need sleep, Draco," Madam Pomfrey lectured. "You have all been through quite an ordeal tonight."

"I promise I will do everything you say after I talk to Minerva. This is important. I told her I would tell her everything after we delivered everyone to the Hospital Wing."

"He did," Minerva piped in, backing Draco up. "I will not keep him too long, Poppy."

"Well I can see that I am overruled," Madam Pomfrey said, throwing her arms in the air, "but as soon as you are done, you need to come straight to me, Mr. Malfoy. You need rest."

"I will be sure to," he assured her. Draco and Professor McGonagall left the room as Madam Pomfrey doled out the tonic to the others.

The two walked in silence back to McGonagall's office. Luckily, no students were furtively sneaking around the castle out of bed. Draco had enough action for one night.

"So," said Professor McGonagall after they marched up the winding stairs and into the office. "I already know that Hermione was kidnapped, but why was she?"

"Sir Andros Bastillo," Draco began to answer, "was trying to get to me. He wanted me to slay a unicorn for one of his glorified potions. The potion would protect its drinker from every unfriendly spell fired at them, including unforgivables."

"So it would basically bring on immortality in the time of war and fighting," Professor McGonagall deduced.

"Precisely. Well, my father teamed up with Andros to summon the memory of Lord Voldemort, and, among other things, use the potion to help ensure Voldemort's rising again and immortality. They were attempting to reinstate his reign. However, after we battled a bunch of Death Eaters, we managed to summon the mental strength of our group enough to banish Voldemort's memory from this universe forever. He is now irreversibly dead."

"Thank goodness," Professor McGonagall sighed. "I don't believe our side could have withstood another war. We lost so many of our best last time." She bowed her head at the thought. "What was the condition of Hermione when you rescued her?"

"She's weak," Draco said grimacing in anger, "but she will be okay." He plopped down onto the chair on the other side of Professor McGonagall's desk while she sat on the administrating side. "I can't believe they used her to get to me. Their tactics were vile, cruel, and pathetic."

"I agree with you. How did they know you two are…involved with each other?"

"It slipped out," Draco said, shaking his head in realization. "I should have realized that when Bastillo started talking about the stupidity and insignificance of love in comparison to power that something was not right. It was basically Voldemort's slogan. I just never thought Bastillo was powerful enough to do something like that."

"Is he a Death Eater?" McGonagall asked, thinking Draco would know the answer based off his old fraternization with the group.

"I never thought so, but the Death Eaters were a pretty anonymous group. I only knew of all the people in the Inner Circle and some of the snatchers. I did not know, however, of the people loosely involved, like Bastillo. He was used as a reference for any of their potions and alchemy questions. I never came across him…or even hear his name mentioned. I had no idea."  
"Your father did though," Professor McGonagall pointed out.

"You're right!" Draco exclaimed. "He must have known all along! He probably pushed me so hard to work with Bastillo so that I would keep up my appearances with the surviving Death Eaters! He probably was hoping I would do something like bring back Voldemort to honor the family name! I cannot believe I didn't see through him! He had never cared very much about potion-making while I was younger, and then, all of a sudden, it captivated him, and he loved how I had such a _talent. _It was all a ruse!"

"Draco, I wish I could tell you that I knew otherwise, but I can't. However, I'm sure your mother is legitimately proud of your achievements."

"My mother is a puppet controlled by my father!" Draco spat. "Every day he works to make her mirror his actions and beliefs!"

"Did he get caught? Will he end up in Azkaban?"

"That reminds me!" Draco said, slapping himself on the forehead. "There are a bunch of Death Eaters magically contained in Bastillo's castle waiting for the Ministry to arrive and deal with them."

"No matter," Professor McGonagall assured him, waving her wand. Another silver patronus erupted out of the end and sprung out the window. "Kingsley Shacklebolt will be informed momentarily. They will all be brought to justice for what they have done over the years."

"Azkaban is too nice of a place for my father," Draco scoffed. "He's been there too many times. We need to instate a Death Penalty into our laws."

"Draco!" professor McGonagall gasped, shocked. 'Think of what you're saying! He is…"

"My father," Draco finished for her angrily. "Believe me, I know that. The only good thing he has done for me is conceive me!"

"And what a good thing that is, Draco! He brought you into this world!"

"And he only showed me cold and evil behavior! He nearly ruined my life!" Draco shoved his face in his hands once again. "He forced me to do Lord Voldemort's bidding! I almost killed someone because of my father!"

"But you didn't Draco!" Professor McGonagall said loudly. "You were never meant to kill someone! You were one of the lucky ones! You escaped!"

"No thanks to that devil!" Draco yelled. "Because of him, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Luna Lovegood died tonight and Hermione was tortured! I cannot forgive that!"

"I am not asking you to," Professor McGonagall said firmly. "I'm just trying to convince you that Azkaban will contain him, and since this will round up many of Voldemort's supporters still at large, he won't break out. You need to dwell less on your father's horrible influence, Draco, and focus more on what's in front of you."

"What's in front of me?" Draco said, confusedly.

"Hermione," Professor McGonagall answered. "Don't you see it? She has been helping counter everything your father taught you! With her, you can be sure to stay on the right path!"

"That's the thing," Draco said, looking down at his hands uncomfortably. "I don't think I can be with Hermione anymore."

"Why not?" McGonagall gasped in complete shock. "You seem so…taken with her!"

"I cannot ask her to put herself in danger like this," Draco said. "It's unfair to her. She almost died tonight. I cannot let something like that happen ever again."

"So you're going to give up," Professor McGonagall said flatly, needed complete confirmation from Draco.

"What's the other option?" he moaned dejectedly. "There isn't one. I have to do this."

"The other option is a life of love," Professor McGonagall said severely. "Take your pick, Draco, a loveless life or a life of happiness!"

"I'm not making that choice! I'm choosing to protect Hermione. I'm doing this because…because…because I love her!" Draco's emotions were beginning to truly get the best of him. Professor McGonagall knew there would be no more getting through to him today. He was not going to see reason. He was stubborn, tired, and disturbed from the night's events.

"I think you should go down to Madam Pomfrey and take the tonic. You need a good night's sleep, Draco, and I fear you won't get one without the tonic. Also, if you stay up here much longer, Poppy will have my head."

They both stood up and Professor McGonagall saw him out. She watched him descend down the winding staircase for a second before sighing and closing the door. It had been quite a long night.

****

_In case you all haven't figured out yet…I want you to vote on my profile poll. Also, I have a twitter account that I use for this pen name. I basically say when I'm updating and any ideas I might have. You can follow me if you want. My name is Dramionelover1. Look on my profile for more details. Please review! I LOVE REVIEWS! I hope to update within the next few days. Who knows? Maybe I'll post another chapter tomorrow! I work nine hour days, and they tire me out, but right now my nights are pretty free!_

_XOXO,_

_CHRISTINE_


	24. Personal Questioning

_At first I thought I was going to finish this with them defeating Voldemort and Bastillo with a bittersweet ending, but I think more needs to be said on Draco's journey. I don't know how much longer this will run, but I definitely think Draco and Hermione's relationship needs to be tested. Once again: _**If you have not already, please vote on my profile poll about the title of this story. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter or any of the song lyrics used. I do not own them, and I did not write them.**

~!~~!~!#!#$#!#!

Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
When all this world was there for us  
And we believed that we could touch the sky

!(!#*&(#&*!)*!()*!)($#*)($&)($#*

**Personal Questioning**

Sun was streaming through the Hospital Wing windows when Draco finally awoke from his dreamless sleep. It looked to be close to dusk outside. A partition normally used to block a bed from view had been propped in front of the large doors to the Hospital Wing. Draco guessed the word of their early morning arrival had gotten out, probably fueled by the one girl who had been asleep in the wing.

Ginny, Charlie, and George were nowhere to be seen as well as Katie Bell. Hermione was asleep in her bed, and Harry was quietly talking to Madam Pomfrey.

"Where are the others?" Draco asked out loud, catching Harry and Madam Pomfrey by surprise.

"The Weasleys and Katie went home to be with their families," Harry answered, "And I think Neville went back to his suite."

Draco nodded, getting up. Madam Pomfrey rushed to him, shoving him back down onto the bed. "I haven't released you yet."

"I feel fine, Poppy," Draco sighed. "I promise."

"I just…" she began but was silenced by Draco's look. "Fine then."

Draco stood up and threw his robes on over his shirt and sweatpants. A teacher could not walk around the castle so informally. With one last look at Hermione's bed, he turned to go.

"Wait, Draco!" Harry called to him. "I was hoping I could talk to you about something!" Madam Pomfrey grimaced at the volume of Harry's voice and pointed to Hermione angrily to remind Harry she was still fast asleep.

"Accompany me to my suite then," Draco said. Harry followed him out, and they walked in silence to his chambers. No student needed to hear any conversation of theirs. Students stared as the two moved past them. The famous Harry Potter was walking with their Potions Master who was pretty well-known himself. In fact, the two had been famous for their insane rivalry whilst at Hogwarts themselves.

"What's up?" Draco said casually when the two finally closed the door upon entering his rooms.

"It's about Hermione," Harry began. "I was talking to Professor McGonagall this morning, and she said you were having…doubts about her."

Draco's eyes popped open as if they were trying to escape from his head. "She told you that?" he asked, exasperated. He had always thought Professor McGonagall would be more of a private person than that.

"It was kind of an accident," Harry said apologizing quickly. "She and I had been talking for a very long time, you see, and she's obviously very worried about how Hermione would take it."

"Hermione's a big girl," Draco said shrugging, feigning a look of utter indifference. "She can handle herself. We aren't fifteen."

"Exactly, Malfoy, we aren't fifteen. I broke up with Ginny when I was going to be traveling in the middle of a war trying to complete a task that seemed impossible. This isn't some teenage crush, Malfoy. I cannot believe I'm saying this, but you really need to reconsider what you're possibly doing. According to Professor McGonagall, you two get on really well together."

"Maybe it's not as good as you think…" Draco began, weakly, knowing Harry was not going to buy it.

"That's a load of dung," Harry spat at him, "and I know you know it. The way you supported her, the way you looked at her, you are obviously very taken with her, and you know what, she's just as taken with you."

"I cannot put her in the line of fire, Harry!"

"There is no line of fire, Draco!" Harry yelled, incensed. "It's over! Your father is going to Azkaban along with a bunch of other Death Eaters! They can't terrorize or go after you both anymore!"

"My family and my life is in shambles, Harry, I cannot drag her into this! It's not right! How would you like having those as your in laws?"

"I don't have parents," Harry reminded him. "In fact, every parental figure close to me has died. That didn't stop me from loving Ginny and pulling her close. She acted as support for me, and we're starting our own new family. Hermione won't judge you based on your father. You couldn't choose him! With Hermione you would have a chance to start your own family just the way you want it!"

"Even if we were to stay together, I would not be marrying her right away, so we can stop alluding to that…"

"You brought it up!" Harry said, throwing his arms in the air. He was breathing heavily and growing more frustrated at Malfoy's newfound nobility. He took a deep breath, before calmly continuing: "Hermione has known plenty of heartbreak these past few years. Something was finally going right for her when she came here and re-met you. Leaving her now would just bring on the heartbreak again. You would hurt her really badly."

"And what about me?" Draco snapped jerkily. "It would hurt me too! I'm in love with her!"

"Then why do you want to push her away?" Harry exclaimed incredulously.

"I don't want to," Draco answered, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion and extreme emotion. "But I need to do this. I need to figure out exactly where I stand with my family and the world. I need to do it alone."

"You stand here," Harry said firmly. "Draco, you are a good man. You cannot tell me there is a pull coming from what you saw back there. The Dark Arts cannot be enthralling you again."

"They aren't I assure you," Draco said hurriedly. "That's not what I meant at all. It's just…I want to figure out where I stand in terms of my family…as a Malfoy. Like I said, I need to do this on my own."

"But why, Draco? Isn't Hermione a part of you? Are you just going to deny her and shut her out?"

Draco frowned deeply, trying not to lose his temper with Harry. "I'm not trying to shut her out. I just don't think we can be together right now. Maybe in a year or two…"

"Do you think she'll wait a year though?" Harry asked coyly. It was horrible to torture Draco this way, true, but he was looking out for Hermione, and he was willing to instill a little fear in Draco Malfoy to protect her.

"I…you think…?" Draco sputtered, utterly baffled by Harry's question.

"She's been burned before," Harry pointed out. "She's resilient. You would be wounding her pride and self-esteem by not allowing her to help you on this journey you want to take. Chances are she'd want to find someone who valued her input a little more."

"She knows I value her…"

"She thought she knew that Ron did too," Harry cut him off, stinging him with the venom of a basilisk. "She understands that she has been wrong before."

Draco stood pondering for a second. "No offense, Harry, but why do you care so much? I'm flattered, but very surprised that you think I am a worthy choice for one of your best friends."

"So am I," Harry agreed, laughing lightly. "I'm shocking myself right now, believe me, but that's beside the point. Both Neville and Professor…"

"Oh Bloody Hell, Neville is in on this too?" Draco shot, throwing his arms up in the air in amused frustration. "What…do you all have secret meetings about Hermione and me?"

Harry smirked. "No, but…"

"It truly is impossible to have privacy in this Wizarding World! You turn one way and you have good old Rita Skeeter with her Quick Quotes Quill and you run in the opposite direction only to be stopped by the famous Harry Potter. You two should team up you know that?"

"You're hilarious!" Harry proclaimed sardonically. "I have never laughed so hard in my life!" His face was oddly stony. "Please stop treating this like it doesn't matter, Draco. Take yourself and Hermione seriously."

"I do," he said. "I just think everyone else needs to butt out of our business. Now if you don't mind, I would like to go get cleaned up before I go and visit Hermione in the Hospital Wing."

"You're about to dump her and you're going to go visit her and pretend like everything is alright?" Harry questioned, disgusted. "That's sick." Draco shot him the glare of death. If only he was a basilisk… "You're going to tell her now? While she's recovering?"

"No," Draco growled adamantly.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet."

!#)($&)%(&*#$)*#_#(_(!+(_$(_#*(%*#_%

"I still cannot believe I was bound to the wall in that castle just 24 hours ago," Hermione said. She was propped up with a pillow behind her back in the hospital wing while Draco was sitting on the edge of her bed holding her hand.

"It seems almost surreal that it's over," he mumbled in agreement, not meeting her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, obviously worried at his flat expression.

"Nothing," Draco quickly replied to her. "I'm just brooding over some of the things that happened last night."

"It's horrible," Hermione agreed. "It's so hard to think that they're gone. Luna was such a passionate witch…and Dean…well…we were both Muggleborns together…and R-Ron…" She broke out into a fit of sobs. Draco held her close, silently cursing himself for feeling the need to leave her. He was in love with her, but then again, Ron had been too, and he hurt her almost beyond consoling. He knew that he could not drag her on and dangle her. He had to broach the topic. He had to begin to explain his new agenda and why their relationship would not be the best thing for the immediate future.

"Hermione, you know it was my father's fault all of this happened…" he began.

"It wasn't just your father, Draco," she sobbed passionately, "and don't you dare try to pin this on yourself! You did the right thing!"

"It's not that," Draco assured her. "It's something else."

"Oh? What?" Hermione was obviously confused. Was there something she didn't know?

"I'm questioning my origins and my family," he explained. This situation ran so deep that only words could begin to crack the surface of the issue. "I've always been proud to be a Malfoy, even after the war. My name is associated with power and riches. My parents taught me that everyone should want that, and that I am one of the entitled ones. My 'status' as they put it would always be ensured as long as I did not stray from the old-fashioned, Pureblood Malfoy clan."

"But, Draco, you've been straying for a while. I mean…you're with me…" Draco held up a hand to silence her. He did not want her interrupting his painful explanation. It would just make the entire process sting worse.

"Hermione, I learned something last night. My father is irrevocably evil. Of course, I knew he was a bad man before, but a strong-willed part of me convinced myself that he only was like that because he was afraid of the wrath of Voldemort. I thought he was acting to save himself and his family which I could understand. Those thoughts were completely and utterly shattered last night when I learned he was doing it by choice. I have to go around in the world acknowledging my relation to a man like that, and it just has made me realize how confused I am at my identity, and I need to find that."

"I understand, Draco, but you need to realize that your father doesn't define you. Only you can define yourself and put it out there for the rest of the world to see. You're acting as if your father has the final word on you, and we both know he doesn't."

"It's not just my father though," Draco continued sorrowfully. "It's everything I've been taught and my family name in general. I'm questioning it all. I mean I questioned most of the practices of my family a while ago, but I'm questioning the stuff deeper down like loyalty to one's family, and I'm just not sure I'm that family person that you need right now."

Shock flooded Hermione's entire being as she finally understood fully what Draco was saying to her. "Is this some twisted way of you saying you want to split up…by being all…noble and mindful of your 'duties'?"

"Well…" Draco started, not sure how he was going to put it in the least harmful terms possible.

"Who are you, Harry Potter?" Hermione hysterically cried. "You think that I'm keeping you from yourself?"

"NO!" Draco said loudly and adamantly. "That is absolutely not what I'm saying!"

"Then what ARE you saying?" Hermione was very upset by Draco's words, and she wasn't bothering to keep her voice down.

"I am not trying to leave you behind," Draco quickly stated, peering over his shoulder to make sure Madam Pomfrey wasn't going to interrupt them angrily. "I just need a little time to find myself…just a while."

"And what if you decide that I'm not part of the real you?" Draco could see Hermione's fear of being abandoned again, and it was breaking his heart. He just wanted to gather her into his arms and hold her while she cried. Her ex-husband had died less than a day ago along with two of her friends. He couldn't help feeling that although he was having the identity crisis, Hermione was still getting the raw end of the deal…yet again.

"You are a part of the real me, Hermione," Draco said strongly. "You are the one thing I know I want and need. I love you, Hermione, and this is not some stupid curse talking. We will be together. That is the single thing I know for sure. I never want to let you go."

"Then why can't I help you?" she quietly inquired. "Why do you have to shut me out? I can help. I want to help!"

"I know," he said, tears starting to stream down his face. "I wish it were that easy. Hermione, I don't know who I am anymore."

"You're Draco Malfoy, partial defeater of the most evil wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, and one of the bravest men I know. I love you too, Draco, and I'm not willing to let you go be alone."

)#($&*#)&#)*%&#$(*#_()!_()!+)(#+_$()#_*%#(&^()#*%_#$(+#)+

_Please review so I know you like it! I have a total of one review on the last chapter so far which isn't the greatest for self-esteem. __**Please vote on my poll if you haven't already**_. _I will announce the results in the last few chapters. Any title change would not occur until after the story is finished, and even then, I would wait a few days. Thank you so much to all who have been sticking with me! I owe you all SO MUCH!_

_XOXO,_

_CHRISTINE_


	25. Draco's Choice

_I have no announcements to say other than __**VOTE ON MY PROFILE POLL!**_

_**Thank you.**_

(!#*&$&*#&)!(*!)(*!)(&*)$&#($*&#($&

How do I get to where I've come from, now?  
How will I paint this garden I've destroyed, green?  
Can I get back to where I've come from?  
Cause there are people, who believe in life.  
Well how do we get to where we come from?  
Peace and love ain't enough these days.  
Evolution says time is running out,  
We've been here too long..."

(*&$#*&#*$&)(#*_#)(_$*)#(%&*)#%&)(#*$

Draco's Choice

The entire Wizarding World quickly learned of the expedition at Bastillo's manor due to the Daily Prophet's crazy headlines. Rita Skeeter had an absolute field day with the knowledge of Ron's death. She once again tried to paint Hermione in an incredibly venomous light saying that she felt nothing at the death of her tragic ex-lover. However, the bigger buzz was the new information that Hermione and Draco were together. In fact, Neville, himself, had given an interview after obtaining permission from both Draco and Hermione. However, this exclusive interview did not involve Rita Skeeter, and it was meant to help repair the image of Hermione. The news of her and Draco's relationship did not seem to warrant positive feedback at first.

_**Hogwarts's Heartless Banshee or Hogwarts's Juliet**_

_By: Caitlin Finnigan_

_Everyone knows the famous Muggle story of "Romeo and Juliet". Two Muggle teenagers from opposite feuding families fall in love and end up dying with each other. Well, it has recently been brought into the open that Hermione Granger formerly dubbed "Hogwarts's Heartless Banshee" and Draco Malfoy formerly known as the "Slytherin Sex-God" are pursuing a romantic relationship. The bizarre twist to this Hogwarts fling is that Hermione's ex-husband, Ron, died the other night while teaming up with Draco Malfoy and friends to rescue her. The last time we checked, Hermione had cold-heartedly left Mr. Weasley claiming his status was just not up to par with hers. However, after recent events, one must call the fine works of Rita Skeeter into question, and there is nobody better than a mutual friend of all parties involved to give us those answers. We bring you, dear readers, and exclusive interview with Mr. Neville Longbottom hot off the press:_

_**DP (Daily Prophet): How do you know Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley?**_

_**NL (Neville Longbottom): We were all in the same year at Hogwarts. Ron and I shared a dormitory, and Hermione was always eager to be helpful. We were all Gryffindors, except for Draco Malfoy who was a Slytherin. He, alone, was the largest enemy of the Gryffindors. **_

_**DP: So you three did not get along with him?**_

_**NL: (chuckles) You can say that again. If you told me back then that Draco and Hermione were going to get together, I'd ask if you cast an awry spell.**_

_**DP: What changed that?**_

_**NL: We have all grown up now, and we've fought a war. We've truly begun to understand the important things in life, and a time consuming feud was just a waste. Draco has changed a lot, and when we all began teaching there together, the three of us instantly clicked. **_

_**DP: Was it love at first sight for Draco and Hermione?**_

_**NL: No, in fact, Hermione was very wary of him at first. She mistook his kindness as some prank he was pulling on her. It took her a while to even be able to trust him as a friend. **_

_**DP: So Draco Malfoy was not the man she allegedly ran off to be with before divorcing Ronald Weasley?**_

_**NL: She didn't run off to anyone. She went to her parents' house. The only reason that rumor got started was because Rita Skeeter decided it was time to spice up the story of Hermione Granger a little bit. It was a highly salacious rumor. **_

_**DP: Did Hermione choose to divorce Ronald Weasley because he couldn't "keep up" with her fame?**_

_**NL: Absolutely not. I cannot divulge all their personal secrets to you but I can tell you that their divorce was not unlike many other witches and wizards of the times. It simply did not work anymore. They figured out they were not meant to be together. It's as simple as that. **_

_**DP: But surely something sparked that realization?**_

_**NL: Not necessarily. Plenty of good people in the world today grow to realize that their marriage is a mistake and they decide to divorce. It's common. Just because they are two very well-known people does not mean that they can't be normal just like everyone else. **_

_**DP: Ron Weasley was often seen throughout the walls of Hogwarts. What was his business there?**_

_**NL: The two remained cordial with each other, and since Ron was such a prevalent member of the Auror office, he occasionally had business matters to deal with there, many times with her. **_

_**DP: How come Ron said negative things about her in interviews?**_

_**NL: (snorts) Don't tell me you believe the garbage of Rita Skeeter! He never said all the horrible stuff! Rita Skeeter twisted some words and just plain made up others. I, for one, do not understand why she is still allowed to write for the Daily Prophet, the Wizarding World's finest informative newspaper.**_

_**DP: What are Hermione and Draco's plans for the near future, Mr. Longbottom?**_

_**NL: Obviously after the high profile arrest of his father, Draco has been having a hard time coping with the ways of his family. Their relationship is merely casual right now as he is off traveling quite a bunch trying to take care of the Malfoy Estate and his family. **_

_**DP: Now for one of the most highly sought after and discussed questions currently in the Wizarding World: is Hermione as heartless as they say she is?**_

_**NL: Hermione is the farthest thing from heartless. In fact, her heart is more open than most. Hermione has had to deal with her own shares of heartbreak, and one of them was all the stuff being said about her. In my opinion, she deserves the world's apology, because she is one of the best people around. Ask anyone who truly knows her. She would not hurt a fly, and she definitely would not string some man on as if he was inferior to her.**_

_**DP: How about Ronald Weasley? Was he the true culprit in this mess?**_

_**NL: Absolutely not. He was cornered by Rita Skeeter, and he really had no way out. He was a brave wizard to the end, and he ultimately died trying to help protect his friends. He would have wanted it that way. We need more Ron Weasleys in this world.**_

_Well there you have it, folks. According to Neville Longbottom, this was just an average problem in an average household blown out of proportion by the media. Obviously, many things are left unsaid, but one thing is for sure, the friends of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley saw a whole different ordeal than the public did. _

Draco smirked as he read Neville's final statements about both Ron and Hermione. In truth, it had all been Ron's fault, but he was no longer about to blame him. If Ron would have been faithful to Hermione, Draco would never have gotten to be with her. Neville had said some cheesy things about both which made Draco laugh, but they HAD warned him to toe the line after all. When the news of their relationship initially leaked, the two received lots of scorn and abuse from the rest of the Wizarding World. They direly needed someone close to them to speak in their defense.

Draco was sitting in the sitting room at Malfoy Manor. He had dropped in earlier in the day to check on his mother. His house-elf had written him that she was unwell after learning of the news of Lucius's arrest. Draco was expecting her to be upset and abandoning her socialite duties. However, when he arrived he found her to be completely indisposed. She had been refusing to leave the warm confines of her bedroom.

Draco thought about the conversation he had with his mother and shuttered slightly. He thought she would take on a different view than his father when it came to Hermione. Oh, how wrong he had been:

"_Master Narcissa," Karty, the Malfoy Manor's head house-elf wheezed, "Master Draco is here to see you."_

"_Send him away," she muttered, nearly inaudibly. "I have nothing to say to him."_

"_Master, please," Karty begged. "Master Draco is very anxious."_

"_Good," she whispered, coldly. "He knows what it feels like then."_

"_Mother," Draco said, stepping past Karty who made a move to stop him. Draco put up his hand and gave Karty a threatening look, causing him to sink back into the shadows, unnoticed. "I did not want this to happen."_

"_Then why did it?" she hissed at him._

"_I couldn't have prevented it…"_

"_Couldn't have prevented it?" she shrieked in an empty voice. She turned to Draco. He recoiled slightly at her ghostly appearance. Her skin was, if possible, whiter than it had been previously. Her makeup was stale, looking as if it was multiple days old. She had obviously not bathed in a while. Overall, she looked gaunt and emaciated, and her piercing stare at Draco told him all he needed to go. She blamed him. "YOU COULD HAVE DONE AS YOU WERE TOLD! IT WAS YOUR DUTY, AND YOU SHIRKED ON IT! YOU CHOSE SOME MUDBLOOD WHO YOU HAVE ONLY BEEN WITH FOR A SHORT TIME OVER YOUR PARENTS WHO BORE AND RAISED YOU, AND THEN YOU STAND HERE UNGRATEFULLY TRYING TO TELL ME THAT THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT? HOW DARE YOU!" _

_Draco grimaced, accepting her wrath. He had hoped with the core of his entire being that his mother would understand the potential magnitude of Lucius's actions. Unfortunately, his hopes had been all for nothing. She was even angrier than he had imagined. _

"_He was trying to bring back Lord Voldemort, mother," Draco said, pleading with her to understand his position. "He was also trying to sacrifice me in the process. I no longer believe in the Dark ways. I was not about to sacrifice myself for something I do not want."_

"_So instead you chose to ignore your duty to this family and your master?" Narcissa Malfoy spat, contempt flooding her face like an ocean. _

"_Lord Voldemort is dead!" Draco exclaimed, taking a step towards her, trying to lessen the distance between them both physically and emotionally. _

"_HE CAN COME BACK AS HE PROVED THE OTHER NIGHT!" Narcissa Malfoy sounded like a lunatic who needed serious help. She sounded like her lovely sister Bellatrix Lestrange, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Draco. _

"_We banished him," Draco said calmly, trying to keep his cool and remember the pain his mother felt at the loss of her husband. _

"_THEN WE SHOULD CARRY OUT HIS BIDDING AND RALLY WITH THE OTHERS ONCE AGAIN!" Narcissa shouted to the nearly empty room. "WE DIDN'T JUST FOLLOW HIM FOR POWER, DRACO! WE AGREED WITH HIS VIEWS AND OBJECTIVES! NOW THAT HE IS GONE, WE CANNOT ABANDON THEM! WE MUST ROUND UP ONCE AGAIN AND PLAN OUR FORM OF ATTACK!" _

_Draco firmly believed his mother had gone mad and didn't know what she was saying. His mother no longer seemed to care about him as much as she cared about Lord Voldemort's ways. Back in the times of war, she had put him above everything and had basically switched sides just to be reunited with him. _

"_Most of the Death Eaters are gone, mother," Draco sighed. "They are either dead or arrested. As you very well know, twelve…"_

"_Other Death Eaters were rounded up that night also," Narcissa coldly cut in. "I know, you traitor. I thought I was going to die of shame when I read that."_

"_Mother, times have changed," Draco began, trying to convince her that the Dark Arts were not the way to go. "You must realize."_

"_I will never turn my back on this family, Draco, no matter what you do, now leave me." She turned away from him, making it crystal clear that she would not acknowledge him anymore. He let out a loud sigh and slowly backed out of the room, silently yearning for his mother to call him back, to tell him she hadn't meant it and she understood why he could not follow his "duty". _

The sitting room was cold and severe. Draco had never noticed how uninviting it was before. It almost made him cringe. Even the fire seemed cold and angry. It was as if the entire house was protesting his presence. Draco himself didn't quite understand why he was even bothering to stay in the house. Every part of him was unwelcome by his mother, but then again, he had grown up in this house. Every room contained vivid memories that forever would bind him to this place no matter how unwelcome he was. He dearly wished he could give Hermione the grand tour so she would associate this house with something other than being tortured. Unfortunately, that would be impossible right now. Who knew what his mother might try to do if something like that happened. She'd probably emerge from the confines of her chamber for the first time, only to embark on a crazed rampage and try to murder Hermione. Draco would never expect something like that out of his mother, but then again, his mother had looked as if she wanted to murder Draco just a few moments ago.

What alarmed Draco the most was that he saw no harsh love in his mother's eyes, no soft point that he could cling to. She seemed to be completely hardened against him. It was as if she was trying to cut him out of her life and deny him as her son. Draco felt like his mother's ultimate goal would be pushing him out of the family entirely. He wasn't sure what he wanted more: to be part of this prominent family and accepted or to just start over and put his childhood and upbringing behind him. Either way, he would have to make some colossal sacrifices in the process. He just prayed he wouldn't have to sacrifice his happiness in the end.

(*$^(#*$&)#*_#()*($*)#&%)#$%*&)#$*#)$(*)(#*)#*

_Thanks so much again for staying with me. I'm kind of venturing here into Draco's life, and I definitely need some feedback. Do you guys like this chapter and should I go on a bit? Or should I just shut up and end the story already? Thanks so much for all the help, everyone!_

_XOXO, _

_CHRISTINE_


	26. Azkaban's Decision

_Hello again, everyone! Sorry it has taken a while to update. I've been completely swamped with work. Thanks to my few reviewers from last chapter. It means a lot. Once again: __**PLEASE VOTE AT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! **__It's important! Also, I have my next story idea posted on my profile. GO ahead and look and tell me what you think. Thanks!_

* * *

And you know you're never sure  
But you're sure you could be right  
If you held yourself up to the light  
And the embers never fade, in your city by the lake  
The place where you were born

* * *

Azkaban's Decision

"Mr. Malfoy, I understand your desires to come here, but I must warn you, your father is in a maximum security cell," Euan Abercrombie said to Draco across the desk. Euan Abercrombie was four years Draco's junior and was a large, burly man. Draco was sitting in his office just off the main entrance to Azkaban Prison.

"I've visited my father in jail before…years ago," Draco replied cooly. He personally didn't feel he would care overly much at the lavish protection placed around the cell.

"Yes, but things have changed around here as you very well know," Mr. Abercrombie persisted. "We no longer have the dementors for patrolling purposes, and since there have been breakouts over the years, we have had to beef things up a bit."

"My father doesn't even deserve to be alive," Draco spat. "Seeing him indisposed in a place like this won't disturb me anymore."

"Alright then," Mr. Abercrombie sighed, standing up and pushing in his chair. "Allow me to accompany you to cell 321 downstairs."

"Since when has 321 been downstairs?" Draco asked frowning. "I thought the three hundreds were the third level like everywhere else."

"We have to change the cell numbers monthly," Mr. Abercrombie explained. "We don't want accomplices helping our prisoners break free to know exactly where they are. Therefore, every month they "change cells". Of course, great magic can easily get around that, but it never hurts to throw out some hurtles, no matter how small they may be. Draco nodded in agreement as Mr. Abercrombie beckoned for him to follow behind as he exited the room through the door behind his desk. It opened up to a grungy hallway that smelled of mold. Already there were cells packed up against the walls on both sides. The prisoners, upon noticing the two men making their way down the hall, gathered at the doors to the cells, and when any saw and recognized Draco, they began to rattle the bars, either in anger at him for helping land them there or in greeting. Draco tried to keep his head down, but not before noticing Rodolphus Lestrange whose face had sunken deep into his skull. His eyes were glossed over with a hint of insanity. He looked like a gust of wind could just blow him away. He had been in Azkaban since the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, and although the Dementors no longer haunted the place, it was obvious that some form of control over the prisoners was established. Draco wondered whether they were using a combination of enchantments and jinxes.

The couple wound through dingy corridors and proceeded down multiple staircases, each one seeming slightly more rickety than the last. Finally, they entered the Maximum Security Area that Lucius Malfoy currently resided in. As he was considered one of the most dangerous men around, he was on the strictest floor, the deepest floor. The only way out was up the questionable staircases where guards carefully kept their watch. This corridor seemed darker and colder than any of the others. There were only a few lanterns burning, and there was much less noise. Draco peered into one cell as they passed, and he realized with an instinctive twinge of horror that these prisoners were magically bound to the walls, the same way Hermione was.

"Here we are," said Mr. Abercrombie unceremoniously as they stopped in front of a cell identical to the rest. "Lucius's cell."

"That's Mr. Malfoy to you," Draco growled before he could stop himself. Mr. Abercrombie looked up sharply in surprise. Draco bit his lip, embarrassed. "Er…sorry about that…didn't mean to…"

"Nervous?" Mr. Abercrombie asked trying to appear kind but failing. He hated prisoners, especially the high security ones, and frankly, he didn't care too much for their relatives. As far as he was concerned, the apple never fell far from the tree.

"No," Draco replied, stepping closer to the cell so he could see Lucius in the dim light. What he saw nearly made him swoon from dizziness. His father, like all the other prisoners, was chained to the wall, but he had an especially dazed look to his face. "Wh…what's wrong with him?"

"He's given us some trouble, Lucius has," Mr. Abercrombie answered sadly. "We have to sedate him a few times a day, otherwise he tries to break himself free from his restraints, which of course isn't possible. He's nearly cut off his air circulation many times. We have to do it for his own good."

Draco had never heard of the Azkaban guard using spells on the prisoners. It seemed like something Cornelius Fudge would have done out of fear during his term in office. "He seems…insane."

"Look around, Mr. Malfoy, they all look insane," Mr. Abercrombie politely commented. "In fact, a great way to figure out who's falsely accused is to study their actions. They tend to be more lucid."

"Why?" Draco asked, curiously.

"Well we use spells to create effects somewhat like the dementors, just not as severe and cruel," Mr. Abercrombie said. "These spells are only used down here in the Maximum Security Cells. Most of the people down here were Death Eaters or did something equally as bad. Most of the public agrees that the best way to repay them for all the havoc they wreaked and the pain they caused is to force them to endure their own medicine.

Draco privately wondered if the rest of the world actually knew of this. Azkaban seemed a little more extreme with all the spells and enchantments. Then again, the dementors had been enough. Without them, Azkaban would merely be a normal prison, and the muggles so intelligently demonstrated the effects of a normal prison on criminals: absolutely nothing.

"Would you like a few moments alone with Lu…Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Abercrombie asked Draco. "I need to go speak with the guard down here anyways about a possibly change in procedure."

Draco nodded, setting his face into a cold, hard stare that would show no vulnerability to his father. Then again, he doubted if his father would even notice his presence. So far, he had not acknowledged either wizard, and they had been standing right outside his cell door conversing loudly about him.

"Father," Draco quietly called, addressing Lucius as this out of habit.

Lucius looked up for a second and seemed to drink in Draco's presence for the first time. He stared at him, peering into him for seconds. For a long time, neither moved or talked as they stared each other down as if partaking in a staring contest. Lucius did not blink, and after a while Draco wondered if e was in some kind of trance, or perhaps even if he was asleep with his eyes open. Draco had begun to turn away to make his way back to Mr. Abercrombie when Lucius finally acknowledged him.

"YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" he bellowed in a belligerent voice, clanking the magical chains as he struggled to break free to, perhaps, strangle his son. He thrashed about wildly for only about five seconds when Mr. Abercrombie and the guard swooped down upon them. The guard pointed his wand at Lucius and bellowed, "_EXTREMUS LENTUS!"_ Lucius's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and upon re-emerging, did not gain focus. Lucius returned to his dormant state, appearing to not notice his visitors.

"He can be a tricky old guy, that Lucius," the guard wheezed.

Draco was too stunned to say anything. He had just seen his father, the patriarch of the Malfoy family and one of the former pillars of the magical world sedated by a mere prison guard as if he were some piece of filthy vermin. That alone drove home to Draco how much weight the Malfoy name actually carried these-days.

* * *

Draco made his way to Hermione's suite as soon as he returned to Hogwarts. She had been released from the Hospital Wing a few days ago and was now enjoying some relaxing private time on her own without students attempting to peer at her day and night. Draco had not spent the night with her at all since the ordeal happened, something which did not overly disturb Hermione. He was conflicted, and she understood that. What worried her was where his inner conflicts could eventually take him.

Hermione was lying on the couch with a tall stack of books on the table next to her. She lounged in sweatpants and a t-shirt with a glass of wine she occasionally sipped.

"Still reading?" Draco asked quietly as he entered the room.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "That shouldn't surprise you."

"Oh believe me, it doesn't," he assured her.

"Where have you been the past few days?" Hermione asked.

"A variety of places," Draco answered, "Most importantly the Malfoy Manor and Azkaban."

"Ah, you visited your parents," Hermione deduced from that information. "How is your mother?"

"Incensed, depressed, unlikely to ever forgive me…" Draco vaguely said. "She took me by surprise a little bit I must say. I thought she would understand. My father was always the one who forced her to believe in the Dark Arts and do Lord Voldemort's bidding, and she always gave me the impression that given the choice, she would have ended up on the good side. I guess spending so many years with my father brainwashed her into both loving him and believing in his beliefs."

"That's horrible," Hermione gasped. "He was such a cruel man! How could she have given into that?"

"He would have bribed her constantly for years with expensive material items and useful perks. I guess she gave in to that lifestyle in exchange for her independence."

"You need to try and help her," Hermione said. "She doesn't understand what she says"

"She's a smart woman," Draco retorted with a hint of annoyance. "She knows exactly what she's saying."

Hermione sensed danger and immediately attempted to change the subject. "How about your father? How is he doing in Azkaban?"

Draco snorted. "I don't even think he knows what's happening. They have him so heavily sedated. He's chained to a wall, Hermione, just like you were."

Hermione gasped. "That's vile!"

Draco nodded in agreement. "However apparently others believe in the "eye for an eye" concept now. The worst offenders are treated the worst. They use spells to create the same effects of Dementors, but it's technically even worse because all they had years ago were the Dementors. Now, it's a whole concoction of spells and enchantments, and I suspect they didn't tell me everything." Draco paused, then sighed. "It was hard to see him that way. No matter how hard I try, I cannot hate him for what he did. I'm just angry, but I don't hate him. There's a part of me that's still loyal, and it scares me."

"It doesn't concern me at all," Hermione lied. "He raised you. Because of him, you are in this world today."

"And the other night he tried to remove me from it. I haven't forgotten that. I should express no feelings of sympathy towards him, so why are they there?"

"Give yourself some time, Draco," Hermione said. "You thought your father had finished with his evil ways. You weren't expecting this. You're still in emotional shock."

"Well I wish I could get rid of that shock. It's inconvenient."

Once again, Hermione decided to veer the topic of its course. "Where have you been staying these past few nights? I haven't seen you around in a few days."

"I've been staying in my suite," Draco answered truthfully, wincing. He couldn't bring himself to lie to Hermione.

Hermione's face dramatically fell at this piece of news. "What haven't you come to see me then?"

"I've been busy," Draco answered.

"Too busy to just drop in quickly? I doubt that."

Draco sighed. "Hermione, I told you I need some time to sort this out. This shouldn't come as a huge shock to you."

"And I told you that I was going to be in this with you until the end," Hermione hissed back at him. "But you're shutting me out. You're making that impossible. Why?"

"Hermione, my family ties have almost resulted in your death once. Why would I risk that again? The last thing I want is to lose you."

"I can take care of myself, Draco, as you well know. I'm not some blubbering idiot who will promptly run off and get myself killed!"

"Well you needed to be rescued last time," Draco scathingly reminded her before he could stop himself. He clasped his hand over his mouth in embarrassment. "O…Hermione…you know I didn't…"

"I think you did," she whispered softly. "We both you that you meant that, Draco Malfoy."

"No!" he said desperately. "I swear…"

"Get out," Hermione said. "Now. Leave me, and don't come back until you've figured out where your loyalties lie."

"But…"

"GO!" She furiously pointed at the door holding back tears.

Draco turned for the door and opened it slowly. With one last pleading look at Hermione, he swept from the room.

* * *

_So how did you like it? Did Hermione have a point or was she overreacting? Please review and VOTE AT MY PROFILE POLL!_

_XOXO,_

_CHRISTINE_


	27. Once a Slytherin, Always a Gryffindor

_Sorry! It's taken a while to update between work and preparing to leave for college next week! Thanks to my loyal reviewers from the last chapter! You guys ROCK! THIS IS YOUR __**LAST CHANCE TO VOTE AT MY PROFILE POLL **__SO PLEASE DO IT! The rankings are close, and I would love a more decisive victory! Thanks!_

* * *

Last night  
I was pouring out my heart  
Like a waterfall to you  
And with one kiss  
I was a runaway train  
Flying off the track to you  
I love you came flooding out  
I couldn't make it stop  
I couldn't shut my mouth.

* * *

**Once a Slytherin, Always a Gryffindor**

"I don't understand you, Draco," Neville said to him later in his suite. Draco had come to him straight after the confrontation with Hermione. "You build up this great relationship with her, rescue her and stay loyal to her in the greatest hour of need, and then push her away because you're _confused _about you evil father."

"I am not confused about my father!" Draco spat. "I'm just trying to re-establish my role in my family!"

"Call it whatever you want," Neville retorted. "Honestly, Draco, I don't _care!_ I know that deep down you realize that this is some confusion with the man you have become versus the boy you once were. You're asking Hermione to stand here and wait while you sort out your stupid feelings, and this afternoon was an example of her unwillingness. She isn't willing to sit back and wait for a guy who acts weakly. You need to wake up and understand that what you have in front of you here and now is what truly matters. Buck up, and forget your stupid past ties with the Dark Arts. Jumping into that leads to one place: Azkaban, and your father is not having the time of his life there like you may have thought. Do you want to subject yourself to something like that?"

"Of course not, Neville, you know that," Draco hissed irritably. "But it's not about toeing the line and keeping out of trouble. My inner conflict involves who I truly am!"

"You're wrong!" Neville said passionately. "You think that the world moves and stops for you, Draco, but it doesn't, and it is about time you acknowledged that. Turn back to the Dark Arts, and it's a one way ticket to Azkaban! If that's who you are deep down, that's great, but you must suppress it. Your life and happiness depends on it. There is only the true reality in this situation, not Draco's questionable desires, so cut the crap, and be a man."

"What are you, my shrink?" Draco sardonically said, smirking at Neville, who, at this grew more enraged, causing Draco to stand in alarm. "I was kidding!" He thrust his hands up in innocent surrender.

"Do you think this is a joke?" Neville hissed, grabbing a book and angrily tossing it at Draco. "Do you? I don't see this as a joke!" He was bellowing now. "And I highly doubt the woman you just severely hurt finds this a joke! I cannot help you with this anymore, Draco! It all comes down to your character and common sense!" With that Neville stood up abruptly and swept past Draco, storming out of the room, leaving Draco alone in his suite.

* * *

"Hermione, maybe you have overestimated him slightly," Harry said to her later at the Three Broomsticks. "He seems…I don't know…"

"Weak," Hermione finished for him disgustedly. "Yes, I know. But that doesn't mean I have overestimated him."

"But you have," Harry continued. "You thought he could handle responsibility. You thought he could handle hardships, but he barely pulled through."

Hermione's fierce temper began to escalate as Harry wounded her pride. "Barely pulled through? Now, come on, I think he deserves a little more credit than that. After all, he did come to save me, and he refrained from giving into the temptation of slaying the unicorn."

"We had to hold his hands through it," Harry responded somewhat scathingly. "We had to keep reminding him that there would be no good coming from slaying the bloody thing, and he acted irrationally. He needed an entire group around him to save you! He would not have stood a chance alone. Do you really want that?"

"He is not like that!" Hermione insisted. "Truly! He is not!"

"Prove it," Harry whispered. "What evidence do you have?" Hermione shut her eyes, concentrating on the effort to keep her cool. She opened her eyes when Harry said, "I need to run to the bathroom. I'll only be a minute." Mechanically, he stood up and made his way across the room. Hermione sat there and thought to herself. Harry didn't seem to like Draco, but then again, the two had hated each other back at school…in fact, hate had been an understatement, if possible. Draco also became Ron's toughest competition after the divorce. Harry knew Ron yearned to have Hermione back, but Hermione would never budge. And where was Ron, Harry's best friend ? Dead.

As Harry sat back down at the table, Hermione wasted no time refuting his arguments. "You're biased, Harry! You're letting a stupid schoolboy feud along with loyalty to Ron take control"

Harry feigned a blank look of surprise, but Hermione thought nothing of it. "I'm not biased. I speak the truth. I heard he broke your heart just yesterday. He's shutting you away." This last statement caused a pregnant silence where Hermione gave Harry the venomous look of death. Harry returned it unflinchingly.

"HOW do you know that?" Hermione gasped, utterly astonished. She had been too flustered and embarrassed to tell anyone.

"Neville," Harry said simply.

"And how did HE know?"

"Draco told him."

"Draco is discussing our relationship with everyone, is he?" Hermione was growing furious at him. He seemed to have no knowledgeable traces of the word privacy, and Hermione favored privacy, especially in the ages of newspaper reporters.

"Yes," Harry said eagerly, suspiciously glad to convey those insulting news. "He will say anything to anyone who asks. How could you have a healthy life with him? He'd blab to the papers every five minutes about everything! Has it ever crossed your mind that he may be dating you for the press coverage? He wants to be able to run around and claim that he slept with the legendary war hero: Hermione Granger."

"Then why did he care so much when I was taken?"

"Why do you think he didn't go slay the unicorn? He wanted to save his own skin! He didn't care as much about yours! He probably just thinks you're a good shag or something, how the hell should I know? Honestly, Hermione, you need to get to know your boyfriend better!"

"We've gone from Draco's personal weakness to accusations of him not loving me, Harry," Hermione snapped irritably. "I'm truly thinking you are a very biased judge in this area." Although she fronted an indifferent attitude, her eyes were beginning to tear up.

"Call it whatever you want, Hermione," Harry replied, "but just ask yourself: why didn't he like you in school? Because you're a Gryffindor! He's a Slytherin! Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor! Slytherins always hate Gryffindors!"

"We aren't in school anymore!" Hermione bellowed angrily, blustering much like Cornelius Fudge once had. "This is the real world! There are no House Cup points and segregated common rooms! Get over it! He doesn't think that way!"

Harry shook his head, resignedly. "He does," he whispered. "He told me last night."

* * *

Hermione rushed through muddy Hogsmeade at Olympic speed as chocolate=colored mood caked itself onto her ankles and robes. She didn't even bother with an impervious charm or an umbrella. She just needed to get back up to the castle as quickly as possible. The rain sopped her hair and it began to stick to her face. Large, wet tears showered her once-dry clothing, in addition to causing her makeup to stream like a flowing river down her face. No students were out of the castle in this weather which helped avoid awkward questions as she dashed down the path.

She didn't feel the warmth that engulfed her as she threw open the castle doors. She only knew her mission, and what she absolutely had to do. She pounded her way through the castle, drawing the attention of the inner-castle-bound students as she flew past at top speed. She did not even stop to knock on the door. Instead she just slammed it open, nearly forcing it off its hinges.

"DRACO MALFOY!" she screamed in a fury. "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?"

"Hermione!" he exclaimed startled, slipping into the common room through his bedroom chamber door. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see if it was true!" she yelled, panting. She was still very weak from her captivity, and even then, she had never been a long distance runner.

"If what was true?" Draco asked, not failing to notice her haggard appearance.

"I just had dinner with Harry now," Hermione gasped, still breathing heavily. "I need to know if everything you've said is true!"

"If what I said was true?" Draco asked, completely nonplussed. "Hermione, I have no idea what in the world you are talking about. Please sit down."

"How DARE you ask me to sit down like some…some…NORMAL PERSON!" Hermione bellowed stubbornly.

"I like to be a gentleman?" Draco said as he became even more puzzled. Of the two of them, Hermione tended to be the level-headed one while he flew off the handle. Currently, their roles were being shifted big time.

"How can you just stand there and JOKE?" She was shaking with unsuppressed rage now.

"I'm not joking," Draco quickly denied. "Will you please enlighten me as to the situation, because I assure you, Hermione, I have no idea what is going on!"

"It's about what you said to Harry!" she screamed, looking as if she might snap and throw something at him.

Draco still didn't understand. "I'm confused, Hermione. I don't know what I said that would make you so angry."

"You stupid ferret!" She grabbed a random book and hurled it at Draco as hard as she could. He dodged it easily with his quick reflexes.

"HERMIONE, CALM DOWN!" He brandished his wand threateningly, sending Hermione a strong message. If she didn't gain some control, he'd unleash its power. "Please explain calmly what is wrong."

"YOU TOLD HARRY I'M JUST SOME FLING!" she accused. "YOU WANT ME BECAUSE IT'S FUN AND I'M A GOOD SCREW! DRACO MALFOY, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER WHEN I CAME TO TEACH AT THIS BLOODY SCHOOL! I SHOULD HAVE REALIZED THAT YOU DON'T CARE ANYMORE THAN YOU DID ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!"

Hermione stopped to gather some breath, her face redder than a train's caboose. Draco, on the other hand, had blanched. He was quite obviously at a loss for words. Hermione misinterpreted this and chose to see it as a recognition of wrong also known as guilt.

"YOU DON'T EVEN DENY IT, YOU ARSE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU! DO YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, OR SHOULD I JUST LEAVE? OR MAYBE YOU WANT TO SCREW ME ONE LAST TIME, BUT GUESS WHAT, MALFOY, THIS TIME I'M SAYING NO!" She stopped. That last question had obviously not been meant as a rhetorical one. "WELL?"

"I don't know what Harry said to you, Hermione," Draco whispered in a wounded tone, "but I never said any of those things, and I certainly don't think or believe any of those things."

"THEN WHY DID HARRY SAY IT?" Hermione had originally been taken aback by his tone of response, but obviously she had recovered quickly enough. For her own sake she didn't want to show any weakness to Draco.

"I don't know, Hermione, but you have to believe me." Draco took a cautious step toward Hermione who, in return, folded her arms and stood her ground. Yet, she did not attack or back away disgustedly which Draco viewed as subtle, possibly even subconscious, reassurance. "These last few months have meant so much to me, Hermione, and I know that deep down, you understand that."

"Then why did you…"

"I never said that," Draco insisted. "You have to believe me."

"WHY SHOULD I? YOU'VE BEEN TRYING TO SHUT ME OUT EVER SINCE YOUR STUPID FATHER TRIED TO KILL YOU! MAYBE YOU HAVENT REALIZED, BUT EVERYONE SUFFERS DISAPPOINTMENT IN DIFFERENT FORMS! I GOT DIVORCED AND THEN MY EX-HUSBAND DIED TRYING TO SAVE ME! DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES ME HAPPY? DO YOU? BECAUSE LET ME TELL YOU, I BET IT'S WORSE THAN YOUR STUPID FATHER WHOM YOU'VE ALWAYS KNOWN AS EVIL TRYING TO KILL YOU!"

Much of Hermione's monologue insulted and greatly upset Draco, possibly because it was completely truthful, and frankly, legitimate. However, he managed to shove away the temptation to escalate the argument. "I've been trying to protect you, Hermione," he said. "There are some serious skeletons in my closet, enough to make anyone run away for good."

"So you decided to push me away instead?" Hermione spat, rolling her eyes. "Are you like…one of those alpha males who must do and end everything on their own terms? You couldn't take me running from you, so you ran first?"

Draco angrily once again was about to fight back with a resounding "no!", but he collected his logical thoughts and decided against it. "I guess." After all, it was the truth.

Their little heart to heart was interrupted by a frantic knocking. Draco quickly dashed to the door and opened it. In sprang Minerva McGonagall who, like Hermione upon her entrance to the chamber, was out of breath.

"Thank heavens!" she gasped. "According to some lagging students, you two were in here! I've just received an urgent owl from Madam Rosmerta, herself! Apparently Harry Potter has been found unconscious in the Three Broomsticks in a back room! He seemed to have been placed under a bad Imperius Curse and knocked out! Apparently they think he's been lying there for over an hour and a half!"

This rang in as very suspicious to both Draco and Hermione who promptly looked at each other. "You came directly here from meeting with Harry, right?" Draco said quickly to her.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "There's no way he could have been laying there for that long. I was talking to him forty-five minutes to an hour ago."

"No matter with that now," Minerva hastily said. "We need to go! Now!" Hermione and Draco immediately turned for the door, but Minerva called them back. "No matter with that. It will take us ages to walk. List the apparating enchantment for just a second, Hermione so we can go!"

"But Pro…" she began as she had never been ordered to do that before.

"DO IT!"

Hermione did as she was told and the three quickly exited the chamber, reappearing just outside the three broomsticks. They wrenched open the door and clambered in.

Ginny was waiting for them anxiously in the main room. She hurried over to them. "He's been taken to St. Mungo's. He's pretty confused. Apparently all he remembers is leaving Hermione at the table so he could go to the bathroom. After that, it's a blank. Someone must have attacked him!"

Hermione blanched visibly as the blood literally drained from her face. "Someone must have impersonated him also." She and Draco shared a knowing look, except this time, Hermione's gaze was far softer and more loving. The hurt concealed in it earlier was now absent. She understood now, and although she felt somewhat foolish for playing into someone's nasty ruse so easily, she had to admit she felt a lot better. To her, anything could be resolved as long as the sentiments behind everything were true.

"But that's not important," Draco said, refocusing the attention on pregnant Ginny. "Is he going to be okay?"

Ginny sighed, then smiled. "Yes, thank heavens. He just needs some time in St. Mungo's and plenty of rest. Then he will be good as new."

Drink in hand, she sat by the fire taking occasional congratulatory sips to herself. If she was not much mistaken, she had just won a fierce victory for both herself and purebloods in general. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had no place in the Wizarding World. They could never be together in this lifetime. That would just be plain crude, like two animals from completely different species. She had to take matters into her own hands…so she did.

Hermione had been pretty upset when she left the pub, and she had not noticed subtle changes in Harry's attitude which worked to the crook's advantage. Her Imperius Curse and Invisibility Charm on Harry should of course be enough to last until the morning when he should just get up and go home. He would of course find out that he facilitated this, but frankly, Pansy Parkinson didn't care about that. She just wanted the mudblood and the Slytherin Sex God away from each other.

* * *

_Please review! I spent a good amount of time on this chapter!_

_XOXO,_

_CHRISTINE_


	28. Wheel of the World

_Hey everyone! This is the last chapter of the story! I have a very important announcement to make: _**Based on the poll results, the name of this fanfiction will change to "Souls for Change". The switch will take place a few days from now. **_I will be watching my traffic statistics, and when the hits begin to die down a bit, the name will change. I don't want to cause any confusion. I really want to know how you like my ending! PLEASE REVIEW!_

Take me as I am

Put your hand in mine now and forever

Darling here I stand, stand before you now

Deep inside I always knew

It was you, you and me

Two hearts drawn together bound by destiny

* * *

Wheel of the World

_**Official Announcement of Holy Matrimony:**_

_Hermione Jean Granger, 28, and Draco Lucius Malfoy, 28, will be united in Holy Matrimony today at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Both are teachers at the school. Draco took over the post as Potion's Master last year, and Hermione will be filling the Charms post beginning this year following Professor Filius Flitwick's retirement. The vows will take place at one o'clock in the afternoon on the front lawn with a reception beginning at four-thirty in the Hogwarts Great Hall. Guests are expected to be housed both at Hogwarts and in Hogsmeade. _

_**Arrest in the Attack on Harry Potter**_

_Pansy Parkinson, 28, was taken into custody late Friday night for the attacks on Harry Potter at the Three Broomsticks five months ago. Parkinson allegedly attacked Mr. Potter from behind and put a poorly cast Imperius Curse on him in addition to a failing invisibility charm. Mr. Potter bore unmistakable signs of other curses, but the haphazard combination of shoddy spell work made it very difficult to decipher just what those curses were. Parkinson is expected in court Monday for an indictment hearing. She is expected to be indicted for one count of felonious use of the Imperius Curse and one count of fraud including attempted impersonation. Since the results of extensive curse and jinx tests are still inconclusive, the grand court cannot charge Pansy with those possibly charges as of yet._

"_We are very confident that we have found the correct person," Susan Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement said late last night from her office. "The evidence points straight to her, especially since the impostor was using their identity as Harry to try and undermine the relationship of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Pansy Parkinson nicely proved that she had a motive when she gave an interview about Hermione for Rita Skeeter's infamous piece calling Hermione a "heartless banshee". Priori Incantatem used on Pansy's wand exposed her usage of the Imperius Curse and a vanishing spell. Oddly, the spells after that were muffled as if the wand had been tampered with. Nobody here at the ministry would be surprised if she tried to eliminate the evidence and failed. If that can be proven, she will hopefully be charged for that too." _

_Harry Potter's wife, Ginevra Potter, 27, was unavailable for comment, but a spokesperson for the Potters, Weasleys, and soon-to-be Malfoys released a statement saying, "We are very relieved that the culprit has been caught. However, this will not be over until Pansy Parkinson sees the justice that she deserves." _

_**The Wedding of the Century**_

_Years ago, back during the times of the reign of the notorious Dark Lord, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were classmates at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, Draco would have been very quick to denounce Hermione as his equal. Back in those times, he believed his pureblood status automatically placed him on a pedestal above the half-bloods and muggleborns. In fact, the "authority" figure who shared his crass views is now spending a life sentence in Azkaban for felony mistreatment of muggles. Dolores Jane Umbridge had even pegged Malfoy for the "Inquisitorial Squad", a group of students who shared privileges higher than that of a Prefect. He even allegedly once took ten points away from his future wife because she was a muggle-born. How's that for a match made in heaven?_

_Frequent gamblers would tell you that 8 years ago the odds of this marriage were nonexistent. Draco Malfoy ran with a vengeance against Muggleborns, while Hermione Granger detested both his views and his uncouth personality. They do say that the feelings of hatred and love are closely tied together. They both evoke passion, and this passion seemed to turn the tables on this unexpected couple. _

"_They're so in love," Eloise Midgen said of the couple the other night. Ms. Midgen claims to be a guest of honor at the wedding and close friends with Hermione Granger. This is unconfirmed. "They walk around mooning at each other and holding hands as if nobody else is around, but it isn't obnoxious. Oh my gosh it's just so cute!"_

_On the other hand, the Malfoy family obviously is not satisfied with this match. Draco's father, Lucius, was arrested 5 months ago and is awaiting trial. It seems likely that he will spend the rest of his life in Azkaban for trying to resurrect the Dark Lord. Narcissa Malfoy was unavailable for comment, and the Malfoy head house-elf was very adamant that she not be bothered. "Master is very ill and needs her rest," the elf insisted, shutting the door in the faces of reporters. Reports of Draco's estrangement from his family are further supported by the lack of involvement on his family's part. _

_The preparations for today's festivities have kept Hogwarts buzzing over the summer. Guests are arriving from all edges of the country and some even internationally. Minerva McGonagall, the headmistress, has kindly allowed the dormitories to be temporarily rearranged to fit families to ease the burden of traveling with younger ones. The rest of the guests will be housed in Hogsmeade. _

_Hermione Granger is rumored to be wearing a dress of lavishing gold and white. All sorts of flowers have been grown and designed by Neville Longbottom, the herbology teacher. Food will be provided by the Hogwarts Kitchens. Hermione Granger reportedly has demanded she be allowed to pay for the food, but she has been turned down for that matter. The European Enchantment Orchestra will be providing the entertainment during dinner and the beginning of the reception festivities. Later the Weird Sisters will replace them to help kick the party into full swing._

_This is sure to be a Fairy Tale Wedding between these two prominent members of the Wizarding World…and some people are wondering if this entire romance is a fairy tale…_

_**Rita Skeeter Suspended Pending Investigation for Felonious Part-Human Fraud and Stalking**_

_Daily Prophet Reporter Rita Skeeter was accused last week anonymously of practicing illegal self-transfiguration. The origination of the allegations remains a mystery, but they seem to answer a lot of questions. Rita Skeeter had a knack for being in the right place at the right time even when she was not permitted to be in the vicinity of such an area. For example, 13 years ago when the Triwizard Tournament occurred at Hogwarts, she managed to continuously churn and produce articles, the odd part being that Dumbledore had banned her from Hogwarts. She fell off the radar for a year after that until she wrote a benign article stating Harry Potter's stunningly accurate (but at the time scorned) view of the Dark Lord's return. Both the Daily Prophet and the Ministry of Magic have decided to team up to investigate and discover whether Rita SKeeter has been acting illegally or not. Skeeter has lost all writing privileges until further notice._

_**Narcissa Malfoy Dies of Shame and Grief**_

_Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Azkaban inmate Lucius Malfoy, passed away Tuesday. Her husband, Lucius Malfoy was given a life sentence in Azkaban six months ago. Prior to her death, Mrs. Malfoy was living alone in the Malfoy Manor with only the house elves for company. It is widely rumored that she refused to eat good meals and confined herself to her bedroom. She died of what some may call a broken heart. The downfall of the Malfoy family began after the end of You-Know-Who. Although they saved face by renouncing the old ways, Lucius Malfoy remained committed to the Dark Arts and his old master. As everyone knows, he attempted to facilitate a means of return for the most evil wizard of all time. His wife believed in him and stood by him throughout the trial. After the verdict of guilty was read, she broke down and refused to speak to anyone. She merely apparated out of the courtroom. She couldn't even stand to see her husband escorted out of the room to Azkaban. _

_Funeral services were held Friday. They were kept intimate, and the only extended family member in attendance was estranged son, Draco Malfoy and his wife, Hermione Granger-Malfoy. Donations in honor of Narcissa Malfoy can be made to the Dear Azkaban fund which helps inmates correspond with the outside world via letters and special visitors. _

_**Rita Skeeter Found Guilty**_

_Rita Skeeter was found guilty yesterday of felonious fraud involving animal transfiguration and felonious trespassing. Ms. SKeeter will spend two years in Azkaban and will have an animagus-binding spell placed on her so she will not be able to perform any more human transfiguration. She also will be prohibited from writing for any newspaper, magazine, book, or literary source as well as being banned from giving interviews or speaking publicly about any form of current events or news. Rita's lawyer managed to knock down her sentence on a plea bargain. Originally she would be facing up to ten years for using illegal means of obtaining personal and government information, but her lawyer, Daphne Greengrass, convinced the plaintiff to back down if she would accept the plea. Skeeter received credit for the time she had already spent in Azkaban before her trial, meaning as of Tuesday, she has approximately one year and five months time left to serve. _

_**Ginny Potter Has A Boy!**_

_Ginny Potter, wife of Harry Potter, gave birth to a baby boy named James Wednesday. The little boy was born at approximately 3:23 AM at St. Mungo's Hospital._

_**Hermione Granger-Malfoy Gives Birth to a Girl**_

_On August 10, Hermione Granger-Malfoy gave birth to a baby girl fathered by Draco Lucius Malfoy. The two agreed to name the girl Sara Iris Malfoy. Sources close to the couple report that they are "ecstatic" about this new addition to their family. _

_**Lucius Malfoy Passes Away in Prison**_

_Lucius Malfoy died Thursday in Azkaban Prison of a highly contagious virus that has yet to be identified. His serious sickness and death caused much muttering amongst the Ministry of Magic. He was never moved to a solitary cell where he could be isolated from other inmates. The Ministry of Magic has decided to investigate the mysterious illness and the treatment of Azkaban inmates._

_**Azkaban Head Euan Abercrombie Forced to Resign: Will the Ministry of Magic and Inmates of Azkaban Seek Justice?**_

_After a very thorough investigation of Azkaban, the Ministry discovered that Euan Abercrombie, the head security controller at Azkaban, allowed torturous (but not unforgivable) curses to be used on inmates. After the exit of the dementors from Azkaban, the Ministry of Magic approved non-invasive, non-dangerous curses that could be used on inmates to subdue them. Abercrombie is said to have taken those instructions "out of proportion, distorting them". He resigned willingly and did not resist the authorities. _

_Evidence of illegal action is not present, but the Ministry of Magic is yet to announce whether Abercrombie will be indicted on charges of cruel treatment and unnecessary punishment of detainees. _

_**Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy Have Twins: Boy and Girl**_

_Celine Onyx and Wesley Ralph were born Wednesday morning to Hermione Granger-Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. This brings the total number of their family to a happy five as they already have one daughter, Sara. Will the two have any more?_

_**Malfoys Marry off Last Daughter**_

_Celine Onyx married Edison Greengrass yesterday, the last of the Malfoy family to get married. Draco and Hermione, the lovely bride's parents, paraded around proudly while holding their first grandchild, Regulus. The bride and groom both looked as happy and in love as could be._

_**Hermione Granger-Malfoy Passes Away**_

_Hermione Granger-Malfoy passed away following a sudden stroke Wednesday at age 85. She lived a full life as a great wife, mother, and grandmother. Visitation is Sunday from 3 to 8 at Hogwarts School and the funeral is Monday at 11 am. Hermione dedicated her life as a Charms teacher at Hogwarts after a short stint as an auror. She is survived by her loving husband, Draco, her three children, Sara, Celine, and Wesley, her six grandchildren: Regulus, Alana, Narcissa, Kari, Hermione, and Draco. Donations can be made generously to the Hogwarts Scholarship fund in Hermione's Honor._

_**Draco Malfoy Follows His Wife**_

_Draco Malfoy died late last night of natural causes. Many believe he died from the grief of losing his late wife. The two were devoted to each other all their lives. Everyone and their children knows the unlikely story of their fairy tale romance. Their story remains one of the most interesting, yet romantic stories of the Wizarding World. They began a strong family that would remain close throughout their entire lives. Nobody could say much negative about the couple. They seemed to bring out the best in each other, something most couples can only dream of nowadays. Last night their fairy tale romance exited this world and entered the world of the afterlife to move on. All we can say is: the end._

_

* * *

_

_So that's all folks. It took me a while to come up with this ending as you can see. I wasn't sure how I wanted to end it, but I knew I wanted it to be in an interesting way. This was supposed to be a barrage of newspaper clippings in chronological order yet not necessarily dated that could have been found one day by…say…their great great grandchild in a dusty attic. Thanks so much to my many reviewers. Please go to my profile and read up on my next story idea. I don't know how long it will take me to put it up, but since I leave for college in just over a day, it may take a while. I definitely want to release it though. It will not be a PWP. I don't write those. It will only be rated M so the plot can be unrestrained…after all, it is going to be DARK. _

_THANKS SO MUCH!_

_XOXO,_

_CHRISTINE_


End file.
